Broken Hearts
by linalove
Summary: What happens when inspector Abberline decides to help a homeless young girl?Will he be able to love again?Fred/OC.Rating changed!Now COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Hi eveyone! This is my first attempt at a From Hell story so please be kind. This is going to be a story with a number of chapters, I don't know how many yet. If you read, please leave me some feedback! I would really appreciate it! So this is a Fred/OC story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own From Hell or any of its characters, I only own my OC.

**Broken Hearts**

_**Chapter one**_

Jasmine was walking in the cold streets of London. Her brown hair was falling in her face as she walked through the people of the Whitechapel district. She put her cloak tighter around her body while looking around for a safe place to sit. She looked up and saw a pub a few feet away from her and she decided to go in. As she passed through the door slurred voices and very loud laughter filled the air. She looked around for a quite place to rest for a few minutes. She finally found a free chair with a small table in a corner of the pub and walked over to it.

She sat down rubbing her hands together trying to warm them up a bit while looking around the pub. Suddenly a loud crash was heard that made her jump. She turned and saw some men fighting while throwing glasses of ale at each other. As she was looking fearfully at them a barmaid walked over to her.

'What can I get you?' she asked in a loud voice.

'Ah…nothing, thank you.' Jasmine said in small voice.

'Nothing? Then what do you want in here?' the barmaid asked.

'I…just wanted to rest for a bit and I can't afford to order anything so…'she said nervously.

'Fine. We are closing in an hour but you can stay until then.' she said looking at her.

'Oh…thank you.' Jasmine said, glad they didn't throw her out like the last she had tried to stay for a while in a place like this. The last time she had stayed in a warm place was two months ago when she had to leave her small room because the owner threw her out. She didn't have enough money to pay the rent and her mother who paid for it had died four months ago. So her only option was to wander around in the streets doing small errands for people like washing clothes or washing dishes in taverns and earn some money. These last few days though nobody would hire her and she had already spent her last money.

The one hour passed very quickly and she had to go out again. As she went out in the streets again the cold air felt like razors on her face. She started walking faster towards a large building. A man approached her .He was probably drunk because he was slurring his words as he talked to her.

'How much for the night?' he asked with a sick smile on his face as she tried to walk past him.

She ignored him and walked even faster than before.

'Hey! Where you going? Bitch.'he said loudly and then walked away.

The last thing that she would was become a could never do that; it was making her sick just by thinking about it.

Finally she reached the building and sat down in a corner on the steps. She was trembling and her stomach was growling, she hadn't eaten for two days. Her eyes felt heavy, she was very tired. She tried to cover herself as much as she could with her dress and cloak but it was not enough to get her warm. Finally she drifted to sleep with her head to the wall and her arms wrapped around her knees.

The next morning a warm hand touched her cold face and she jumped opening her eyes coming face to face with the most beautiful warm brown eyes she'd ever seen in her life. It was a handsome man with brown hair, dressed in a dark coat. The man smiled at her and took his hand of her face.

'What are you doing sleeping out in the cold, darling?' he asked in a soft voice looking down at her.

Jasmine could only stare at him with her eyes wide with amazement and fear.

'You live in the streets?' he asked again trying to get a response from her.

She nodded her head and looked down, suddenly ashamed.

'Here, take these.' he said to her, handing her two pounds.

She took them and looked up to his face.

'Thank you sir, but I can't pay you back. I cannot accept it.' she said trying to put them back in his hands.

'No, no! You don't have to pay me back. Please take them.' he said warmly to her.

'Thank you.' she whispered.

'You have to go now because if someone sees you out here…They would probably make you leave.' he said to her.

'Why? I'm not doing anything.' she said.

'This is the Metropolitan Police , that's why you can't stay.' he said looking at her again.

'Oh! I didn't know that! I'm sorry, it was dark when I came here last night,sir.'she said looking around her while standing up.

'That's alright,love.I won't tell.' he said smiling again.

'Thank you…excuse me sir…are you a police officer?' she asked looking at him curiously.

'As a matter of act I am. An inspector actually.' he answered.

'Really? Oh…that must be nice. Anyway…thank you again!' she said nervously as she started descending down the stairs.

'What's your name?' he shouted after her.

She stopped and turned around.

'Jasmine, sir.'she said softly.

'Pretty name. My name is Fred.' he said putting his hand out for her to shake.

'Nice to meet you, sir.'she said shyly, taking his hand. It was so warm compared to hers.

'You too, Jasmine.'he said, grinning.

'Goodbye, sir.' she whispered, walking away from him.

'Goodbye.'he said watching her walk away.

'Beautiful.' he whispered with a small smile on his face, walking inside the building.

**Author's note**: Okay this is the end of chapter one. Please tell me what you think! Leave a review! Constructive criticism is always welcome! No mean words please! I really want to continue this and I will even if I get only one review.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second chapter

This is the second chapter. I hope you like it! I want to thank my reviewer Winnie-Sempai! You made my day! Thank you!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own From Hell or any of its characters.

**Chapter 2**

Fred Abberline walked into his office and sat down at his desk. He started reading the papers that were laid upon it. He tried to concentrate on his work but his mind went back to the young girl he met that morning. She was so young and pretty. It was a pity that she had to live that way, in the streets. He wondered if she was alone, if she had somebody to care for her but it didn't seem probable.

London was full of girls and small children like her and as the time went by the number of homeless people was increasing very quickly. He had seen many people living in those unacceptable circumstances and yet he didn't understand why he was thinking so much about that particular girl.

'Jasmine.' he said with a smile.

'A beautiful name for a beautiful girl.' he said loudly to him self.

'What beautiful girl?' a voice asked.

Fred jumped and turned around coming face to face with his partner, Godley.

'Christ! Why do you always have to do that?' he said with a sigh.

'Sorry. You didn't hear me because you were in your own world!' Godley said laughing.

'Anything new I should know about the case?' he asked looking at his papers again.

'Well, nothing new but there is a new suspect we are going to interrogate in a few hours.' Godley said.

'I want to be present when you question him. When it's time inform me please.' he said lighting a cigarette.

'Sure…So…who's the girl that's got you hooked?' his partner asked curiously.

'What? Oh…that girl. Just someone I met this morning.' Fred said while smoking.

'Where did you meet her? That place you usually go to?' Godley said glaring at him.

'If you mean the opium den, no I didn't meet her there. I saw her sleeping in front of the building on my way here.' Fred said.

'She was sleeping out? She's homeless?' Godley asked surprised.

'Yes, she is.' Fred said looking at him.

'What's with you and unfortunate women? You must be a magnet!' Godley said laughing.

'What's so funny? She's a poor girl; living in the streets. There's nothing funny or amusing about that!' Fred said raising his voice and glaring at him.

'Right, right.Sorry.So…what's she like?' Godley asked with his eyebrows raised.

'She's small, fragile and very pretty.' Fred said with a sad smile on his face as he remembered her face.

'You like her, don't you?' Godley asked smirking.

'What are you talking about? I just met her. Besides she's very young for me.' Fred said with a frown on his face.

'How young?' Godley asked again.

'She must be seventeen or eighteen years old.' Fred said smiling softly.

'She's young indeed. But you are not that old, Fred.How old are you? Sixty?'Godley asked laughing.

'Very funny Godley, very funny.' Fred said rolling his eyes.

'You didn't tell me her name.' he asked him.

'Jasmine. Her name is Jasmine.' Fred whispered.

'And she just lives in the street? Is she a whore?'Godley asked.

'No! I don't think she is. She didn't look like one. I'm sure she's not.' Fred said standing up from his desk.

'How can you be so sure?' Godley asked him with suspicion.

'She was very shy; innocent.She even blushed while she was talking to me.' Fred answered.

'Oh well! If you say so…'Godley said looking around.

'So…anything else? Or are you going to interrogate me all morning?' Fred said glaring at him again.

'Eh? Oh, sorry inspector! I'll be on my way now. I'll call you when it's time for the suspect to come.' Godley said, leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

Fred went to his window and looked outside. There were clouds in the sky. It was probably going to rain again.

He stood there staring at the people walking up and down the street. He saw couples with children walking hand in hand and suddenly he felt very miserable and extremely lonely.

Both women he had ever loved were gone, out of his life forever. Victoria was dead and Mary wasn't coming back. Maybe love was not for him.

**Author's note:** There it is! Chapter two! Sorry if it is too short! The next one will be bigger! Please leave me some feadback! It will make my day if you do!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own From Hell or any of its characters.

**Chapter 3**

Jasmine was standing in front of a shop. She was looking at a beautiful blue dress. As she was looking at it she wished she could buy it. With sadness she looked down at her dress. It was terrible. It was worn and dirty but of course she couldn't afford to buy a new one.

At least she had some money to buy something to eat. God bless the man that gave her the money. He said his name was Fred. He looked much defined in her opinion; he was very polite and handsome. At that thought she blushed. It looked like he liked her or he wouldn't have given her the money. But no. How can a man so nice like someone like her. It was impossible. She looked terrible, she was a mess. He probably just took pity on her,that was it.

She forced herself away from the shop window and looked around for the nearest bakery to buy some bread. She finally spotted one and walked straight to it.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

It was late at night when Fred was able to leave from work. He put on his coat and walked out of his office. As soon as he was out he headed for his usual destination, the opium den. When he reached it he went right through it disappearing in the crowd of addicts that vacated the place.

**------------------------------------------------------**

The heavy rain of the London sky was soaking Jasmine's clothes as she walked. She had to find somewhere to go so she wouldn't get anymore wet. As she was trying to see through the heavy drops of rain she accidentally bumped onto something. She looked down and saw a man lying down with his back slammed against a wall. Suddenly she became very nervous as she realized that the man was not moving at all. She slowly kneeled at his side and tried to look at his face. She moved his wet hair out of his face and gasped.

There lying in the dirty, wet road was Fred. The man that had helped her that morning. She checked if he was breathing and found, very relieved, that he was. She looked at his face again trying to decide what to do. She couldn't just leave him there like that, after all he had pitied her and he had helped her. She put a hand to his face and cupped his cold, wet cheek. The movement must have woken him and he very slowly opened his eyes and looked around disorientated. His eyes found hers and he looked at her face intently.

'Sir, are you allright? Do you remember me?' she asked, worry in her voice as the rain continued.

'I…I …of course I do. Jasmine right?' he said or more like whispered to her.

'Yes, that's right. What happened to you?' she said, glad that he at least remembered her.

'It's a long story.' he answered.

'Can you help me stand up please?' he asked her softly.

'Yes, of course sir.' she said as he put his arms around her, standing up.

'Thank you.' he said, holding onto her tightly as he tried to find his footing.

'No problem sir. Where do you live? I can help you walk there… if you want to of course.' she said to him shyly, trying hard not to blush as he still had his arms around her body to steady him self.

'That would be nice,' he said softly, trying to smile but failing miserably.

'This way.' he said pointing down the street.

They walked together to his house, both soaked to the bones because of the rain. As soon as they arrived to his house she helped him open the door.

'There you go sir.' she said handing him back his keys.

'Thank you …would you like to come in and get warm?' he asked looking at her with red eyes and heavy eyelids.

'No…I…wouldn't want to bother you…or your family.' she said looking nervously around, although she was shaking from the cold.

'I don't have a… family. I leave alone. Please come in, you are going to catch your death out there.' he said motioning for her to enter.

'Oh…um…thank you.' she said entering the house and closing the door behind her.

'Come in. I don't bite, darling.I won't hurt you.' he said softly when he saw her standing in the doorway fidgeting.

'Please sit down.' he said again.

She moved from the door and sat at one of the chairs in his living room.

'My clothes are wet, sir…I will get your chair…'she panicked standing up again.

'It doesn't matter. I'll be right back.' he said walking out of the room.

Jasmine sat down again and took a look around the room. His house was very nice and tidy. Strange thing for a man living alone, she thought to herself.

After a few minutes he returned wearing dry clothes and holding a towel and a nightdress in his hands.

'Here, take these. You must be very cold.' he said warmly to her.

She took the towel but looked confused at the nightdress.

'It was…um…my wife's.' he explained, sadness written all over his handsome features.

'No…I can't take it. I have to go anyway …so…'she said looking anywhere but him.

'You don't have to go. Stay for the night. I have a spare room you can stay in.' he said holding out the dress for her to take.

'But…you don't even know me sir. I can't overstay my welcome.' she said looking down but reluctantly taking the dress from his outstretched hand.

'I know that you helped me. I would have frozen to death if you hadn't come. Please stay. I don't mind and you don't have to be afraid of me, love.'he said sincerely.

'Are you sure?' she asked blushing.

'I'm sure. Down the hall. Second room at he right.' he said smiling softly.

' Thank you , sir.'she said smiling gratefully at him.

'You're welcome…and call me Fred please.' he said walking to his room but not before flashing her another smile.

She smiled and started walking to the room he showed her. As soon as she reached it she opened it and got inside closing the door softly behind her.

**Author's note****:** I hope you liked it! Please leave me review! I would love to hear what you think! More to come soon!


	4. Chapter 4

There you go

There you go! The next chapter is here! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own From Hell or any of its characters. I only own poor Jasmine.

**Chapter 4**

Jasmine walked into the room Fred had given her for the night. It was a very warm room. A large bed was in the middle of it. Next to it was a nightstand with two candles laying upon it. At the other side of the room were a mirror and a closet. There was also a big window with beautiful white curtains. She was sure that the room was decorated by a female hand. It was very delicate and nice.

She moved closer to the bed and laid the nightdress on it. She took of her wet cloak and started unbuttoning her dress. After the dress was of she took of her corset until she was only in her slip. She took the towel and started drying her body with it. Then she took the pins out of her hair and started drying it with the towel. As soon as she was done she put on the white nightdress. It fitted her perfectly and it was very comfortable. She took her wet dress and laid it on a near by chair to dry, along with her soaked cloak. She moved back to the bed and laid upon it enjoying its softness. She hadn't slept for months in a bed and now she had forgotten how comfortable it is. She stood up again and laid under the covers this time. God it was nice!

Her mind drifted back in what happened earlier. What happened to him? Why was he outside in the middle of the night in the rain? Whenever she looked into his eyes she found an unmistakable amount of sadness and hurt. Maybe it was about the woman he mentioned before, his wife. Maybe she did something to him. And why was he being so nice to her? Nobody, besides her mother, had ever been kind to her. She had realized very early that people were cruel. Why was he different?

With these thoughts and with the image of Fred's handsome face in her mind she fell into a deep sleep for the first time in months.

--

The next morning she woke up to some noises coming from the house. She slowly opened her eyes and yawned while stretching her body. Her bones were aching, probably because of last night's rain. Sleepily she threw the covers back and she stood up walking barefoot to the window. The sun was already up. She wanted to leave the room because she wanted badly to use the bathroom. She walked to the door but suddenly she stopped realizing what she was wearing. She walked over to her dress only to find it still wet._ Great!_ She couldn't possibly go out wearing _that_! It was too revealing.

She walked to the closet and hesitantly opened it. As soon as it was open she gasped! There were clothes, women's clothes to be exact. She looked closely and she found a lovely pink robe. Very slowly she reached it and took it out. It was very pretty. She put it on, hoping Fred wouldn't get upset with her and walked out of the room barefoot.

She went down the hall and passed the kitchen only to return when she saw Fred sitting at the table.

'Good morning.' she said softly bringing him out of his reverie.

When he heard her voice he looked up surprised. His eyes met hers and he just stood there staring at her with his mouth slightly open.

'F…Fred? You Ok?'she asked nervously.

He snapped out of his trance like state and smiled at her.

'Yes darling I'm fine. You look nice. Sleep well?' he asked.

'Yes very well. I took the liberty to put this on because my clothes are still wet…I hope you don't mind.' she said, worry written all over her pretty face.

'No I don't mind. Please sit down. Would you like some tea?' he asked getting up to pour her a cup.

'Yes, thank you.' she said sitting down.

As he came back with her tea she realized that he was wearing only his pants and a white shirt with a few buttons undone. She looked away as he put the cup in front her on the table.

'Are you alright?'he asked her.

'Yes, it's just… my bones hurt from last night.' she lied…well almost.

'Oh…I think a warm bath might help you with that.' he said kindly.

'A bath?' she asked incredulously, staring at him.

'Why yes. You can take a bath in the bathroom. I had one so there's still warm water.' he said seriously looking at her intently in her eyes as he realized that they were a beautiful green color.

'Why are you doing this?' she asked with her mouth open.

'Why do I do what? he asked confused.

'This! Why do you want to help me?' she asked looking down.

'I don't know how to answer that. It's not enough that I just want to help?' he asked her softly.

She looked into his eyes and the only thing she saw there was pure honesty and that amount of sadness that always was there.

She just nodded her head in response and smiled at him.

'Good.' he said smiling back softly.

'Fred…Can I ask you something?' she said slowly.

'Anything darling.' he said sweetly.

'What happened last night?' she asked him.

'I'm not sure you want to know.' he said in a barely audible whisper.

'I do want to know. I…care for you.' she said softly.

'Ok...Last night after work…I went into an…'he said but stopped.

'You went where?' she encouraged him.

'You probably going to hate me after that…I went to an opium den. That's why you found me like that last night.' he said looking down.

'An opium den? You are addicted to opium?' she asked surprised.

'Yes I am.' he said finally looking at her again.

'But…for how long?' she asked him again.

'Four years.' he answered softly.

'Why? I mean what happened?' she asked him taking his hand in her small one and holding it tightly.

He looked surprised at her hand before lacing his fingers with hers.

'I was married. When my wife got pregnant it was the happiest moment of my life. But…the pregnancy didn't go well and she…died while giving birth to my son.' he said sadly, tears glistening in his brown eyes.

'Oh Fred I'm so sorry…and the baby?' she asked him

'The baby died too.' he said.

'Oh God…'she gasped.

'After that I wasn't well. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat. That's when I started smoking opium. It sort of…made me forget.' he finished looking at her for a reaction.

'I'm sorry. I understand. You don't have to worry.' she said softly squeezing his hand.

'Thank you.' he said squeezing her hand back and smiling softly.'So…what about that bath?' he asked her cheerily.

'Maybe I should go…I don't want to be a burden.' she said looking at him sadly.

'You can stay here if you want. I could use the company. You are not a burden.' he offered.

'Really? But I have to do something to earn my stay here.' she said seriously.

'Earn your stay?' he asked laughing softly.

'Yes. I can't just sit while you have done so much for me.' she said.

'Alright...How about this? You can stay here with me and I don't know…maybe help me with the house.' he offered.

'Yes, of course. I can cook, wash, anything you want me to I'll do it.' she said happily.

'Deal.' he said squeezing her hand again,'Take a bath and then you can tell me a little about yourself before I leave for work. Sounds good?' he asked her realising her hand slowly.

'Yes, thank you.' With that she stood up and headed for the bathroom.

'It's the next door.' he said loudly after her.

'Right!' she called back leaving him with a small smile on his face.

**Author's note**: I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading! Please review! I will update soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own From Hell or any of its characters

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own From Hell or any of its characters!

**Chapter 5**

Jasmine stepped out of the bathtub, putting a towel around her body. She dried herself with it and then put the nightdress back on along with the robe. The bath had definitely helped her a lot and she felt much better.

She found a comb and started running it through her wet hair. After she finished she left the bathroom and walked back to the kitchen only to find it empty.

'Fred?' she asked, walking to the living room. No answer. She returned to the kitchen and spotted a note on the table.

_Dear Jasmine,_

_I'm sorry I wasn't there when you finished but I was late for work. Please make your self at home. Eat and drink anything you want. If you would like to change your clothes you are free to wear my wife's clothes. I'll be back this evening,_

_Fred._

She smiled and put the note down. She walked to her bedroom and opened the closet. She looked in for a dress, she felt a little bad for wearing his wife's clothes, but her dress was dirty and…well not in good condition. She finally found a nice green dress, very simple but pretty. She put it on and then pulled her hair up in a tidy bun with her pins. She also found a pair of shoes at the bottom of the closet and put them on.

She left the bedroom and went to the kitchen. She sat down at the table while thinking what to do. After a minute's thought she decided to clean the house. If she was going to stay there she might as well make herself useful.

--

Fred walked to his office and opened the door. As he was walking in, someone called his name. He turned around and saw Withers running towards him.

'Inspector!' he called coming to stand in front of him.

'What is it?' Fred asked him.

'Sir, Godley asked me to give you this file.' he replied, handing it to him

'Thank you.' Fred said taking it and walking into his office, closing the door firmly behind him.

--

Godley knocked the door at Fred's office.

'Come in.' Fred said

'Good morning inspector.' Godley greeted.

'Morning.' Fred said stretching on his chair.

'Listen I came to ask you if you would like to come for dinner at my house .My wife's cooking tonight and we haven't talked at all outside work. What do you say?' Godley asked him.

'Thank you for the offer but sadly I can't. I have a guest at home.' Fred said reaching for a cigarette.

'Guest? Since when do you have guests?' Godley asked him suspiciously.

'Since yesterday.' Fred said lighting his smoke.

'Who is your guest?' Godley asked him.

'Jasmine.' Fred replied.

'Jasmine? The girl from the streets? But…how?' Godley asked surprised.

'She…found me unconscious last night out in the rain.' Fred said.

'Unconscious? What were you doing out in the rain?Oh…don't tell me. You went to that place again didn't you?' Godley asked glaring at him.

'Yes, I did. Well... she found me and helped me go home. I invited her in for the night.' Fred said calmly.

'You invited her in? What did you do to her?' Godley asked.

'I didn't do anything to her! What kind of man do you think I am?' Fred asked angrily, sitting up in his chair.

'Sorry. So…what happened?' He asked him

'Nothing happened. We slept. I gave her the spare room.' Fred said sitting back.

'Oh..So…when is she leaving?' Godley asked him

'She's not leaving any time soon.' Fred said.

'What?' Godley asked his eyes wide.

'She's staying with me in the house. We decided that she could help me around the house.' Fred said calmly.

'You are letting a girl you hardly know stay in your house?' Godley asked him in astonishment.

'Yes. She helped me and I help her. She doesn't have a place to go. Give me a reason not to let her stay.' Fred said.

'Well maybe because she's a woman who lived in the streets. What if she wants to take advantage of you?' Godley asked him.

'She's not like that. She's very sweet and kind. And how could she take advantage of me? What am I? A little lad who can be fooled?' Fred said.

'Okay. It's your decision. When do I meet her?' Godley asked him.

'We'll see.' Fred said softly.

'All right. Just be careful.' Godley warned him, leaving the office.

**Author's note**: End of chapter five. Please review if you read. Leave me a few words. It would be nice to hear what you guys think. Please? **:)**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: do not own From Hell

**Disclaimer:** do not own From Hell.

**Chapter 6**

Fred walked to his house after work, thinking what Jasmine was doing. Would she still be there? Maybe she had decided to leave. He arrived at his front door and opened it walking in softly.

'Jasmine?' he asked uncertainly.

'In here!' she said from the kitchen.

The sound of her young, soft voice brought a smile on his melancholic face. He took of his coat, tie and vest and walked slowly to the kitchen. She was cooking.

'Hello, Fred!' she said stopping her movements as she saw him entering the room.

'Hi, darling.' he said grinning at her.

'How was your day?' she asked him softly.

'Good. What smells so good? he asked her sniffing.

'Oh…I made soup. It is cold today and I thought it would be nice to eat something warm. Is it okay?' she asked nervously.

'Of course it's okay .Don't worry.' he said smiling

'Sit down then.' she told him shyly.

'Thank you. So…what did you do today?' he asked her.

'Oh…not much. I cleaned the house and cooked. I also washed my old dress and it will soon be ready.' she said, serving him a bowl of soup.

'You cleaned? Thank you. You don't have to wear your old clothes. Please wear those. I can buy you your own clothes if it makes you uncomfortable wearing them though.' he offered gently.

'What? No, you don't have to do that. It's not right. You've already done so much for me.' she said looking at him.

'No problem, love. We'll go together to buy you a few dresses. That would be fun.' he said eating his soup,'Wow! This is good!' he said amazed.

'Thank you.' she said looking at him fondly as he continued eating.

'Aren't you going to eat with me?' he asked her confused.

'Um…okay.' she said putting some soup for herself. She sat down next to him and started eating.

They ate in silence as Jasmine gave him small glances while eating.

They finished and stood there, staring at their empty plates until Fred broke the silence.

'I'm going to take a bath. I'll be back in a while.' he said offering her one of his charming smiles before walking out of the kitchen.

--

As Jasmine was taking care of the kitchen table she heard Fred calling her name from the bathroom.

'Jasmine!' he said loudly.

'Yes?' she said.

'Can you bring me a towel? I forgot to take one with me.' he asked her softly from the bathroom.

'Oh…um…sure. Wait a minute!' she said nervously as she walked to his room to fetch one of the towels he kept there.

She returned to the bathroom door and knocked.

'Come in.' he said to her.

She opened the door and gasped.

There in the tub was Fred. The water was up to his chest and his arms were stretched out, resting at the edges of the tub. His hair was wet and a few strands were falling in front of his face.

As she continued staring at him she felt her face burning with embarrassment.

'Come closer, dear. I don't bite.' he said laughing at her discomfort.

'I know that!' she said to him blushing like a tomato.

She walked closer and handed him the towel. He took it and his hand brushed hers.

'Thank you.' he said as his hand lingered on hers more than necessary.

'You're welcome.' she said looking down and then to his eyes. As their eyes locked Fred smiled gently at her.

'Can you come closer?' he asked her softly.

She nodded nervously and kneeled next to the tub. As soon as she was within reach his hand came to her face and started caressing it gently as he continued looking at her intently

'Fred?' she asked him confused but at the same time enjoying his attention.

'You're so beautiful, darling.' he said gently to her, moving his hand to caress a lock of her hair that had fallen out of its place.

'Thank you.' she said blushing again, trying hard not to think that he was naked under the water.

He leaned forward and placed a sweet kiss on her cheek.

Jasmine closed her eyes at the feeling of his soft lips touching her skin. Then he moved back and smiled at her again.

'I…I'll leave you to finish.' she said in a high pitched voice and then walked out of the bathroom, her heart beating madly in her chest.

_Oh __God! He just kissed me….and he was naked! Oh dear God!_ She thought with happiness and embarrassment at the same time.

She moved to the living room and sat down in a chair thinking about what just happened.

After some time he came into the living room, dressed in clean clothes and his hair still wet. He sat down in a chair across from her.

'You washed my clothes too. You didn't have to do that.' he said seriously.

'I wanted too. It's no problem.' she said sincerely.

'Thank you. So tell me about yourself.' he said smiling.

'Um…there's not much to tell really.' she said nervously.

'Well, how old are you, love? he asked her.

'I'm 18.'she said.

'God…you are so young.' he whispered.

'Is that a bad thing?' she asked confused.

'What? No, no darling. It's just that your age makes me feel old.' he said laughing.

'How old are you?' she asked curiously.

'I'm 36, love.' he answered.

'Well…you're not old at all.' she said shyly.

'You think? Thanks! You made my day darling!' he said laughing again.'Do you have any family?' he asked her seriously.

'No…my mother died a few months ago.' she whispered sadly.

'I'm sorry to hear that. What about your father?' he asked her softly.

'I never met my father. He left my mother before I was born.' she said looking at her lap.

'Oh honey…I'm sorry.' he said sympathetically.

'It's okay.' she said smiling a bit at him.

'How did you end up living in the streets?' he asked her.

'Well, after my mother died I couldn't afford the rent so the owner threw me out.' she explained.

'Really? Just like that?' he asked.

'Yes, so I had to leave and well you know the rest.' she said quickly.

'Right. So…are you happy that you're going to live with me or does it make you uncomfortable?' he asked her.

'I like it here Fred and …I enjoy your company very much.' she said looking at him with pink cheeks.

'I'm glad. I enjoy your company too, darling.' he said grinning.

Jasmine really liked the fact that he was calling her 'darling', even if it was out of habit. Nobody ever said that word to her, except her mother of course

'Well, would you like to go for a walk in the park?' he asked her after a while.

'I'd love to!' she said smiling.

'Okay, I'm going to get my coat and then we'll leave. Okay?' he asked her getting up.

'Sure. I'll wait here.' she said.

He left and returned with his coat on and holding a cloak for her in his hands.

'Here, put this on.' he said putting it around her.

'Thank you.' she said to him gratefully.

'Let's go, dear.' he said opening the door for her.

They left the house and closed the door firmly behind them.

**Author's note:**Please review.If you read it's easy to leave me a few words,you just push a little button.Tell me what you think!Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

Here's the next chapter

Here's the next chapter! Please tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own From Hell, I only own Jasmine!

**Chapter 7**

Jasmine and Fred were walking together in Hyde Park enjoying their peaceful evening. Jasmine looked around the park enjoying the scenery while Fred was smoking a cigarette. After a few more minutes in silence, Fred spoke.

'You want to sit down, darling?' he asked her as he spotted a bench nearby.

'Sure.' she told him smiling.

They went over and sat down. It was getting dark and it was colder since they arrived there. Jasmine started slightly rubbing her hands together to warm them.

'You cold? Here, give me your hands.' he said putting out his cigarette

She gave him her hands and he took them in his own and started rubbing them. Then he took them between his own and brought them to his mouth and started warming them with his warm breath.

Jasmine looked at him as he tried to warm her hands and a blush came on her pretty face. His warm brown eyes were looking at her with something very similar to affection and she felt her heart beating faster and her stomach was suddenly filled with butterflies.

'Better?' he asked still holding her hands into his surprising warm ones.

'Yes, thank you.' she said softly, her face felt hot with embarrassment.

'Good.' he said smiling as he saw her blush,'You know, you're very pretty when you blush.' he said to her teasingly.

She just blushed even more and looked away as he laughed softly at her antics.

'Come here.' he said, opening his arms to her.

She slowly came into his arms and snuggled close to him as he sat back on the bench. She felt strangely safe and content into his embrace, she felt as if she knew him forever.

'It's a nice evening, isn't it?' he asked as he slowly rubbed her back in a comforting motion.

'Yes, beautiful.' she answered softly, listening to his heartbeat.

'Thank you Fred.' she whispered.

'What for?' he asked her caressing her hair with his hand.

'For everything.' she told him as she looked up to his handsome face.

'You're welcome, dear.' he said smiling.

Suddenly she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

'What was that for?' he asked her smiling as he put a hand on her face.

'I…I just wanted to do it. I'm sorry, did it bother you?' she asked nervously.

'Why would it bother me? Who wouldn't want a kiss from a beautiful woman?' he asked her mischievously.

She just looked at him speechless with her mouth open as her face turned pink once again.

He just laughed at her expression and pulled her closer to him.

After a while of just sitting there together, he spoke again.

'You want to go back home?' he asked her.

'Yeah.' she answered smiling.

'What are you smiling about?' he asked her playfully with raised eyebrows.

'Nothing…it's just that…I have a home now. It's nice to be able to say that.' she told him still smiling.

'I know, darling. I know.' he told her softly.

'Come on, it's getting late.' he said standing up. He offered her his arm and together they started heading back home.

**Author's note**: I'm sorry if it's sort. I just wanted them to bond so that explains the length. So…thank you for reading! Please review! Reviews make me update faster! Please? **:)**


	8. Chapter 8

Here's the next chapter

Here's the next chapter! I want to thank my wonderful reviewers: **Winnie-Sempai and** **Neko-san**! Thank you both! On with the chapter!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own From Hell!

**Chapter 8**

Jasmine was in her bed under the warm covers. It was late at night but she couldn't sleep. Her mind couldn't stop thinking about what happened to her those last few days. Her life had changed drastically in one week. Not that she complained of course. Now she had a place to stay and someone who cared for her. Yes, she did  strongly believe  that Fred cared for her. His actions and his words proved it to her.

No one else would have helped her. Who would take a homeless person to live in their house? No one. And even if they did they would expect something in return from her. But no, he didn't try anything; he was a true gentleman towards her. That was why Jasmine trusted him so much. In fact she trusted him with her life. If she wanted to be completely honest with her self she would admit that she was falling in love with him. After all Fred was a very handsome man. Any woman would be very lucky to have him at her side. If he wanted to women would be falling at his knees.

Jasmine saw the way women looked at him when they were walking together that afternoon. She was aware of the stares they gave him as he was passing by, but Fred wasn't.

She enjoyed it very much when they were together; he always made her feel special. She even enjoyed his teasing because she knew that he never meant any harm.

The thing was that he didn't understand how his smiles, his touch and his kind words affected Jasmine. She didn't know if he felt something for her. Maybe he was being so sweet because she was younger than him and he wanted to make her feel safe with him.

There was a small hope in her heart that maybe he did like her, because _she_ certainly like him _a lot._ She knew that he had been married and that the death of his wife affected him very much. His visits to the opium den proved it. She didn't know if he had loved again after his wife's death. He didn't speak much about his old life. Obviously it hurt him too much. He had told her only what it was necessary, nothing more.

As she was sitting there lost in her thoughts about him, there was a soft knock at her door and she jumped surprised.

'Yes?' she said sitting up in the bed with her back at the headboard.

'It's me Jasmine. Can I come in?' Fred said in his usual soft, sweet voice that Jasmine had come to adore.

'Um…yes. Come in.' she said.

The door opened and he stepped into her room in his nightclothes.

'Sorry. Do I bother you? I saw light coming from your room and I decided to see if you are okay.' he said as he closed the door.

'No you don't bother me. I couldn't sleep that's all.' she told him smiling softly as she saw his slightly messy hair.

'I couldn't sleep either.' he said looking around the room uncomfortably.

'Please sit down.' she said pointing at the other side of the bed.

'Thank you.' he said as he sat down next to her, facing her.

'So…why couldn't you sleep?' she asked sitting up and in the process her nightdress slipped from her left shoulder exposing her bare skin.

'Um…I don't know. I just couldn't.' he said distantly as he reached with his hand and carefully fixed her dress back on her shoulder.

As his hand made contact with her exposed skin a shiver went through Jasmine.

He used the back of his hand to softly caress her neck and then her cheek before realizing what he was doing. He took his hand away and looked at her.

'Thank you.' she said blushing once _again_.

'You're welcome. You really blush a lot don't you?' he asked laughing softly as he sat back on the bed.

'Sorry.' she said in high pitched voice as she blushed even more.

'Don't worry. I find it extremely endearing, darling.' he said looking at her with his warm, beautiful eyes.

She smiled and looked away as she also sat back on the bed.

'What keeps you awake tonight?' he asked her.

'I don't know. I closed my eyes but I couldn't sleep.' she whispered, looking at the ceiling.

'Well, maybe some warm milk will help us both.' he said as he started sitting up.

'No! It's okay. Stay, I'll do it.' she said as she threw the covers of her body.

She stood up and reached for her robe, unaware of Fred's eyes that were moving over her small body with adoration.

'I'll be back.' she said, turning to face him.

'Okay.' he said looking around the room, a light pink on his cheeks.

'Jasmine nodded confused and exited the room, leaving the door open.

After a few minutes she returned with two cups of warm milk.

'There you go.' she said smiling as she gave him the milk.

'Thank you darling.' he said gratefully.

They sipped their milk in silence.

'Well, I'm off to my bed.' Fred said as he started to stand up.

'You…you can stay if you want. I mean you're already here and…there's plenty of room…'she said nervously. She really didn't want to be alone.

'You sure?' he asked sitting back.

'Yes, I could use the company.' she said smiling.

'Okay then.' he said as he got under the covers with her.

They stood there staring the ceiling until Jasmine spoke again.

'It's cold tonight.' she whispered.

'Indeed. Come closer.' he said opening his arm to her.

She moved closer until she was resting her head on his warm chest. His arm went around her shoulder, holding her close to him.

'Better?' he asked her after a while as he rubbed her arm with his warm fingers.

'Mmm.'she said with her eyes closed.

Fred looked down at her and felt his heart beat faster inside his chest. He raised his other hand and caressed her cheek, then her lips softly. The action made her snuggle even closer to him and give a content sigh. He smiled and closed his eyes too.

Both of them slept peacefully the entire night.

**End of chapter 8**

**Author's note****:** There you go! Thank you for reading! Please review! I'd love to know what you think! Please? **:)**


	9. Chapter 9

Okay sorry for the wait! Here's the next chapter! A big thank you to my reviewers: **DevianceIsBliss and livin4ski**! Thank you very much!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own From Hell!

**Chapter 9**

The next morning Fred woke up first. A pair of arms was wrapped around his waist and a warm body was pressed very close to his own. He slowly opened his eyes and looked down. Jasmine was sleeping with her head on his chest and one leg over both of his own. She was practically sleeping on top of him.

Fred smiled as she nuzzled his chest and gave a content little sigh. He was very comfortable sitting there with her in his arms. This young woman had managed to find her way into his heart and stay there. He was feeling things he thought he was never to experience again not after his wife and Mary Kelly. He adored everything about Jasmine, from her eyes, her hair, even her blushing habit which in his opinion was adorable.

He was glad that he had helped her and that he let her stay with him. He was falling in love with her and he knew it since the first day he saw her beautiful eyes looking up at him. The thing was that he didn't know if she felt the same for him. She was so young and she would probably think of him as her …protector not a possible lover. He desperately wanted to be close to her, to touch her but he was afraid of scaring her of. So he resisted whatever urges he had, though he didn't knew for how long he could possibly do that.

He returned his attention back to the sleeping angel in his arms and caressed her bare arm with his fingertips. Her skin was soft and a bit cold. Frowning he put the covers better around her form and placed his arms around her more tightly. She let out a soft whimper and came even closer if that was possible.

Fred smirked and reached out with his hand and run it through her soft, brown hair. The movement caused her to stir and slowly she opened her eyes. She looked confused for a minute and then gasped. She looked up to find him grinning at her as his hand continued caressing her locks.

'Good morning, darling.' he said as he chuckled at her stunned expression.

'Hi!'she said in a high pitched voice as she realized their compromising position.

'Sleep well?' he asked her still smiling. She was cute when she was embarrassed.

'Yes, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable.' she said as she scooted away from him panicked.

'I hope you're not afraid of me, Jasmine.' he said as he saw her expression.

'What? Of course not! I was…just surprised. I've never been this close to anyone so…'she stammered, feeling stupid for acting this way.

'Good. Because you know that I'd never hurt you, right?' he asked her with his eyebrows raised.

'Of course I know it. You're very gentle with me Fred.' she said looking at him but her eyes widened as she saw that his shirt was open, revealing his chest.

'Well, you deserve it. Now give us a hug!' he said playfully as he opened his arms to her while winking at her, oblivious of her stare.

'Um…okay…'she said removing her eyes from his beautiful chest as she embraced him.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly on the forehead, then on her cheek and finally on her nose. She giggled and looked at him in the eyes as she sat there on top of him, in the circle of his arms.

He stared back, unable to take his eyes away from her stunning green eyes.

'You have to go to work?' she asked softly as she stood there, nervous that he was staring at her.

'No…it's Sunday.' he whispered as he came a little closer. His eyes left her eyes and studied her face closely before coming to rest on her small lips. He bit his bottom lip before looking back to her eyes again.

'Jasmine…Can I kiss you? Please let me kiss you…'he whispered urgently, looking at her with pleading eyes.

'Um…okay…'she said nervously. She didn't have time to prepare herself because as soon the words left her mouth his lips came crushing down on hers.

Jasmine stood there, not knowing what to do. After all it was her first kiss ever and she didn't know how to proceed. Fred on the other hand knew exactly what to do. His lips moved over her lips urgently as his hands went around her waist and pulled her to rest fully on top of him. He used his one hand to keep her there while the other one was lost in her brown locks.

Jasmine hesitantly started returning the kiss and moved her lips slightly against his own. Her clumsy movement however, seemed to be appreciated by Fred because he moaned softly and moved back enough to whisper huskily.

'Oh God yes…Like that.' was his desperate words as he returned to kissing her more vigorously than before.

The way he said those words caused her to give a slight moan and her body shuddered with excitement.

He took hold of her waist once again and rolled them over so she was now beneath him on the bed and he was on top of her, without even breaking their kiss. He opened his mouth to deepen the kiss but Jasmine didn't understand that was a sign for her to do the same, so she just kept her lips closed. He moved slightly away again, breathing heavily as he looked at her with heavy eyelids.

'Please…'he whispered brushing his lips against her mouth.

'Fred?' she whispered confused.

'Please…just…'he said again urgently as he covered her slightly open mouth with his own eager one again.

He kissed her again and hesitantly flicked his tongue over her bottom lip gently, just to see her reaction. She gasped but didn't move back, she just opened her mouth a little more and put her arms around his neck. He hummed happily and repeated the action more firmly this time as he moved his hands towards her hips. He broke the kiss and started kissing her neck gently as she gave a content sigh next to his ear. Her hot breath caused him to shudder violently and he returned to her lips full speed and this time he deepened the kiss even more as his tongue invaded her mouth fully.

Jasmine was shocked at how good this felt but when he started grinding his hips into her she froze and became anxious, she practically panicked.

He must have sensed her panicked state because he stopped moving and broke the kiss, their lips parted making a soft sound. He looked at her, out of breath ,with wide eyes. He immediately removed his hands from her hips. He noticed her flushed face, red lips and nervous expression so he moved back from her.

'I…I am so sorry, Jasmine! I don't know what I was thinking! Please forgive me! I…didn't mean to scare you, love!' he said panicked, his lips red from their kiss.

'It's …okay…I just…you surprised me that's all…'she said stammering.

'I'm sorry…I promise you it won't happen again!' he said hoarsely.

With that he stood up from the bed and clumsily left her room closing the door behind him.

Jasmine stood there confused.

_What happened? Did I offend him somehow? Is he angry with me? Didn't I do it right? ....God…he's a great kisser…I think…_She blushed at her last thought.

_So maybe he does like me…he wouldn't kiss me if he didn't right? ...or would he?_

**End of chapter 9**

**Author's note****:** So here it is! A little fluff! Thank you for reading! Please review! It's always nice to have some feedback! Please? **:)**


	10. Chapter 10

Hello! Okay here's the next chapter! But first I want to thank **livin4ski and Taniyama** **(Neko-san).**Thank you for your kind words and support! On with the story!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own From Hell!

**Chapter 10**

Jasmine got dressed, fixed her hair and decided to come out of her room. It had been almost two hours since the incident with Fred. She was too embarrassed to face him but it was ridiculous to hide in her bedroom all day. So, she slowly left her room and walked towards the kitchen. He wasn't there. She checked the living room but he wasn't there too. She heard some noises coming from his room and realized that he was there. She gave a small sigh and made her way back to the kitchen. She made some tea and sat down at the table.

After a few minutes she heard Fred's bedroom door close. She heard his footsteps going to the living room and she followed him there. She reached him as he was getting ready to open the front door.

'Fred? Where are you going?' she asked him confused.

'Um…just going to the office.' he said as he turned around to face her.

She noticed that he didn't look at her in the eyes like he used to.

'To the office? You said that you didn't have to work today.' she whispered, disappointed. She had hoped that she could spend some time with him.

'Yeah…I forgot. I have to work on some papers.' he mumbled looking around.

'Oh…will you be back for lunch?' she asked him hopefully. That moment their eyes met and he gave her the slightest smile before looking around uncomfortably.

'I…I don't know…maybe.' he said turning around to leave.

'Bye then.' she whispered sadly as she left the room in a hurry.

Fred turned around and watched her go with sad eyes. He sighed heavily and opened the door, exiting the house.

---------------------------------------------------------------

It was late at night and Jasmine was sitting alone at the living room. She was curled up at one of the big chairs with her arms around her knees. She couldn't understand what she had done wrong. He had asked her to kiss her and she had agreed. Was he disappointed at something she did? Maybe she had done something wrong? The truth was that she had freaked out a bit but she definitely didn't want to upset him. She had enjoyed kissing him and she definitely didn't want to offend him somehow.

She was also very worried about him. It was late and it was very dark outside. He was gone all day. Where was he? What if something bad had happened to him while he was walking back home?

Just as she was getting rather worried about him a sound came from the door. The sound of keys, like someone was trying to open the door but couldn't get it quite right.

She stood up and just as she was about to open the door Fred came in, walking with unsteady feet. He closed the door clumsily behind him and looked around confused.

'Frederick?' she asked tentatively as she took a step towards him.

At the sound of her voice he looked up at her and grinned crookedly.

'Hi, darling…just the person I needed to see…'he said with his eyes clouded.

'Fred? Are you okay?' she asked him worriedly.

'Just fine now that I see you…'he smiled at her as he tried to walk but failed miserably. With a loud thud he fell down.

'Oh god!' she said as she run to him and helped him to stand.

'I'm fine…no reason to fret, darling.' he said laughing and she could smell alcohol on his breath.

'Fred, are you drunk?' she asked him suspiciously.

'Oh…maybe …a little.' he said smirking.

'Where have you been? I was worried!' she said as she tried to move him towards the couch.

'Oh…well…I walked around…went to a pub…had some drinks…and t…then went over to …you know…'he mumbled as they finally reached the couch and he brought her with him on it.

'Went where? Did you go to that place again? ...Did you smoke opium again?' she asked as she tried to get up but he kept his grip on her.

'What if I did? Would you care if I had?' he whispered into her ear as he clutched her close to him.

'Of course I care! Isn't it obvious enough?' she said as she wriggled in his grip.

'You know…you're so young…I …I shouldn't desire you l..like this…but I do…Oh God I do…'he said as he brought her even closer to him.

'Fred? What are you talking about? Oh God…what did I do wrong?' she said sighing as he laid his head on her chest.

'No…no…no…you never do anything wrong, my dove…I'm wrong.' he mumbled as he hugged her and snuggled close to her.

'You're wrong?' she asked confused as she felt herself blushing at their close proximity.

'Yes…I'm wrong…I mean you must thing of me as a…f-friend and I …tried to kiss you…and I did…and …God it felt so good…and now you must hate me…'he mumbled drunkenly as he nuzzled his face into her neck.

'Fred…I don't hate you…how could I? I wanted to …kiss you. Come on this is silly!' she said as she tried to make him sit up so she could stand up.

'Where you going?' he mumbled again as he tightened his hold on her.

'Come on Fred. I'm going to put you to bed. You're drunk.' she said as she finally stood up, taking him with her.

'I like it when you take control of the situation…and …I'm not drunk!' he said smirking at her as they walked.

'Yes you are. After all someone has to take control here since you can't even walk.' she said to him as she led him to his bedroom.

'Right you are, darling…'he said as he smelled her hair which was falling in front of his face as they walked.

'You smell good.' he said inhaling her scent as he hugged her around the waist.

Jasmine blushed as she heard his words. Even drunk he was cute.

She walked him to his bed and helped him to lie down. She took of his boots and coat. Finally she removed his vest with a little difficulty as he stared at her all the while with desire. As she put the covers around him, he grabbed her wrist and whispered huskily.

'Please…will you stay…with me…?'he asked her desperately.

'Um…okay…if you want me to…'she said nervously looking at him.

He nodded eagerly and she crawled under the covers with him. He snuggled close to her chest and let out a happy sigh. Jasmine felt her face heat up as she felt him nuzzle into her neck. She softly kissed his hair and the action made him look up at her. He grinned and placed a sudden, sloppy kiss on her neck. He laid his head on her chest again and hugged her close as he immediately fell asleep in her arms.

She smiled softly and soon she fell asleep to.

**End of chapter 10**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Please review! It would be great to hear what you think! Please? Just press the button down there! **:)**


	11. Chapter 11

Hello my wonderful readers! Here's the next chapter! But first I want to thank my reviewers: **Winnie-Sempai, livin4ski and Taniyama!** You rock! On with the story!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own From Hell!

**Chapter 11**

Fred was sleeping when he felt a couple of hands caressing his back and hair softly. He slowly woke up but did not open his eyes. As he was breathing, the scent of lilacs reached his nose. _Jasmine._ He felt his breath quickening when one of her hands traced shyly, hesitantly his lips. Slowly he opened his eyes and came face to face with her beautiful green eyes that had captured his heart and haunted his thoughts all the time.

Jasmine froze when she saw him open his eyes. She smiled, putting her hands away as she felt the color rise on her cheeks.

'Good morning, Fred.' she said to him as he rubbed his sleepy eyes.

'Good morning, darling. God! My head hurts!' he said softly as he moved away from her body.

Jasmine immediately felt cold without his warm body near her but she didn't dare to say anything.

He looked sideways at her and suddenly felt bad. Yesterday he had been so cold to her and she obviously took care of him last night.

_By the way…what happened last night?_

'Jasmine, darling…are you okay?' he asked her when he saw her looking around uncomfortably.

'Yes, I'm fine. Um… how is your head?' she asked as she sat up on the bed.

'It hurts but I'll be okay. What did I do last night?' he asked her uncertainly.

'Nothing, you just came back drunk.' she replied looking at him.

'Oh…I'm sorry for everything I said or did…I …I'm sorry.' he whispered as he took her small hand and brought it to his lips, placing a soft kiss on her knuckles.

'It's okay. You didn't do anything wrong. In fact…I have to say that…you're cute when you're drunk.' she said chuckling softly as she remembered last night.

'Really? Thanks, honey.' he said laughing softly.

'Did I ask you to…stay here with me?' he asked her hesitantly.

'Yes, you did. Do I bother you? I'll leave…'she said quickly, starting to get up from the bed but his strong hand around her wrist stopped her from moving away.

'No…you can stay.' he whispered as he looked at her.

'Okay…'she said looking into his warm chocolate eyes.

'I'm sorry about my behavior yesterday morning. It was uncalled for me to behave like that. I mean I asked for the kiss and I …'he said shaking his head.

'No, Fred. It's fine. I'm sorry if I did something and drew you away.' she whispered looking away from his stare.

'No, no darling. You didn't do anything wrong. It's just ...I saw your panicked face and I thought you were afraid of me. I thought I went too far.' he explained at her as he caressed her hand with his soft fingers.

'No… I mean it was the first time I kissed someone and I was scared that I was going to do something wrong…and then you left like that and I thought you left because I messed it up.'she said blushing as a smile formed on his handsome face.

'You certainly didn't mess it up, love. I enjoyed that kiss very much.' Fred said smiling as he caressed her face with the back of his hand slowly, feeling her blush as it warmed his hand.

'Oh…that's nice then.' she whispered as she had the urge to nuzzle into his hand like a kitten.

'Would it be okay if I asked for another kiss then?' he whispered as he came closer to her.

She nodded slowly and nervously looked at her lap. He slid closer to her and put a hand on her waist as the other cupped her face and made her look up at him.

'It's okay. Don't be nervous. I don't bite, darling….unless you want me to…'he added as a after thought, grinning at her.

She smiled and looked from his eyes to his lips and back to his eyes again. He leaned closer and kissed her full on the mouth while his hand moved to her long wavy hair as his grip on her waist tightened. This time Jasmine knew what to do and wasn't so clumsy. She put her arms around his neck and hugged him close.

He broke the kiss and pecked her on the nose before embracing her tightly.

'Thank you for coming into my life, Jasmine.' he whispered into her hair.

'I think I'm supposed to say that Fred.' she said laughing as they broke the embrace.

He laughed and tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear.

'Oh, I forgot! A friend of mine from work invited us for dinner at his house tonight! I saw him yesterday morning.' Fred said smiling at her.

'You want me to go with you?' she asked him surprised.

'Yeah, he knows about you and the invitation is also for you.' he said as his hand drew patterns on her palm.

'Okay.' she whispered as his touch made her shiver.

He grinned and gave her a quick kiss on her lips.

'I…I'm going to make some breakfast!' she said quickly.

She stood up from the bed and left the room. She put her back against the door and closed her eyes tightly.

_My god! He's amazing! ...And he likes me! Oh Jesus!_ She thought happily as she headed for the kitchen, but not before giving a squeak of happiness that didn't go unnoticed by Fred. He laughed softly and started dressing.

**End of chapter 11**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Please review! I will give you a cookie if you do! **:)**


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone! How are you? Okay…here's the next installment! But first I want to thank my wonderful reviewers: **livin4ski and Taniyama**! You are amazing!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own From Hell!

**Chapter 12**

'Okay, so I'm going to work and I'll be back around six to pick you up. All right?' Fred said to Jasmine while he was putting his coat on.

'Okay. I'll be waiting.' she said smiling at him.

'Until then.' he whispered as he placed a quick kiss on her lips.

She just nodded her head and watched him as he exited the house but not before winking playfully at her. Jasmine turned around and walked to the kitchen, thinking what she should wear that evening.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Jasmine was reading a book in the living room, from Fred's selection when he returned home. She looked up and saw him entering, holding a big box in his hands. He walked in and closed the door.

'Good evening, darling.' he said softly as he placed the box on the couch next to her.

'Hi, Fred. What's this?' she asked him curiously.

'Just something I bought you. Go on open it. It's for you.' he said sweetly as he took of his coat and hat.

'Um…okay…'she said as she started opening the box. She took the lid of and gasped. There, inside the box was a beautiful red dress with black lace at the sleeves and hem. She looked at it stunned and touched the soft material with her fingers.

'Oh my…Fred…What's this for?' she asked, looking up at his grinning face.

'Do you like it? I thought you might want to wear it at dinner tonight.' he said warmly to her.

'Thank you so much! I love it but…this must be very expensive, Fred…'she whispered looking at the dress again.

'Anything for you, sweetheart. Now go and put it on. We have to go.' he said winking at her.

'Okay, I won't take long.' she said as she headed for her room with the dress in her hands.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few minutes she returned to the living room with the new dress on. Fred looked up and his eyes went wide as saucers and his mouth fell open with a silent gasp. She was beautiful. Her brown hair was falling down her shoulders and her green eyes were sparkling.

'Oh my God, Jasmine…you look …amazing, love.' Fred said as he stood up from his chair, not taking his eyes of her.

'Thank you.' she said blushing under his stare.

'So um…'he mumbled as he came closer to her. He reached out and stroked her cheek tenderly before brushing his hand over her neck and collarbone slowly.

'Fred…shouldn't we…'she trailed of, watching him as he leaned close to her face.

He looked at her with loving, lustful eyes before closing the gap between them by crashing his lips on hers. He put his hands possessively around her waist and pressed his body against her own smaller one.

She gasped into the kiss and put her hands on his shoulders to steady herself. He moaned deep in his throat and moved his hands on her thighs. In one swift move he picked her up and automatically her legs went around his waist. She hugged him tightly; holding onto him for dear life as he slowly backed them to a wall. Her back hit the cold wall and she felt his fingers caressing her bare legs as the dress was hitched high up her legs. He moaned again when he felt her soft skin and pressed himself closer to her. They broke the kiss to catch their breath and he rested his forehead against hers, breathing heavily as her legs were still cradling his waist tightly.

'I'm sorry, Jasmine. You are just… I couldn't help my self, love.' he whispered as his sweet breath hit her cheek, warming her.

'It's okay…I liked…that.' she said blushing, hiding her red face in his neck.

He laughed warmly, music to her ears, and carefully put her legs down from around his waist.

'I think we have to go or we will be late, darling. Come on.' he said clearing his throat. He put on his coat and offered her his arm. She took it and followed him out of the house.

They found a carriage and climbed in. In a few minutes they arrived at their destination. They arrived at the door and Fred knocked.

'Don't worry. It's just a friend. His name is Peter Godley.' he said smiling softly at her.

She just nodded and squeezed his arm to steady her nervous hands. The door opened and a middle aged woman appeared at the doorstep.

'Fred! You came! And you brought the lovely young lady too! Please come in!' the woman said politely, smiling warmly at them.

'Thank you Helen. This is Jasmine. Jasmine this is Helen; Peter's wife.' Fred introduced them as they walked into the house.

'Nice to meet you, Jasmine!' Helen said smiling as she extended a hand for her to shake.

'Nice to meet you too, madam.' Jasmine said politely, taking her hand.

'Please come in. The others are expecting you.' Helen said, leading them to the living room.

_Others?_ Jasmine thought curiously.

They walked into the leaving room while Fred still held her hand in his own. On the couch was sitting a man who Jasmine guessed was Fred's friend and a pretty woman.

'Fred! Hello! I'm glad you could make it!' the man said.

'Hi, Peter! This is Jasmine. Jasmine this is Peter Godley, my best friend and partner.' Fred said smiling at him.

'Hello, Jasmine. I've heard a lot about you! Good things!' Peter said smiling at her softly as he offered her his hand.

'Hello sir. Nice to meet you. Thank you for inviting me.' she said smiling warmly at the man.

'Peter! Aren't you going to introduce me to your guest?' the woman said in an annoying voice. She was a petite woman with blond hair and brown eyes. She seemed to be around thirty if you asked Jasmine. Her eyes wandered all over Fred, drinking him in.

'Oh yes! Fred, Jasmine this Elizabeth. Our new neighbor!' Helen said instead of Peter.

'Nice to meet you Miss Elizabeth.' Fred said bowing slightly, still holding Jasmine's hand.

'Nice to meet you, Inspector! I've heard so much about you!' Elizabeth said as her eyes seemed to be glued on Fred's form, completely ignoring Jasmine.

'Really? I hope only good things.' Fred said smiling charmingly.

Jasmine didn't like the way Elizabeth looked at Fred.

Elizabeth laughed and batted her eyelashes at him before looking down at Jasmine's and Fred's joined hands. She narrowed her eyes and finally looked at Jasmine.

'Is this your relative, Fred?' she asked him while looking at Jasmine with envy.

'No, she's not. She's my girl.' Fred said without any hesitation, squeezing Jasmine's hand reassuringly.

'Your girl?' she gasped and her eyes widened.

'Yes, she is.' Fred said smiling again at the woman's stunned face.

'Right! Let's move to the dinner table people!' Peter said clearing his throat.

They moved at the table and took their sits. Jasmine sat next to Fred at his right side and Elizabeth at his left side. Helen and Peter sat across them. They ate in silence until Elizabeth spoke up.

'So Fred? You did an amazing job catching that…oh what was his name?....Jack the riper!' Elizabeth said smiling at him.

'Yes, well I had help. Peter here helped me a lot.' Fred said, offering her a small smile before returning to his food.

'It must be very lonely, living alone since you have no family, right?' she asked again, not noticing the glare Peter and Helen gave her.

'No, not really. You see, I'm not alone. I have Jasmine with me now.' Fred said looking at Jasmine lovingly.

'You are…living together?' Elizabeth asked shocked.

'Yes, we do.' Fred said calmly.

'Oh…'she said, obviously disappointed.

Jasmine did not look up from her food. She was getting angrier by the minute. In every opportunity Elizabeth brushed her hand over Fred's and smiled at him seductively, not caring if Jasmine saw her. Fred did not seem to mind so much. Not that he was encouraging her but he didn't do anything to stop her either.

After dinner Elizabeth had dragged Fred with her on the couch and Jasmine helped Helen with the dishes.

Afterwards she sat on a chair across from them with a glass of brandy in her hand which Helen had offered her. She watched them as they talked and laughed while Elizabeth caressed Fred's hand. At that moment he looked away from her and locked eyes with Jasmine. He smiled at her and opened his mouth to say something to her but Elizabeth cut him of with another question

Jasmine drunk the brandy in two gulps.

'Jasmine dear? Would you like another one?' Helen asked, already drinking her own second one.

'Yes, please.' Jasmine said not taking her eyes of Fred who just laughed at something the other woman said.

Helen poured her another one and sat next to her on a chair, chatting about how awful the weather's been lately. But Jasmine was not listening to her. A sudden possessiveness came over her. She didn't want Fred to be so friendly with that woman. At that moment she realized that she loved him very much. No, not just an infatuation but love. The feeling she was now experiencing was jealousy. She was jealous of a woman she didn't even know.

She drunk and the second glass of brandy, the alcohol hitting her straight in the head since she was not used in drinking. She poured herself a third one as she watched them. Suddenly Elizabeth leaned in close and kissed Fred on the cheek. Jasmine's eyes widened and she almost dropped her glass. She looked away and saw Peter trying to put some music on but he wasn't succeeding.

'You want me to help you, sir?' she offered loudly, attracting stares from the rest. She stood up and walked to him with unsteady legs. Fred watched her curiously with a small smile on his face which turned into a frown as he saw her trip over the table. He immediately stood up and run to her side.

'Jasmine, darling? Are you okay?' he asked worriedly as he hugged her around the waist.

'Fine, I just had some brandy.' she said laughing softly.

'Honey, I think you are a bit drunk. Come on let's go.' Fred said smiling as he saw her flushed face.

'Okay.' she said as she found her footing.

'Peter, Helen, thank you. It had been lovely. Come on, love.' he said hugging Jasmine close to him.

'Bye, Fred!' Elizabeth said in her high pitched voice.

'Bye.' was his reply before leaving the living room with Jasmine in his arms.

They exited the house and stopped a carriage. They stepped into it and headed for home.

'So…did you have a nice time?' Fred asked her.

'Well…it was okay…but you certainly had a very nice time.' she said frowning.

'Jasmine? What do you mean?' Fred asked her curiously.

'I think you know, Fred.' she said angrily, looking out of the window. The brandy gave her the strength to say what she wanted.

'No, I don't know what…Oh…you mean Elizabeth?' Fred asked raising his eyebrows.

She glared and crossed her arms over her slightly exposed chest.

'Oh honey…are you jealous?' he asked her smirking as he came closer to her.

'Maybe…'she said softly, already blushing.

'You don't have to be jealous, sweetheart.' he whispered into her ear as he tried to embrace her.

'Really? Then why was she touching you all the time?' she said sharply looking away from him as his arms wrapped around her waist.

'I'm sorry. I didn't know it hurt you. I swear it was nothing. She doesn't interest me, love.' he whispered again as he placed kisses on her neck.

'Really?' she whispered, closing her eyes.

'Really. I only have eyes for you, darling. I was just being polite. Besides, I don't like clingy women.' he said continuing his assault on her skin.

She turned in his arms and hugged him close as she whispered three words that made his heart stop.

'I love you.' she said desperately, clutching him to her as she placed soft kisses below his ear making him shudder in her arms.

'Oh God, Jasmine…I love you too, sweetheart.' he whispered huskily, holding her tightly, possessively.

She moved back and looked at him in his eyes. He smiled and caressed her face with both of his hands tenderly.

'You're cute when you're jealous, baby.' he said grinning at her.

She blushed and looked down.

'No…don't…don't hide your face from me.' he whispered as he leaned in kissing her urgently on the lips, his hands still caressing her face. She hesitantly responded but suddenly the carriage came to a stop.

Fred broke the kiss and smiled.

'Come on. Let's go in. It's late.' he said softly, helping her out of the carriage and into the house.

**End of chapter 12**

**Author's note:**Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think? Leave a review! Please? **:)**


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone! Sorry for the big delay! I've been sick and I couldn't write from all the headache! Anyway…I want to thank my reviewers: **livin4ski and batgirl3952!**

Reply to **batgirl3952**: Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you like it! Don't worry I'll continue writing this story! **:)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own From Hell!

**Chapter 13**

Fred and Jasmine entered the house after the carriage had left. Jasmine was feeling a little lightheaded because of the brandy and had to hold tight onto Fred in order to walk.

'Jasmine, honey, why did you have to drink that?' Fred asked, smiling as he helped her to her room.

'It seemed like a good idea at the time.' she said giggling as she snuggled into his arms.

'Well, I don't think it was a good one but I have to say that you are the cutest drunk person I've ever had the pleasure to meet.' he said, pecking the side of her head tenderly as he opened the door to her bedroom.

'Not as cute as you.' she whispered into his neck, smiling when she heard his gentle laugh.

He placed her on the bed softly and then took of his coat and vest.

'Now, lets get you into that bed.' he said as he run a hand through her hair tenderly, enjoying its softness.

She tried to unlace her dress but she couldn't quite do it properly. He stopped her moves with his warm hands.

'No, no. Here, let me help you. I promise I won't look.' he said winking at her. He moved behind her and started undoing her complicated dress. Jasmine looked at him from over her shoulder as her usual blush started rising on her face.

'God…how can you even breathe with this thing on, sweetie? It's too tight.' he muttered as he tried to undo the tight laces with a frown on his face.

'You…you get used to it by the time.' she whispered nervously, looking at her lap when she felt his hands brush over her back.

'I know I couldn't get used to it.' he said amused.

'It's a good thing you don't have to wear one then.' she mumbled.

He laughed again that warm laugh of his and leaned forward. He moved her hair over her right shoulder as he gently kissed the skin just under her ear, while his hands continued working to free her from the dress.

'Is that better, honey?' he asked as he finally succeeded to loosen the dress.

'Yes, thank you.' she said as his arms hugged her from behind pulling her to rest against his warm chest.

'You're welcome.' he whispered into her ear before nipping at it gently. He slowly lowered them onto the bed until she was resting on him and he on the bed. She turned in his arms and looked at him.

'Come on, take it of.' he said softly as he started pushing it of her shoulders. She nodded, blushing, thanking God she was wearing an under dress. He helped her out of the dress and put it at the bottom of the bed. He took of his shoes and then hers and returned to her side. He lied down and brought her into his arms again, hugging her close.

'There, now you can breathe again.' he said smiling as he poked her nose with his finger.

She smiled and buried her face in his neck, inhaling his sweet scent as she brought her arms around his midsection.

'Sleep. I'll keep you warm, my love.' he whispered into her hair.

She moved back and daringly kissed him on the lips. He froze for a moment at her action but then returned the kiss with a deep moan. He tightened his hold around her and brought her hard against him, eliciting a gasp from her open mouth. He took the opportunity to deepen the kiss as his tongue invaded her mouth. She was too shy to actually return the move so she just kept her mouth open for him to explore. After a few moments he broke the kiss breathless and looked at her sleepy face and eyes, which were looking at him innocently.

'God…you've no idea what you do to me, have you?' he said huskily as he caressed his face with his fingertips. She blushed and buried her face in his neck again while he smirked at her shyness.

'Come on sleep, huh?' he muttered into her soft hair. She nodded and closed her eyes as the beating of his heart and his calm breathing lulled her to sleep.

'I love you, Jasmine.' he whispered to her, before closing his eyes too.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Jasmine woke up the next morning alone in bed with a blanket wrapped around her body.

'Fred?' she asked sleepily, looking around.

'He probably left for work.' she mumbled, getting up.

She desperately needed to take a bath and her head felt ready to explode. She stood up and walked out of the room. She went to the bathroom door and opened it without noticing a figure in the corner of the room. She closed the door and rubbed her temples with her hands. With a sigh she started undoing the buttons of her under dress, facing the door.

'God! My head is about to explode!' she said to herself.

'Well, that's why you shouldn't drink again.' Fred's deep voice came from the other side of the room.

She turned around and gasped as she saw him at the far corner of the room, dressed in nothing but a towel around his waist.

'Oh God! I'm so sorry, Fred! I didn't know you were in here!' she said, putting her hands in front of her face.

He laughed at her panicked face and approached her slowly.

'It's okay, sweetheart. I'm not naked you know.' he said teasingly, prying her hands of her blushing face.

'I know but…'she stammered as she tried not to stare at his perfect body.

'Don't tell me you're still shy?' he whispered, smiling as he kissed the palm of her right hand then the left one.

'I… I …well…'she muttered as she stared at his chest.

He laughed again and pulled her into his arms, leaving her nothing to do but put her arms around his naked back.

'No need to be shy…it's only me, honey.' he whispered as he had to stifle back a moan as her hands came in contact with his bare skin. She nodded and slightly rubbed his back with nervous hands.

This time the moan did escape his throat as he leaned with need onto her for support. The reaction she received surprised her and she stopped her movements, causing him to whimper at the loss of contact. He moved back and smiled.

'I'll leave you to your bath. I'm going to work. Okay?' he said as he released her from his grip after kissing her quickly on the lips.

'Okay, I'll see you later then.' she said smiling.

'Great! Bye, sweetheart.' he said as he exited the room and headed for his room to get dressed.

Jasmine leaned back against the door and closed her eyes, smiling.

'I love that man…'she whispered happily before heading for the tub.

**End of chapter 13**

**Author's note:**Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me if you liked it! I have the flu and it would really cheer me up! Please? **:)**


	14. Chapter 14

Hello! Here's the next chapter! I want to thank my wonderful reviewers: **livin4ski and batgirl3952**! Thank you so much for your support! **:)**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own From Hell!

**Chapter 14**

Fred got dressed and walked out of his room. He took a piece of paper and wrote a note for Jasmine. When he finished writing it he placed it on the kitchen table. He walked to the living room while putting his coat on. As he was about to leave he heard Jasmine sing softly to herself and a genuine smile appeared on his handsome face. He stayed frozen in the same spot, just listening to her sweet voice while images of his angel flashed in front of his eyes. He shook his head to clear it from the lustful thoughts that had just entered his mind and took a few steps towards the bathroom but stopped again.

'What are you going to do you idiot?' he muttered to him self through greeted teeth.

'Do you want to scare her of?' he said angrily to him self. He forced himself away from the bathroom door and left the house after glancing one more time longingly towards Jasmine's voice.

--------------------------------------------------

Jasmine heard the door close and she realized that Fred was gone. She took a towel and wrapped it around herself as she stepped out of the tub. She exited the bathroom and she walked to her room to get dressed. She put on a dress and combed her hair. She left her bedroom and walked to the kitchen. She spotted Fred's note and took it in her hands to read it.

_Darling, _

_I want you to come by my office this afternoon. I will take you shopping for some new clothes since you do not feel comfortable wearing my wife's dresses. I shall be expecting you around six o' clock. I won't take no for an answer by the way._

_Love,_

_Fred._

She smiled as she was done reading it and held it close to her chest. She put it down on the table again and started making some food.

------------------------------------------------------

Jasmine put on her cloak and walked to the front door, ready to leave for Fred's office. She looked at the clock and saw that it was five thirty she had plenty of time to go to his office. It wasn't very far from the house. She turned the lock and exited the house, closing the door firmly behind her. She walked out in the cold streets of London and looked around curiously, drinking in everything she saw. It seemed like ages since she had to live out there all alone. But that was in the past now. The image of the inspector flashed into her mind and she smiled at the thought of him. She couldn't wait to see him. It had only been a few hours but she had missed him. She wanted to be near him all the time. She was feeling things that were completely new to her. Things that a few days ago she couldn't even imagine of ever feeling. But she knew that she loved him even if it was the first time she had ever felt something like that and she also knew that he loved her too. He had said it to her after all and she believed him, after all he had done for her she believed him. She trusted him with her life.

After walking for a while she finally reached the building. As she saw it she remembered the morning when she first met Fred. With a deep sigh she entered the large building with hesitant feet. She walked through the busy corridors and spotted a young police officer. She approached him in order to ask directions.

'Excuse me, sir?' she said politely.

'Yes, madam?' he answered smiling politely at her.

'Um… maybe you know where the office of Inspector Abberline is?' she asked him softly.

'Of course. It's the fourth office just down this corridor.' he answered smiling while pointing with his finger to the right direction.

'Oh…thank you very much, sir.' she said politely.

'My pleasure.' he replied charmingly.

She nodded her head and walked towards the given direction. She found the office and knocked softly but there was no answer. Frowning she opened the door and gasped. Fred was sitting at his desk and a woman was leaning very close to him. They obviously haven't heard her because they continued talking.

'Miss Elizabeth…thank you for the invitation but I have to decline, I have plans for tonight…'Fred said to the woman they have met the other night at Godley's house.

'How about tomorrow then?' Elizabeth insisted seductively, coming even closer to him as if to kiss him.

Suddenly Fred looked up and spotted Jasmine's stunned face and with a gasp he pushed Elizabeth away from him.

'Darling! You're here!' he said smiling as he got up from the chair pushing Elizabeth to the side who was glaring daggers at Jasmine's figure.

'Y…yes…I'm sorry if I'm a bit early.' she stammered as she tried to comprehend what just had happened.

Fred finally reached her and drew her into his arms kissing her forehead gently as he silently cursed himself for not noticing her arrival earlier.

_God knows what she must think of me now…_He thought silently.

'No darling you're not early.' he said as he rubbed her back, forgetting that Elizabeth was even in the room. He released her and turned to face Elizabeth again.

'I'm sorry but I have to ask you to leave. We have to go in a few minutes and I need to finish some work first.' He said as politely as he could.

'Fine.' Elizabeth hissed as she angrily left the room not believing that he had rejected her a few moments ago.

As soon as she was gone Fred closed his office door and turned to face Jasmine once again.

'Honey…this is not what you may think it is. She barged in here when I was working and she wouldn't leave me alone!' he said desperately, not wanting her to think that he was flirting with some other woman because he wasn't.

'It's okay.' Jasmine said. She didn't need to be convinced, she had heard the whole conversation.

'You believe me don't you?' he said as he came close to her.

'Yes Fred I do. I heard what you said to her.' she said smiling softly.

He grinned at her and grabbed her around her waist, pressing her against him.

'I missed you all day…'he whispered into her hair as he hugged her close to him possessively.

'Me too…'she replied blushing.

'Give us a kiss then…'he muttered huskily as he leaned close to her face, his eyes dark with desire for her. She nervously obeyed and kissed him hesitantly, barely touching his lips. He shivered at the brush of her soft lips against his own and with a growl he pressed their lips harder together making her gasp at the intensity of it. He placed his hands on her lower back and pressed her closer to his warm body as she put her hands around his neck gently.

'God…Jasmine…'he whispered breaking the kiss as he rested his forehead against hers, catching his breath. She smiled and snuggled into his arms enjoying the warmth of his embrace.

'I can't get enough of you, sweetheart.' he whispered into her ear in a hoarse voice.

'Fred…'she said blushing as she hid her face in his chest.

He laughed warmly at her antics and hugged her gently as he kissed her forehead. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Jasmine tried to move away from his arms but he wouldn't let her.

'No, no…'he muttered in her hair softly as he tightened his hold around her.

'Come in.' he said loudly with her still in his arms, slowly rubbing her back.

The door open and an officer walked in and his eyes widened.

'I'm sorry, Inspector!' he said quickly.

'It's okay officer. Just leave the file on my desk.' he said looking at the man in front of him while Jasmine was red from embarrassment. The man nodded and left the room closing the door.

'No need to be shy. I want everyone to know that we are together.' he said as he moved back to look at her, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear.

She looked at him with wide eyes but slowly nodded her head in agreement. He smiled at her and moved to is desk.

'I just need to sign these and then we'll be on our way, darling.' he said to her as he opened the file that lay on his desk.

'Okay.' she smiled as she looked at him fondly not believing that this man was hers.

After a few minutes he was done and with a sigh he closed the file of papers and looked up at her.

'Done! Come on, let's get going.' he said as he grabbed his coat. He put it on and taking her hand he exited the office heading for the shops.

**End of chapter 14**

**Author's note:**There you have it! Thanks for reading! So Jasmine's got competition! Please review and tell me what you think! Please? I would love to hear what you think and it would make me update faster! **:)**


	15. Chapter 15

Hello my readers! Here I am with another chapter! I want to thank the wonderful reviewer **livin4ski** for her support! Thank you, love! **:)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own From Hell!

**Chapter 15**

Fred and Jasmine were walking through the streets of London, looking for a shop. They had passed many shops that Jasmine thought were nice but Fred didn't agree with her, so they just kept searching.

'But they were nice, Fred.' Jasmine said frowning while they walked hand in hand.

'No…they weren't. I want you to buy nice things.' he said looking around for a proper shop. Suddenly they arrived in front of a shop that Jasmine had seen before. It was that shop in which she had seen that beautiful blue dress many days ago when she still leaved on the streets. She froze when she saw that the dress she liked was still there.

'Oh my…'she said as she stopped walking, causing Fred to cease his footsteps as well.

'What is it?' he asked her looking at her.

'That dress…I have seen it once before.' she said looking at it with wide eyes.

'You have? Do you like it?' he asked her softly when he saw her staring at it.

She nodded her head and looked at him smiling.

'Well, what are we waiting for then?' he asked her grinning.

They walked inside the warm shop and a smiling middle aged woman approached them.

'Hello! How can I help you?' she asked them politely.

'Hello, my girl here would like to see that blue dress you have there.' Fred said smiling as he pointed at the dress.

'Oh! Absolutely! Wait a minute please!' she said as she went to fetch the dress. Jasmine looked around the shop enjoying the colors of the different dresses there.

The lady returned with the dress in her hands and gave it to Jasmine.

'Come on dear! Why don't you try it!' she offered with a smile.

Jasmine looked at Fred and he winked at her.

'Go on then.' he said smiling as he sat on a chair in the shop.

She smiled back and went to try it on.

'Lovely young woman you have there.' the woman said smiling at him.

'Yeah…I know…'he whispered smiling softly.

After a few minutes Jasmine returned with the dress on. Fred looked up at her and his jaw almost hit the floor. His eyes widened and he stared at her like a fish.

'So…is it okay?' she asked nervously.

'It fits you perfectly dear! Isn't she beautiful, sir?' the woman exclaimed.

Fred nodded his head and smiled as his throat suddenly went dry.

'You're very pretty, sweetheart.' he whispered as he came to get a closer look at her.

'Really? But…this is very expensive Fred…I saw the price as I was putting it on…'she said softly looking at him.

'I don't care. We'll buy it.' he said turning to face the woman.

'Okay.' she said nodding.

'Now, see some more dresses.' he said pushing her lightly towards the dresses.

'More?' Jasmine asked with her eyes wide.

'Yes, more. You can't wear only one.' he said laughing as he followed her around the shop as she looked.

They spent the next hour choosing dresses and shoes for her and they ended up carrying twenty bags towards the house.

'Fred…you really shouldn't have bought me all these…I mean…'she said nervously looking at the bags in their arms.

'Nonsense, darling.' he said shaking his head looking at her with a smile.

'But…'she tried again.

'No buts. You deserve everything I do for you.' he said as they arrived at the house. He opened the door and they walked in, putting the bags on the couch. He returned to the door and shut it, locking it for the night.

'Come on, let's put them in your room, love.' he said as he picked up the dresses again. She nodded her head and followed him in her room. They entered the bedroom and laid the bags on her bed.

'Just put them in the closet, darling.' he said as he turned to look at her.

'Okay. I've made food earlier. I'll finish these and then we can eat. Is that okay?' she asked him as she opened her closet it.

'Perfect, love. I'll go change.' he said leaving the room.

-----------------------------------------------------

After finishing with the dresses, Jasmine changed into her nightdress and robe because she was more comfortable with them on. She exited her room and headed for the kitchen while Fred was already sitting on the table, smoking a cigarette, gazing blankly at the wall.

'Fred? You all right?' she asked with a frown on her face.

'Yes, darling. Just tired.' he said smiling.

'I'm sorry…it's my fault you're tired…all that walking around…'she said looking around the kitchen.

'No, Jasmine. It's not your fault. Come here.' he said opening his arms to her.

She slowly came close to him as his hands snaked around her waist and brought her on his lap. She put her arms hesitantly around his neck as he rested his head against her collarbone, giving a contented sigh. His hands gently stroked her back as she kissed his head softly enjoying being held by him.

'Are you going to sleep with me tonight?' he asked her lowly, hugging her more tightly

'W…what?' she asked in a high pitched voice.

'No, no…not like that! I just want to sleep as sleep sleep…'he said quickly.

'Oh…sure.' she said relieved.

'I'd never force you into something like that. Not unless you want to.' he said seriously looking at her in the eyes.

'Okay.' she said as she pecked his nose playfully.

'Great! How about that dinner then? I'm starving!' he said with a smirk.

'I'm going, I'm going!' she said laughing as she stood up to prepare dinner.

-----------------------------------------------------

After they ate Jasmine took care of the dishes while Fred was sitting watching her cleaning. He watched with fondness the way she moved around the room with concentration on her face. His eyes scanned her body with desire before resting finally on her long brown hair. It was one of the two things he loved about her; the other one was her stunning green eyes. But her hair was the first that he had noticed. No matter how many times he touched it he always wanted to run his hands through it. Suddenly she turned around and saw him staring at her and she blushed while he grinned at her.

'Done yet?' he asked still grinning.

'Yes.' she said as she put the final plate on its place.

He stood up and took her hand as they headed for his room. They entered and he lied under the covers while patting the space next to him.

'Come on. Jump in.' he said smiling.

She took of her robe and slid under the covers with him but not too close to his body. He rolled his eyes and pulled her into his arms gently.

'I don't bite.' he whispered into her ear huskily as she laid her head on his chest. She giggled and nuzzled into his chest while he closed his eyes at the contact. He kissed the top of her head and put his finger under her chin. He lifted her head towards him and kissed her softly before hugging her close again.

'Goodnight, sweetheart.' he whispered as he enjoyed the warmth radiating from her body.

'Goodnight.' she said sleepily, placing a light kiss in his neck while he closed his eyes with a smile on his face.

**End of chapter 15**

**Author's note:**Thank you for reading! Please review! It's always nice to have some feedback! **:)**


	16. Chapter 16

Okay, here's the next chapter! I'm terribly sorry for the wait but I have been rather busy! I want to thank **livin4ski** for her support! Thank you so much, love! **:)**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own From Hell!**

**Chapter 16**

It was late one afternoon and Jasmine was walking around the room with nervousness and impatience. Fred was late once again for the second time that week. The last time he had returned Jasmine was sure that the place he had been was the opium den. Although he had insisted that he wasn't there, Jasmine saw his clouded eyes and unsteady walk as he was walking towards the room. She also noticed that he instantly fell asleep that night and woke up very late the next morning which caused him to be late for work that day. Every time she tried to talk to him about his problem he would say that he was fine and that he handled the situation even though Jasmine had a different opinion on the matter. The thing was that the previous time he hadn't been so late and that was what scared her the most. What if something had happened to him out there? What if he was lying unconscious in some dark alley like the time she found him in the rain? She let out a sigh of frustration and walked towards the kitchen for the millionth time this evening.

'Oh…God…it's getting really late…where is he?' she muttered to the empty room as she took a look outside the small window that was there. She let out another deep sigh and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room once again. She sat down on the couch but after a minute or so got up again and began pacing.

'Maybe I should go look for him…'she said as she turned to got to her room to get her coat. Before she even reached it however there was an urgent knock on the door.

Quickly she opened the door and her eyes widened in surprise.

'Mr. Peter? Fred?' she said as she looked at them.

Fred was leaning heavily against his friend with heavy lidded eyes while Godley held him around the waist tightly.

'Jasmine…I found him out. Let's put him inside. He's going to freeze.' Godley said to her quickly. She nodded her head and let them come in before shutting the door. They walked him over to the couch and sat him down while he looked around disorientated. Jasmine ran to his side and put a hand on his forehead and felt his very cold skin.

'My God he's freezing! How did you find him?' she asked as she put around him a blanket that was on the chair.

'You don't want to know.' Godley said.

'What do you mean?' she said confused.

'I…he was in a corner but…he was…'Godley said rubbing his head.

'He was what?' she said worriedly.

'He…wasn't alone…'he finished with a sigh.

'Not alone? Who was with him then?' she asked though she suspected the answer.

'He was with…that woman…'he said looking at his friend who was now rubbing his eyes sleepily.

'E…Elizabeth?' she asked in hushed whisper looking at Fred who was now looking at her with confusion as if he was trying to find out who she was.

'Yes…she was kissing him…but something was not right…'Godley said uncomfortably.

'Kissing him?' she asked as her eyes get all teary.

'Yes…but he didn't know who she was…he wasn't himself. He couldn't even walk straight for God sake let alone kiss a woman and she was all over him like a damn leech.' He said angrily looking at her with sincerity.

'You mean that he didn't know who was kissing him?' she asked with a confused expression.

He nodded his head and looked at Fred who was now staring intently at Jasmine and tried to move towards her.

'Jasmine…'Godley said pointing at Fred. She turned around and looked at him and slowly she walked to him.

'Fred…'she said softly but hurt was all over her features.

'Darling…'he whispered as he looked at her with red eyes. He put out his arms and she walked hesitantly into his embrace. He clutched her close and she returned the embrace uncomfortably as they sat together on the couch.

'I'm going to go.' Godley said uncomfortably heading for the door.

'Thank you, sir.' Jasmine said as she saw him walking out of the house.

'Come on, put the blanket around you, Fred…'she said trying to move away but he didn't let go of her instead he started muttering things into her ear.

'I'm sorry…I thought she was you….b…but she wasn't…she wasn't you…'he mumbled into her hair while she frowned at his words.

'She wasn't me?' she said softly into his ear.

He shook his head frantically and hugged her close.

'She wasn't you…I didn't mean to kiss her…'he said again with desperation.

'It's okay…I'm here now.' she said as she rubbed his back soothingly through his coat.

She moved back and smiled at him sadly as she started unbuttoning his coat. She removed it and put the blanket around him while he looked at her with longing. She tried to make him lie down but he refused. He just stood there staring at her with fogged eyes.

'You want to lie down in your room? No?' she said as she caressed his face softly and she saw a red mark on his lips, probably from that woman's lipstick. She turned her head away and moved back.

'I'm going to make you some coffee. It will help you sober up.' she said quickly, leaving the room.

As soon as she was in the kitchen a few tears escaped her eyes even though she knew that Elizabeth had taken advantage of his vulnerable state. But although she understood that she felt hurt that he had kissed another woman even if he thought it was her he was kissing. She wiped her tears away and prepared him some coffee when suddenly she felt a couple of arms snake around her waist. She jumped and she dropped the cup she was holding and the coffee spilled all over the kitchen counter.

'Don't…don't cry…please…'he whispered pleadingly as he held her close while he stood there with unsteady feet leaning on her for support.

'I…I'm not crying, Fred.' she said trying to sound sure of her self.

'I saw you…I …I didn't mean to make you cry, my love…'he whispered into her ear.

'I'm fine. Let me give you some coffee. It will help you.' she said as she moved to face him while his hands were still around her small waist.

'I'm…so sorry…'he said in a choked voice as he leaned close to her face.

'It's okay…I understand…'she said smiling in order to reassure him. He wasn't in the state to understand anyway.

'Don't be mad at me…I'm so sorry…'he whispered as he tried to close the gap between them but she turned her head away. He looked at her with hurt eyes as he tried to kiss her once again.

'Please…'he said desperately.

'Wait…'she said as she took a napkin and wiped his lips from the red stain Elizabeth had left him. She gently cleaned his mouth and he watched her longingly all the time.

'There…'she said as she put away the napkin. She turned to look at him and she realized that she couldn't stay mad at him even if she wanted to.

'I'm not mad at you, Fred.' she said smiling as she caressed his messy hair.

He looked at her and his clouded eyes lit up at seeing her smile even he was still under the opium power.

'You can kiss me now…'she whispered to him.

He nodded eagerly and planted his mouth sloppily against hers. He kissed her lovingly as he slowly; unsteadily walked her backwards until her back hit the counter. She held him tightly in her embrace as they broke the kiss for air.

'I…pushed her away…when I …'he started but she cut him of.

'Shh…come on let's put you to bed.' she said as she started walking them towards his room but he suddenly stopped.

'Can…y…you put me…in your room?' he asked slowly with sleepy but pleading eyes.

She nodded and put him on her bed after taking of his shoes.

'Now…go to sleep.' she said as she put the covers around him.

'Won't…you stay with me?' he asked her as he took hold of her dress looking at her hopefully.

'No…not tonight. We'll talk in the morning.' she said kissing him on the forehead before exiting the room trying to ignore the hurt in his eyes.

**End of chapter 16**

**Author's note:** Thank you for reading! Now please leave me a review. It's not so difficult. You just push a little button! Please review! I would love to hear what you think! **:)**


	17. Chapter 17

Hello again! I'm here with another chapter! There is **a love scene** in this chapter so if you don't like reading that stuff, I warn you. This is the reason I changed **the rating to** **M**.Nothing graphic though. I want to say a big thank you to **livin4ski!** Thank you so much for reviewing and supporting this story!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own From Hell!

**Chapter 17**

Jasmine was lying on the couch drinking a warm cup of milk in the middle of the night. She was so upset and worried that she couldn't sleep at all. So she had decided to drink some milk to help her relax. Her eyes were a bit red because of her crying. She couldn't help but feel jealous and betrayed even if she knew that Fred was not the one to blame entirely. She was angry with him too because if he was sober all these wouldn't have happened. But she was angrier with that woman. Jasmine didn't like her from the first minute she saw her that night at Godley's house. She was angry that she took advantage of his vulnerability just to get him into her bed. She let out a deep breath and leaned her head back on the couch. Suddenly she heard a loud scream and her name being called from her room. Her eyes snapped open and she jumped up from the couch. She put her cup on the small table there and run to her room. She opened the door and she saw Fred sitting up on the bed with sweat all over his face and chest looking around the room. She came closer to him and touched his cheek lightly.

'Fred…?' she asked him softly.

'J…Jasmine…'he whispered as he looked up with his teary eyes. He took her hand in his own and brought it to his lips. He kissed her palm and pulled her closer to him.

'Are you all right?' she asked him worried as she sat at the edge of the bed.

'Just a bad…dream…'he whispered looking at her intently still holding her hand tightly. He came closer to her and buried his face in her neck, smelling her. She caressed his hair with her free hand and she realized that his hair was wet from his sweat.

'God…you are soaking. You have to change your clothes.' she said with worry.

'I'm sorry.' he stated seriously with his head now clear.

'No, Fred…don't…don't apologize to me…you should apologize to your self…'she said sighing.

'No…I have to apologize to you because I hurt you and I made you worry…and…that was the last thing I wanted to do, darling.' he whispered into her neck, his wet hair clinging to his also wet face.

'Don't worry about me…'she said as her eyes got all teary again.

'I'm sorry…you have to believe me…'he said as he moved back and saw her sad eyes.

'I believe you…'she said looking away.

'Then why are you crying…again?' he asked her softly.

She didn't answer; she just looked down at her lap.

'I hope you already know that I don't feel anything for that woman…'he said as he put his fingers under her chin and made her look at him.

'Then…why did you kiss her?' she couldn't help but ask.

'I didn't kiss her! I thought she was you! That's what she told me! My head was not clear! As soon as I realized that she wasn't you I stopped her!' he said forcefully.

She looked up at him and saw the sincerity in his brown eyes. She nodded her head and looked down again

'I don't want you to go to that place again.' she said seriously looking into his eyes once again.

He smiled at her authoritative tone and came closer to her.

'My love has demands…'he whispered to lighten the mood. She couldn't help but smile back at him. His smile was always contagious to her. She was glad to see him smile again.

'Promise me?' she whispered as he snaked his arms around her small waist.

'I promise that I will try.' he whispered as he leaned close to her face. She grinned and put her hands on his wet shirt as she started unbuttoning it slowly.

'What are you doing?' he asked her surprised at her bold move.

'Taking of you shirt. It's soaked.' she said rolling her eyes.

'Oh…don't I get a kiss?' he said as his eyes followed her hands moves on his buttons.

'Maybe…'she said as she unbuttoned the last button. She pushed the wet fabric of his shoulders and his bare chest was revealed. She took it of completely and she got up from the bed as a blush came to her cheeks from the way he was looking at her. She found a towel and dried his face and chest with it. As she was going to get him another clean shirt for the night he grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto the bed with him.

'Come here.' he whispered in a husky voice as he hugged her close.

'I need to bring you another shirt. You will freeze.' she said laughing.

'Then warm me up.' he said with a grin and with a sudden move she was lying beneath him on the bed.

'Fred!' she said with a squeak as he pinned her there.

'I love you so much, sweetheart.' he whispered looking at her. She stopped laughing when he said this. She looked at him for along time before daringly leaning up and kissing him full on the mouth. His eyes widened but he returned the kiss nonetheless. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down fully on top of her. He gasped as his naked chest touched her clothed one. He moved his hands on her hips and caressed them gently as she gave a slight moan. Boldly he moved them down her legs and started pushing the fabric of her night dress up her legs. His hands touched her naked skin and it was his turn to moan this time. He broke the kiss and put his lips next to her ear.

'I need you, Jasmine.' he whispered pleadingly.

Jasmine's eyes snapped open at what he just had said. That meant that he wanted to…make love to her? _Oh God…_

'Fred…what…?' she asked panicked.

'I want you…'he said as he started placing kisses on her neck and shoulder.

'Now?' she asked in a high pitched voice.

He moved back and looked at her with lusty eyes before slowly, hesitantly nodding his head. Jasmine swallowed hard and looked from his eyes to his chest and back to his face again. The way he looked at her was so pleading and his eyes were full of love that the only thing she could do was nod her head in agreement. His eyes widened in shock and he let out a deep moan as he started kissing her again. She gasped into his open mouth and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. He pushed her night dress further up her body until it was completely of. His eyes widened when he saw he bare skin. His hands softly touched her skin and he felt her tremble under his touch in fear and in excitement at the same time. He moved back and looked at her as his hands continued caressing her.

'No reason to be afraid of me…I won't hurt you…'he whispered gently smiling at her.

She nodded and in one swift movement he rolled them over and now she was on top of him. Her eyes widened at the new position and he just laughed warmly at her priceless expression. Then his eyes turned serious as his hands softly stroked her lower back trying to calm her. She put her hands on his chest and his touch sent a shiver down his spine.

'Please…touch me.' he whispered in a low tone. She swallowed hard and leaned down to kiss him again. He hummed happily at her action and hugged her closer to him. Her hands gently caressed his chest and he moaned into the kiss holding her more tightly. She broke the kiss and looked at his face. His eyes were closed and his mouth slightly open. He opened his eyes and smiled at her before pinning her underneath him again. He bent his head and kissed her neck as his hands moved to the buttons of his pants. In a few moments he had them opened and he kicked them carelessly on the floor. He moved his lips to her shoulder and then her collarbone as his hands gently spread her legs so he could settle between them. As a reflex she tried to close them again but he took hold of them gently, keeping them in place.

'It's okay…don't be afraid…'he said into her ear reassuringly.

'I'll be gentle.' he promised her as he settled between her open legs. She nodded and closed her eyes.

He kissed her again gently as he carefully entered her. She gasped at the intrusion while he on the other hand gave a soft moan. A few moments later she felt a sharp pain and she stopped moving as he started breathing heavily.

'I'm sorry…'he whispered as he gently kissed her cheek. After a minute or so he started moving again but all Jasmine could feel was pain. She put her hands on his shoulders and closed her eyes tightly.

'Open your eyes…please.' he whispered in a husky voice. She obliged and looked at his face. He changed the angle of his hips a little and when he moved again she gasped not in pain but in pleasure. He smirked and continued his movements as he buried his face between her neck and shoulder. She hesitantly put one of her legs around his waist and he moaned. Encouraged she did the same with her other leg and he gasped.

'Oh God…'he groaned into her ear, kissing it softly.

Jasmine felt like she was in heaven after that moment. The only think that she could feel and think at that moment was him. The only thing she heard and understood was his final moan in her ear and the sound of his voice gasping her name as he suddenly stopped moving above her even though his whole body was trembling. He collapsed on top of her, repeating her name softly as he kissed her neck repeatedly.

'My God, Jasmine…'he whispered in a choked voice.

'Was I okay?' she asked blushing at the thought of what they just did.

'Okay? I've never felt anything like this before.' he said looking at her with a smile on his face. She smiled and hid her face in his neck while he laughed warmly. He rolled over and pulled her into his arms. He kissed the top of her head as he put the covers around them.

'I love you.' he said for the second time that night.

'I love you too.' she whispered closing her eyes.

He smiled and snuggled closer to her as he fell into a deep sleep.

**End of chapter 17**

**Author's note****: **Thank you for reading! But please, tell me what you think! Leave me a few reviews! It would make my day if you did! Plus it would make me update faster! Please? **:)**


	18. Chapter 18

Hello again! I'm back with a new chapter! I'm sorry for the wait but it was something wrong with my internet connection. I want to thank my reviewers: **livin4ski** and **silence**! You are great! **:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own From Hell!**

**Chapter 18**

It was early the next morning when Fred woke up. He sleepily opened his eyes and stretched his body. He looked around and spotted Jasmine sleeping with her back to him on her side. He smiled as he remembered last night's events. He couldn't even believe how much he loved this young woman. He never thought that he would ever love again but what he felt for Jasmine was stronger that anything he had felt before. He was determined not to let her go. He was not going to loose her like the other women in his life. He couldn't even imagine living without seeing her pretty face everyday. He could do anything for her and he was determined to keep the promise he made her last night.

He smiled again softly and came closer to her until his chest was pressing against her bare back. The sheet had fallen down to her waist during the night, revealing her white skin to his hungry eyes. He wrapped his arm around her small waist and molded his body against her back. He felt her snuggling further into his embrace and smiled as he tightened his hold around her.

Jasmine smiled and turned into his arms nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck.

'Fred…'she whispered sleepily as she shyly put her arm around his waist too.

'Good morning, princess.' he whispered into her hair, smiling.

'Hi.' she said as she moved back to look at him.

'Are you feeling all right? I mean…I didn't hurt you, did I?' he whispered worriedly.

'No…I'm all right.' she said blushing as she realized that the sheet had fallen from her chest. She tried to cover her self but he stopped her with his hand.

'No…don't…let…let me see you first…'he whispered in a breathless voice. He brushed his hand over her collarbone and then her chest until it reached her waist. He looked up at her with a small smile.

'Beautiful…'he said as he pulled her to him, crushing her against his chest.

She laughed and snuggled close to him, placing a soft, loving kiss on his neck making him shiver. He pulled the covers around the both of them and held her tighter.

'Did you sleep well?' she asked him after a minute or so.

'Like a baby.' he said smirking.

'Me too.' she said giggling.

He grinned and leaned down towards her mouth. He kissed her softly, his lips barely brushing her mouth. She gave a little sigh and he pressed his mouth firmly against her own with a small moan. He deepened the kiss more and pulled her closer if that was possible until they were pressed together from head to feet. He took her right leg and slowly brought it over his legs and around his hip, caressing it lightly. They broke the kiss for air and smiled at each other.

'What time do you have to go?' she asked him as his hand made small circles on the smooth skin of her thigh.

'I don't have to go. I'll just take the day of.' he said smirking at her.

'You can do that?' she said with her eyebrows raised.

'Yep.'he said, leaning down to kiss her neck, placing openmouthed kisses there.

'Oh…okay then.' she said as her eyes fluttered close.

'Thank you for last night…'he whispered into her neck.

'Um…you are…welcome?' she asked him already blushing as the images from last night flashed in front of her eyes again.

He laughed and kissed her cheek before nuzzling his face into her neck again.

'So…I guess you liked it, my little minx?' he said as he tried to contain his laughter when he saw her embarrassed face.

'No!' she said quickly.

'Oh? So you didn't like it! That's good to know!' he said to her in a fake serious-hurt tone.

'No! I didn't mean that…I mean…I liked it…'she said blushing even more under his stare.

'Really? How much?' he asked her playfully with his hand never ceasing it's stroking on her thigh, making it hard for her to form proper words.

'Very much…'she said looking into his shining eyes.

'So you would be okay if we did it again sometime?' he asked her huskily.

She just nodded her head in agreement and he grinned before leaning down to kiss her again. She responded eagerly and after a while he moved back from her lips.

They stayed in bed for a while before Jasmine tried to stand up.

'Ah…ah…where are you going?' he asked her.

'I have to… you know?' she said looking pointedly at her belly.

'Oh! My apologies.' he said winking at her. She reached for her night dress next to the bed and pulled it over her head while he was watching her intently.

She left the bedroom and went to the bathroom leaving him staring after her retreating form with a smile on his face. He too stood up and put on his pants and shirt before heading for the kitchen. He poured a glass of water and sat on the table, drinking it slowly.

'Where are you?' she asked him from the bedroom.

'I'm here!' he said laughing softly.

She entered the kitchen with a robe and with her hair pulled back in a ponytail. He grinned at her and she sat down next to him.

'So, you want some breakfast?' she asked him smiling.

'Yes. I'm starving.' he said to her. She nodded and stood up. She made coffee and put some bread and butter on the table. He smiled gratefully at her and sipped his coffee while she took her sit next to him again. They ate in silence for a while before Jasmine looked up and saw him staring at her.

'What?' she asked him confused.

'Nothing…I just…'he said in a hushed tone.

'What is it? Tell me?' she said smiling.

'I'm really sorry for last night and I want you to know that I love you and I will try to keep the promise I gave you.' he said as he reached for her hand.

'I know. I love you too.' she whispered lacing their fingers together. He grinned and brought her hand to his mouth, kissing her palm softly.

'So what do you want to do today?' she asked him cheerily.

'Nothing. I just want to be with you.' he said shrugging.

'Okay. Then you have to help me cook if you stay here.' she said looking at him. His eyes widened and he swallowed hard.

'Do I have to?' he asked her pleading her with his eyes to say no.

'Yes! Come on it will be nice! You'll see.' she said happily.

'Well…I'm not good at cooking…'he said looking around the kitchen.

'It doesn't matter. You just gonna help me.' she said cheerily.

'Okay then.' he said with a smile. Her face lit up and she stood up from her chair.

'Perfect! I'm going to get dressed then. I'll be back!' she said as she happily exited the room.

'What am I going to do with you, darling?' he whispered with a smile, shaking his head not believing what kind of things made her happy.

'You really are something…'he whispered to the empty room.

**End of chapter 18**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think! Reviews really encourage me to write more! Please? **:)**


	19. Chapter 19

Hello again! I'm so sorry for the delay! I've been much stressed lately. Anyway, here's a big thank you to my reviewers: **silence** and **livin4ski**! Thank you so much for your support! **:)**

There is a** love scene **in this chapter**. **Nothing graphic but I had **to warn you**. On with the chapter then!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own From Hell! (I only wish I did…)

**Chapter 19**

Fred was sitting on the couch, smoking a cigarette with Jasmine in his arms. She was laying her head on his shoulder with her eyes closed. They had just eaten lunch and they had decided to sit in the living room for a while to relax. Fred looked down at her and smirked before taking another puff from his smoke while his hand moved in circles on her arm. Jasmine opened one eye and looked at him.

'Why do you smoke that thing?' she said frowning.

'It's addiction, darling.' he said smirking down at her.

'Addiction?' she asked him confused as she made herself more comfortable in his arms.

'Yes…just like you.' he whispered huskily.

'Me…?' she asked, swallowing hard.

He nodded his head and caressed her arm again more firmly. She leaned back against his chest, his stare made her nervous. He secretly smiled at her nervousness and finished his smoke. He put it out in the ashtray next to him and gently put his arm under her knees. He brought her on his lap and she gasped at the sudden action. He hugged her close to him, kissing her hair softly. She slightly trembled under his touch and he felt obligated to sooth her nervousness.

'Shhh…it's just me…'he whispered in her hair.

'I know…but…'she said or better whispered.

'But what?' he asked her softly as his hand found the hem of her dress and moved under it, gently stroking her leg.

'I don't know…you…I mean your touch is…'she trailed of as a blush came onto her face.

'Tell me…'he whispered as he felt his breath quickening at her words.

'I like it…and it's making me nervous…scared almost.' she finished, burying her face into his chest.

He looked down at her and touched her face with a single finger.

'Why? Why are you scared?' he asked her gently.

'That someday I might have to live without it.' she blurted out in a hushed voice.

His eyes widened and he opened his mouth as if to say something but then closed it again. He brought her face close to his while looking deep into her eyes with amazement before kissing her passionately. He placed his hand through her hair and grabbed a handful of it into his fist as his mouth moved feverishly on her own. She responded hesitantly before shyly bringing her own hand into his hair. She was surprised by his sudden, forceful attack on her lips but continued kissing him nonetheless. He moaned and broke the kiss, bringing his mouth next to her ear.

'Never!' he whispered harshly to her with her hair still in his grasp.

'Fred…?' she whispered confused.

'Never…I will never leave you…'he said again as he hugged her close to him.

'But…'she started but he cut her of again.

'No! I love you and I'll always be here!' he said, his voice rising.

Jasmine was looking at him with wide; scared eyes. She had never seen him so upset and it frightened her. He was always so calm.

Fred looked at her and his gaze softened when he saw her scared, confused expression.

'I'm sorry, darling. I didn't mean to snap.' he whispered as he put his hand on her leg again and touched it gently. She nodded her head and looked around for a while before looking at him again with soft, innocent eyes.

'I…I love you too.' she said after a minute of silence.

He smiled warmly and moved to kiss her again, his hand cradling her face as his other hand kept moving on her leg. She moved closer to him and pressed against him, making him groan at the feel of her body against him. He moved his hand further up her leg towards her thigh and she whimpered against his mouth. He broke the kiss for air but he continued his caresses while looking at her longingly. She opened her eyes and saw the desire on his face and she felt her cheeks becoming warm.

'God…don't do that…it makes me want you even more.' he said with a groan as soon as he saw her blush.

Jasmine's eyes widened and she moved around a bit, earning a moan from him this time.

'Jesus…'he mumbled, looking at her.

'We could…I mean if…if you want to…'she said hesitantly, looking at his shirt buttons. Before she had a chance to even really finish her words he picked her up and pulled her towards the living room wall. He pressed her against it and then pressed him self against her. His mouth found hers and he kissed her urgently as his hands touched her legs before finding the hem of the dress. Slowly he pushed it up and he grabbed hold of her legs. He picked her up so that her thighs cradled his waist. She placed her hands on his shoulders and held on tight. He broke the kiss and looked at her before moving his lips to her slender neck. Jasmine let her head fall back against the wall and let out a small sigh.

'You want to go to the bedroom?' he whispered huskily between kisses.

'Yes…I do…'she said softly.

With a groan he picked her up bridal style and carried her to his bedroom. He carefully placed her on his bed before moving his hands to his shirt buttons. He took it of while she watched him blushing. He smirked when he saw her looking away from him and moved to undo his pants. As soon as they were of he lied on the bed next to her and with a gentle hand he turned her face towards him again.

'Look at me please…I want to be able to see your pretty eyes.' he whispered as he leaned over her to kiss her. She nodded her head and let him kiss her slowly while his hands tugged at the laces of her dress. She gasped when she felt the dress leaving her body and she felt the cool air on her bare skin. She felt Fred's body moving on top of hers and she slowly put her hands around his back. She pulled him fully on top of her and her movement caused him to moan and tremble in her arms. She opened her legs slightly so that he could rest between them and he looked at her with wide eyes.

'Isn't this what you…'she said quickly, now unsure of herself.

'Yes…Oh God yes…'he whispered before kissing her again while his hands moved to her legs again. He pulled back and started placing open mouthed kisses from her neck to her shoulder while she stroked his hair gently with a small smile on his face.

Jasmine realized that she felt extremely safe in his arms even now. She knew that he would never hurt her; she knew that his embrace was the place where she would never experience pain. She smiled and kissed his hair as he was kissing her collarbone slowly. With a quick movement he was inside her and while Jasmine expected to feel discomfort she felt nothing of the sort this time. The only thing she felt was pleasure. She placed her legs around his waist more confidently than the first time and he gasped into her neck.

'Jasmine…'he whispered as he started moving slowly. He took hold of her hands and brought them to rest above her head, onto the soft pillow before lacing their fingers together. He looked at her with dark eyes and he gave a deep moan when she tightened her legs around him.

'Holy Mother…'he said in a choked voice, burying his face in her neck, kissing the skin there. She gasped and whispered his name when she felt him change the angle of his moves.

'Fred…'she gasped into his ear, making him shudder.

Fred tightened his hold on her hands so much that Jasmine thought he was going to break them but she didn't care at the moment.

After what seemed like a blissful eternity his moves ceased and a particularly loud moan escaped his gasping mouth along with hers. He leaned his head against her forehead and breathed heavily while she slightly trembled beneath him. Without releasing his hold on her hands he leaned and kissed her again as sweat fell from his forehead and down his neck. He pulled away and looked at her for a long time before speaking again.

'Sweet Jesus…I love you so much, sweetheart.' he whispered out of breath, looking down at her.

She smiled at him and looked at their joined hands.

'Jasmine?' he asked her, breaking her out of her reverie.

'Yes?' she answered, turning to look at him with love.

'Darling…will you marry me?' he asked her with wide, hopeful eyes.

Jasmine's eyes widened to the size of saucers and she stood staring at him blankly.

**End of chapter 19**

**Author's note:** There it is! Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! I really want to hear from you! So, please review? **:)**


	20. Chapter 20

Hello! It's me again! Here's the next chapter! I want to thank my reviewers: **livin4ski** and **silence** for their support! You guys rock! :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own From Hell!

**Chapter 20**

Jasmine was staring at Fred's face with her mouth wide open while he was looking at her with his eyes full of hope and love.

'Darling…?' he said as he started getting worried from her lack of response.

Again nothing, she didn't even blink.

'Sweetheart…are you okay?' he asked again as he gently squeezed her hands that were still being held between his own.

Jasmine finally closed her mouth and swallowed with difficulty while she continued staring into his warm brown eyes that now held worry in them.

'I…I'm okay…'she managed to choke out as she slightly tightened her hold on his hands.

'So…what do you think?' he asked her smiling hopefully at her.

'Fred… I …I …'she choked out as a few tears came to her eyes.

Fred mistook her tears for sadness and tried to move back from her with hurt, sorrowful eyes.

'It's okay…I understand…I mean…you are so young and …'he started but she stopped him by pulling him back on top of her with force.

'No! No!' she said panicked as he fell on top of her again and looked at her confused.

'I didn't answer yet.' she whispered into his ear and he closed his eyes as her warm, sweet breath hit his exposed neck.

'I thought that you…'he whispered as his hopes started rising once again.

'Yes.' she whispered, looking deep into his eyes.

'What!?' he choked out in a loud voice staring at her with wide eyes.

'Yes! Of course I'll marry you, silly!' she said giggling at his stunned expression.

'You…will?' he asked her in a hushed voice as wide smile slowly started coming on his face.

'Of course! I mean…who wouldn't want to be with you for the rest of his life?' she said as a faint shade of red appeared on her face.

'I don't know…maybe …Godley?' he teased her as he placed his lips on her forehead, feeling her blush under his lips.

'Fred! I'm serious!' she said as she hugged him and his body fell fully on top of her own smaller one.

'I know! Me too!' he said as he buried his face in the crook of her neck and nipped the skin there.

She laughed and stroked his back before reaching over and putting the covers around them.

'Cold?' he whispered against her neck.

'A little.' she said as she covered him with the sheet so that only his upper back was out of it.

'So, you really are going to marry me? Really?' he asked her again, not being able to believe she had said yes. Not believing that this angel agreed to become his wife.

'Yes, I am.' she said sweetly, playing with his hair.

He smiled and moved back to look at her, moving her hair away from her face with a gentle hand before stroking her cheek while his eyes had a sparkle of adoration inside them.

'You look like an angel sweetheart. An angel that fall from the sky and into my life.' he whispered as he traced the bridge of her nose with his finger.

'If you say that…what am I suppose to say about you? You saved me, Fred and you don't even realize it.' she whispered as tears gathered in her green eyes again.

'No…no sweetheart….don't cry…please don't…'he whispered as he rolled them over and pulled her in his arms.

'Please…I don't want you to cry. I meant to make you happy not sad.' he muttered in her hair as he felt a few tears falling on his chest from her eyes.

'I'm sorry…'she said softly wiping her eyes and sniffling.

'Don't worry; I just don't want you upset. I want to see you smiling.' he said as he cupped her cheek and a few tears fell on his palm. She smiled at him and placed her head on his chest as he gently rubbed her bare back with his hand. She buried her nose in his neck and inhaled his scent.

'Are…are you smelling me?' he said laughing warmly as he felt her nose bump against his jaw.

'Yes…you smell nice.' she said still smelling him.

'I do? That's new.' he said laughing as he let her rest her face against his neck and kiss his Adam apple softly.

'Oh…that tickles!' he said laughing even more.

She smiled and kissed his jaw before hugging him close. She closed her eyes and listened to his heart beating while she moved her hand on circles on his flat stomach.

'When are we going to get married?' she asked him softly.

'Whenever you want darling.' he whispered as he took her hand from his stomach and brought it to his lips, kissing her knuckles one by one.

'Okay.' she whispered back as she felt her eyelids getting heavy. After a while she was falling asleep while holding him tight.

Fred looked down at her and grinned as he started stroking her hair softly as if not to wake her. His eyes moved down her body and he sneaked a peek under the sheet but he moved back as he felt her stir and open one eye to look at him.

'I saw you…I'm sleeping now…'she mumbled before closing her eyes again.

He laughed and hugged her close before closing his eyes too with a small smile on his face.

**End of chapter 20**

**Author's note: **Here it is! Sorry if it's short but I thought it was a good place to stop for now! Thank you for reading but please review! Reviews are love and now I have more free time (For this week at least) since university is closed because of some problems. So please tell me what you think and I promise to update quickly!:)


	21. Chapter 21

Hello! Here's the next chapter! A huge thank you to my wonderful reviewers: **livin4ski** and **silence!** You are both wonderful! **:)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own From Hell!

**Chapter 21**

A week after Fred's proposition, Jasmine was reading a book in her bedroom while waiting for Fred to return. She was so lost in her book that she didn't hear his keys turning the lock of the front door neither the sound of his footsteps coming towards her semi lighted room. She only realized his presence when she felt a cold hand on her bare knee. She jumped, putting a hand on her chest and looked up to see his smirking face.

"God… you scared me, Frederick." She said as she placed her book on the bed.

"Sorry, darling. Must be a good book…" he said, his hand still caressing her knee.

"It is…I found it on the bookshelf…" she said looking at the cover of the book.

"Ahh…" he said as he took the book in his hand and read the title.

"Hamlet…aha…you like Shakespeare then?" he asked her with raised eyebrows and a smile on his handsome face.

"Very…but I have only read one of his works…except from this one of course." She said looking at him.

"And which one might that be if you don't mind me asking?" he said as he put the book back in her bed.

"Romeo and Juliet." She said proudly.

"That explains it then…" he said as he sat on the bed next to her.

"What?" she said nervously.

"That's why you are so sweet and romantic." He said simply.

"Fred…don't tease me. It's Romeo and Juliet! All people know this book!" she said lightly slapping his hand.

He laughed and put his hand back on her leg, gently stroking it.

"I have something for you…" he whispered to her, his hand reaching inside his pocket while the other continued rubbing her leg.

"What?" she said smiling at him as she sat up on the bed.

With a smile he took a velvet box from his coat pocket and slowly opened it. There, inside the small box was a beautiful silver ring with a stunning emerald stone on it shaped like a small heart. Jasmine's eyes widened and looked up to his smiling face.

"Fred…what…what is this for?" she asked him as she stared at the ring with amazement.

"If I remember correctly…a week ago you agreed to marry me. So, this is your ring." He said simply as he grinned at her.

"But…but this is too much. I mean…it's…" she said speechless.

"Do you like it?" he said in a soft voice, his eyes full of hope.

"Do I like it? I love it! But…this is too expensive." She whispered as her eyes shone with happy tears.

"I chose this stone because it reminds me of your eyes." He said as he took the ring out of its box and slowly put it on her finger.

"Perfect." He said, kissing her knuckles softly while looking her in the eyes. He smiled at her and came closer to her.

"Thank you." She whispered as his face came only a breath away from hers.

He smiled and put his hand on her leg once more making her jump slightly.

"Your hands are cold." She said giggling as he narrowed his eyes at her and came even closer as his hand moved towards her thigh while he pushed the fabric of her nightdress further up.

"Are they?'' he asked her huskily.

"Yes." She said still laughing.

"Warm me up then." He said grinning at her mischievously.

Jasmine stopped laughing and looked at him in the eyes before her eyes darted down to his full lips. She made the first move and closed the gap between them by kissing him on his lips softly. Fred not expecting her to actually kiss him first, stood frozen. She put her hands on his hair and caressed his brown locks gently. The action made him snap out of his trance like state and he kissed her back too. Jasmine pressed her lips harder against his and pushed his coat of his shoulders making him gasp at her boldness. Smiling against his mouth she threw the coat on the floor and hugged him close to her. She broke the kiss for air and looked into his eyes that were clouded with deep desire. Smiling at him she took his hands between her own and laced their fingers together as she slowly pulled him with her on the bed. He ended up on top of her while she started rubbing his hands to warm them. He smiled at her loving action and leaned down to kiss her again softly.

When his hands were warm enough she placed them on her waist and moved her hands on his vest buttons, slowly undoing it. He broke the kiss and looked at her hands before smirking at her.

"Eager, aren't we?" he said playfully as he placed his mouth on her neck trailing a path with it up to her ear before gently nipping at it. She gave a small giggle as his moustache tickled her skin making him smirk as he felt her taking of his vest too.

"My little minx…" he whispered lowly into her ear.

"Christmas are coming!" she said out of the blue as her hands moved to the waistline of his pants. She took hold of his shirt and took it out of his pants as she slowly moved her warm hands under it and up his strong back.

"Where did that came from?" he asked her smiling before shuddering when her hands came in contact with his bare skin.

"I just remembered it…I like Christmas…they are a beautiful holiday…Don't you think?" she said happily before kissing his neck, just below his ear. He closed his eyes and moaned at this as he clutched her hips in a vice like grip. With a growl he pushed her dress out of the way and settled between her legs before whispering in her ear again.

"Let's talk about this later, hmm? Right now I have better ideas than just talking…" he said huskily as he kissed her again and silenced her for the next couple of hours.

**End of chapter 21**

**Author's note**: So… Fred got her a ring! Isn't that nice? Anyway thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! If you review I promise not to take long with the next chapter! Please? **:)**


	22. Chapter 22

Hello, it's me again! Here I am with another update!

I want to thank my reviewers: **livin4ski **and **Siobhan**! Thank you both so much! **:)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own From Hell!

**Chapter 22**

Two months after Fred had given her the ring for their encagement; Jasmine and Fred were eating breakfast at the kitchen table. Outside it was raining quite heavily and when a particularly loud thunder was heard Jasmine jumped a little.

"Scared of thunders, darling?" Fred said to her smiling as he was sipping his coffee.

"A little…' she said as she put a hand on her head, rubbing her temple.

"Headache?" he asked her as he saw her.

"No…I'm okay." She said to him smiling. After a few minutes she stood up and picked up her cup to put it on the sink. The moment she tried to walk however she felt like her legs were made from jelly and that they couldn't hold her weight .Everything around her turned black and the last thing she heard was the sound of the cup as it hit the floor, Fred's voice calling her name and the feel of his arms around her.

"Jasmine! Sweetheart, are you okay?" Fred screamed as he managed to catch her before she fell on the floor. When he received no answer he started panicking and carefully he brought her into her room. He laid her gently on the bed while he stroked her brown hair away from her face.

"Darling…can you hear me?" he asked her in a pitiful whisper as he caressed her cheek. Panicking, he fled the room and exited the house. He walked a few steps and knocked on the door next to his house, where Doctor Brown was living.

A man around fifty answered the door and greeted him

"Fred! How are you?' he asked him but before he had time to respond Fred took him by his arm and into the rain.

"You have to come to my house. My girl isn't well." he explained quickly as they reached his door. He led him to Jasmine's room and found her awake.

"Honey! Are you all right?" Fred said to her concerned.

"I'm fine…just dizzy…" she whispered as she tried to smile at him.

"Let's see what's the matter young lady." The doctor said politely indicating for Fred to leave the room. Fred nodded and with a final worried glance at Jasmine left the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Fred walked to the living room and started pacing up and down the room with nervous footsteps. Worry was written all over his handsome features.

"What is wrong with her?" he wondered in a small voice as he reached in his pocket and grabbed a cigarette. He lighted it and took a puff from it as he sat down at one of the chairs. She hadn't been well for the last few weeks. She complained about her head, she didn't eat much. He was scared that something was wrong with her. He couldn't loose her; he needed her like the air he was breathing. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples as a massive headache came to his head. With a deep sigh he leaned back against the chair and looked at the clock, counting the minutes.

After what seemed like an eternity, the doctor came out of Jasmine's room and closed the door firmly behind him. Fred's head snapped up and he got up from his chair and walked closer to him.

"How is she? Is she okay?' Fred asked him, panicked.

"She's fine. Absolutely normal at her condition." The doctor said smiling at him.

"Condition?" Fred asked him as he frowned.

"Why yes, Frederick. Jasmine is pregnant." The doctor said confused.

"P…pregnant?' Fred said as the cigarette fell from his hand.

"Yes…didn't you know? I mean it never occurred to you that those were symptoms of pregnancy?" the doctor said.

"No I didn't…did she know?" he asked him.

"No, she didn't…I just said it to her and she was speechless." The doctor said.

Fred shook his head as if to clear it and a pained expression came to his face. He started moving backwards until he reached the door.

"Fred…where are you going? What about Jasmine?" the doctor said.

"S…stay with her please…I …got to go…" he muttered before exiting the house, leaving the front door open as he disappeared into the rain.

Doctor Brown frowned and softly closed the door.

"Fred?" Jasmine said from the doorway of her room in a soft voice.

"Fred has gone out, dear. But he will be back. Why don't you go back to bed? I'll say to my wife to come and stay with you for a while, hmm?" the doctor said kindly to her as he led her back to her room.

"But…but why did he leave? Did you tell him…?" she asked him as she sat on her bed.

"Yes, I did. I'm sure he'll be back. Stay here until I call my wife." He said as he left her room.

Jasmine stood still on her bed as tears came to her eyes. Doubt started forming in her heart. What if he didn't want the baby? What if he didn't come back again? She put a hand on her stomach as tears fall from her eyes and down her cheeks. She lied on her bed and closed her eyes tightly, ignoring the voice of Mrs. Brown that came into her room, asking her what was wrong.

**End of chapter 22**

**Author's note**: There it is! Why is Fred acting this way? Can anyone guess? No? Oh well…

Anyway, thank you for reading! Please review and you'll know faster what happens next! **:)**


	23. Chapter 23

Okay, this is the new chapter. I couldn't keep you waiting!

Here's a huge thank you to my reviewers: **livin4ski, silence and Lushlux**! Thank you all so much!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own From Hell!

**Chapter 23**

The heavy rain was falling on the cold streets of London as Fred was walking quickly through the people who were trying to protect themselves from the big droplets of rainwater. Fred however, didn't seem to mind the rain. He was walking, staring blankly at the road ahead of him. It had been hours since he had left the house, since he had learned about the baby. It was afternoon now and he just kept walking, his feet numb from the cold rain and wind. People were looking curiously at the inspector, watching as his clothes clung to his form, soaked to the bone. A thunder suddenly flashed and the noise seemed to break Fred from his reverie. He stopped walking and put his hand on the cold wall. He rested his forehead against it as he was breathing heavily.

The news had struck him like an earthquake. Of course he knew that the baby was his, it couldn't be anybody else's. It wasn't that that was bothering him. It was the fear of her being with child; it was the fear of loosing her like he lost Victoria. He closed his eyes as the memory of his lost wife came to his mind. The image of her unmoving body and pale face had been haunting his dreams until Jasmine had come to his life. The day that he lost her and his son was the worst day of his life or so he thought until his angel had come to his heart. The thought that something might happen to her during those ninth months ahead brought piercing pain onto his heart. The knowledge that he could loose her too was unbearable for him to even imagine.

He turned his head and looked around him as his body started trembling from the cold. He spotted a pub a few feet away from him and with unsteady legs he started walking towards it. In a few moments he was in and the loud noises surrounded him. He walked towards a table that was away from the entrance and it was quieter. He sat down at the booth and wiped with his hands the water from his face. He knew that he should probably go back to Jasmine but he couldn't, not yet anyway. He had to be alone for a while.

The barmaid approached him and asked him for his order.

"What's it gonna be, honey?" she asked him in a fake sweet voice. But Fred didn't look at her he just answered mechanically.

"A gin…bring the bottle…" he said absentmindedly as the woman nodded her head.

She returned a few minutes later with his order and placed it in front of him on his table. She left but not without staring at him first.

He opened the bottle and poured a generous amount of the gin in his glass. He took a big sip of it and looked at his hands before turning his gaze at the crowded pub. Men laughed as they were drinking and prostitutes were walking around looking for customers for the night.

As he was sitting there drinking and thinking about Jasmine's lovely, young face, a woman from the pub approached him and boldly sat next to him at the booth. Fred didn't even acknowledged her presence as he was lost in his thoughts. What snapped him out of his daze was a hand caressing his face. He turned his head sharply towards the invading hand and came face to face with a woman with black hair who was obviously a whore.

The clothes she wore and her seductive smile spoke for her.

He gave her a quick glance before returning his attention back to his glass.

"Want some company, deary? You seem sad." The woman said as she slid closer to him.

"No…" he muttered out of reflex, not really noticing her invading hands as they pushed some wet hair out of his face and traveled down his body deliberately.

"Oh…come on…" she whispered into his ear as she kissed his cheek and then his jaw, moving towards his slightly cold from the rain lips. However when he felt her lips brushing his own, he came to his senses and grabbed her chin in his hand, forcing her face away from his. The only one who wanted was Jasmine and she was not Jasmine.

"I said no! Why don't you find someone who is more willing?" he said in a hoarse whisper before firmly taking her hand of his thigh and pushed it away from him. The whore's eyes widened at the look he gave her and with a huff she stood up, glaring angrily at him before walking away muttering to herself.

Fred sat back on the chair and angrily pushed his hair out of his face before loosening his tie. He hated himself for leaving Jasmine at a time like this. He should be with her right now; telling her how much he loved her and that he was happy about her pregnancy. Because he did love her and he really wanted this baby. He was just scared… no scared was not right; he was petrified. He took a deep breath before finishing his glass. He sat there for a long time as he tried to gather the courage to go back to her and apologize.

_God only knows what she might be thinking_. He said silently to himself as he took out some money and left them on the table before getting up from his chair. With a final look around him he slowly exited the pub and headed home; to her.

----------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure that you're going to be okay?" Mrs. Brown asked Jasmine as they walked to the door.

"Yes, thank you for staying with me." Jasmine said with a sad smile at her as she opened the door for her.

"Okay, don't worry; he'll be back soon, honey." Mrs. Brown said to her with an encouraging smile.

Jasmine nodded and looked down.

"If you need anything just call me." The middle aged woman said before exiting the house.

Jasmine took a deep breath and sniffled as she headed for her room. She took of the nightdress that she was wearing and changed into a dress.

"Maybe it will be better like this…" she said to the empty room as she stood staring at the wall for a while. Finally she took her coat and headed for the door.

The moment she moved closer to it however it burst open, revealing a very distressed Fred. When he spotted her he smiled a small smile which fell of his face when he saw that she was ready to leave the house.

"J…Jasmine…? What are you doing?" he asked her as fear started bubbling up in his heart.

"I…I'm leaving." She said in a small voice looking at him in the eyes.

Fred's heart stopped and he stood staring at her with wide eyes, unable to move.

**End of chapter 23**

**Author's note:** Sorry to leave it there but I think it's a good place to stop for now.

Thank you for reading! If you want a quick update you have to review! I have already written the half of the next chapter so if you review I'll finish it more quickly! Please? **:)**


	24. Chapter 24

Hello my readers! Here's the next chapter!I promised it wouldn't take long!

I want to thank my reviewers:** silence, Lushlux, livin4ski and Luna Cargiante**!You are all great!**:)**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own From Hell!

**Chapter 24**

Fred kept staring at her with his eyes wide. He wanted to say so many things to her but his throat had gone dry. Only the moment that she tried to pass past him to get to the door he managed to speak again.

"No! Wait, please." He exclaimed as he closed the door and came to stand in front of it, blocking her exit.

"Please…don't go." He whispered to her as he looked at her.

"I have to…you obviously don't want to be near me so…" she whispered looking at her feet.

"Why do you say that? How can you believe that?" he asked her angrily as he took a few steps towards her.

'Come on, Frederick! You were gone all day! You left when you found out that I'm pregnant! What do you want me to believe? That you want me here?!" she said angrily, raising her voice for the first time at him.

"Sweetheart…it's not what you think. You don't understand!'" he said as he shook his head.

"I understand everything! I was stupid enough to believe that someone like you would want me! Just admit that you left because you don't want the baby!" she snapped at him as tears formed in her eyes.

"No! That's not true! Of course I want you!I need you here..." he said as his heart broke when he saw her tears.

"You want me but not the baby! Why were you going to marry me then?" she asked him looking angrily at the hand where her ring was a couple of hours before.

"I wanted to marry you because I want you! And I want the…where is your ring?" he asked her with hurt in his eyes.

"I left it on your nightstand." She said looking away.

"Why?" he asked her with a painful expression.

"Because since you don't want the baby, there is no reason for me to marry you is there?" she asked him as a tear fell on her cheek.

'No! Don't say that! I want you and the baby! Why don't you understand!" he said to her forcefully as he came to stand in front of her.

"You…want the baby?" she asked him in a small voice, looking at him.

'Of course I do, darling." He said smiling at her as his face softened.

"Then why…why did you leave…why didn't you say anything to me this morning?" she asked him as tears fell freely on her cheeks now.

"No…please…don't cry…I …" he said as he saw her tears. He tried to embrace her but she refused to come into his arms.

"Why don't you answer me, Fred?" she said as she wiped her tears with her hand.

"It has nothing to do with me loving you or me wanting the baby, darling. I was…I mean…I am afraid." He admitted looking away from her.

'Afraid? Of what?" she asked him confused.

'I'm… scared, no I'm mortified is the right word…about …about loosing you." He said in a barely audible whisper, looking into her green eyes that now were even more shining from her tears.

"Loosing me? You're not going to loose me because of the baby, Fred." She said looking at him.

He didn't say anything he just looked at her hopefully with sad eyes.

"Oh…Fred…is this about your wife's death?" she said as she finally realized what was the matter.

He nodded his head and sniffled a bit as his own eyes got teary.

"You don't have to worry about me. I'm going to be okay. Just because it happened once it doesn't mean it's going to happen again." She said as she came closer to him and put her hands on his face, caressing his cold cheeks.

"God! You're freezing! How long did you stay out there?" she said worriedly as she stroked his hair away from his face.

"Promise me that you won't go?" he whispered in a choked voice as he nuzzled his face into her hands.

"I promise not to go. If you want me here of course that is…" she said nervously.

'Of course I want you, honey…" he whispered as he leaned towards her lips slowly.

She smiled and put her arms around him as he kissed her lips softly. He placed his arms around her waist tightly and then slowly he brought one hand to rest on her stomach, caressing it softly through her dress. She gasped when his cold hands came in contact with her stomach and he immediately took them away, breaking the kiss.

"I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" he asked her panicked.

"No, silly! Your hands are just cold." She said giggling as she took them between her own and brought them to her mouth, trying to warm them with her breath like he had done that afternoon in the park. He smiled at her and took the opportunity to kiss her cheek and then her nose, moving towards her neck. Jasmine stopped her actions and sighed when she felt him kiss her neck gently. He took of her coat and threw it at the chair near by and then suddenly he kneeled in front of her and nuzzled his face into her belly making her laugh and blush at the same time.

"Fred! Stand up please…" she said as he gently stroked her belly and smiled up at her.

"I just wanted to talk to my child!" he said pouting like a kid and burying his face into her belly again.

She just shook her head and laughed even more but stopped when she felt him kiss her stomach while his hand went under her dress and stroked the back of her knee tenderly.

"Hi there, little one." He whispered against her stomach as he kissed it again. He got up and pulled her into his arms while he buried his face in her soft brown hair.

"I love you both, sweetheart…" he whispered into her hair as he clutched her to him.

"I love you too." She said smiling as she caressed his back. She frowned when she felt how wet his clothes really were.

"Fred…you should change your clothes. You're going to get a cold." She said as she moved back to look at him.

"Will you help me?" he asked her hopefully with a pleading smile.

She nodded her head and took his hand. They walked to his room and he took of his soaked coat first and then his vest while she searched for dry clothes. She found a pair of pants and a clean shirt and she turned around to face him only to see him with his pants on only. She blushed but approached him anyway, holding the clothes out for him.

"Here take this. I'll bring you a towel." She said as she opened another drawer and put out a white towel. She came closer to him and put it over his head making him laugh that warm laugh of his that made her insides melt like hot chocolate. She dried his hair as well as she could and then dried the rest of him too, stopping at his stomach.

"You do the rest!" she said in a high pitched voice, looking away from him.

"No, no missy. You started this…you finish it." He said as he lied down on the bed with his hands behind his head, looking at her with a smirk on his handsome face.

She shook her head and giggled but came close to him nonetheless. She unbuttoned his pants and took them off, leaving him only in his underwear. She took the towel and dried his legs too. Before she had a chance to move away though he grabbed her wrist and carefully pulled her onto the bed and into his arms, making her gasp.

"I think you forgot a place…" he whispered teasingly into her ear.

"Fred!" she said giggling.

He just smirked and leaned up towards her lips, kissing her passionately. Her eyes flattered close and she leaned into his embrace as he put his hands around her waist. Gently he rolled them over so that he was on top of her. He broke the kiss and his eye caught her ring on the nightstand. He reached over and took it in his hand. He took her hand and placed it again on her finger before kissing her palm softly.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered looking at her.

"What?" she asked him.

"I'm sorry for making you feel obligated to take this off. I'm sorry for making you cry." He said as he nuzzled her neck with his nose.

"It's okay…I should have understood your pain." She said smiling at him.

He leaned down and kissed her again before moving back. He slid down and took hold of her dress , pulling it up her legs.

"Fred!" she said shocked.

"Shh…I just want to lie here with you. But I want to be able to touch your skin…" he muttered as he took the dress of. He helped her take of her undergarments too and then he put the covers around them both. He rested his head on her chest and listened to her heartbeat as she stroked his hair softly. He moved his hand to her bare belly and caressed it gently.

"How are you feeling? Any dizziness…nausea…headache?" he asked, looking up at her worried.

"Just a little tired. The funny thing is I haven't done anything and I feel like that." She said looking at him.

"I thing it's normal, love." He said as he kissed her collarbone and slid under the covers towards her belly once again. His head disappeared under the covers and she laughed warmly when she felt his moustache tickling the skin around her belly button.

"Fred, that tickles!" she said as she felt his lips caressing the skin there gently.

"Hush…I'm communicating with her…" he said in a hushed voice as he gently poked her belly.

"Her…?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"Why yes! She's going to be a girl of course!" he said from under the covers as he continued placing butterfly kisses all over her abdomen. She laughed again and felt him resting his head against her belly as his hands snaked around her waist and hugged her to him tightly.

"As much as I like you sitting there…I would prefer if I was able to see you too." She said as she peeked under the covers to look at him.

"Kay…" he muttered and with a final kiss on her belly his face reappeared from under the covers. He kissed her quickly on the lips and rested his head on her chest again, nuzzling her skin.

"There…mow I see your face.' She said stroking his cheek.

He smiled at her and stroked her arm with his hand as he closed his eyes. After a while he was asleep in her arms and in his sleep he tightened his hold on her. She kissed his hair and closed her eyes too, falling asleep almost immediately.

**End of chapter 24**

**Author's note: **There you go! I hope it didn't disappoint!

Thank you for reading! Please review and I promise to update soon! **:)**


	25. Chapter 25

Hello everyone! Here is the new chapter! I hope you like it!

I want to thank my reviewers: **silence, livin4ski, Lushlux and Don't Talk To** **Strangers!** Thank you all for your support! **:)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own From Hell!

**Chapter 25**

A few weeks later Jasmine and Fred were at Doctor Brown's office for Jasmine's examination.

"Everything seems fine. How are you feeling?" the doctor asked her as he took of his glasses.

"I'm okay…I have morning sickness and sometimes I'm a bit dizzy…" Jasmine said looking at him, while Fred was standing next to her, lightly stroking her hair.

"It's normal…are you eating?" he asked her.

"Yes she does. Believe me, I know!" Fred said smirking at Jasmine who just pouted.

"Yes, I am eating. A couple weeks before I didn't want to but now I want…a lot…" she said embarrassed.

"That's good, dear. Just be careful and don't tire yourself a lot." The doctor said as he patted her arm and smiled at her.

"Thank you, doctor." She said smiling as she stood up from the chair.

"From my calculations you must be around…three months pregnant." He said to her as he stood up too.

Fred grinned and pulled her into his arms as he kissed her forehead gently. Jasmine snuggled close to him and smiled too.

"Okay, I'll see you in three weeks. If anything happens don't hesitate to come." He said to them as Fred paid him.

"Thank you." Fred said as he and Jasmine exited the doctor's office.

"Wait…put on your coat." Fred said to her as he placed her coat around her and snaked an arm around her waist.

"Thank you." She said to him as she placed her arm around his waist too. He smiled down at her and they started walking towards their house.

"You think it will be snowing at Christmas?" she asked him softly as they walked together.

"Oh…I don't know. Maybe…it's pretty cold now though and it's just one week before Christmas so…who knows?" he said as he pressed her body closer to his in order to warm her.

"It would be nice if it snowed." She said dreamily looking around.

"Yeah…you know what cold and snow mean, right?" he asked her seriously looking at her.

"What?" she asked him curiously.

"Lots of cuddles for me!" he said smirking at her as he winked.

"Fred! I thought you were doing to tell me some kind of story!" she said laughing as she pinched his nose.

"Ouch!" he whined, rubbing his nose like a kid.

She laughed at his facial expression and kissed his cheek as they arrived at the house. Fred took out his keys and opened the door for her.

"You know…that's not where you pinched me." He said pouting at her.

"Come here and I will kiss it to make it better." She said as she took of her coat and gloves. He smiled at her and eagerly came into her open arms. She hugged him, laughing at his antics and kissed his nose two times before moving back to look at him.

"Better?" she asked him as she pushed his hair away from his face.

"Maybe…" he whispered as he leaned in to kiss her lips softly. She smiled into the kiss and kissed him back just as softly while she ran her fingers through his hair. Slowly he started walking them backwards until her back hit the wall as he continued placing small, quick kisses on her lips. She giggled as his moustache tickled her upper lip and he laughed as he moved back to look at her.

She brushed her finger over his moustache and his eyes darkened with desire at her innocent gesture. She looked up to his eyes, smiling but she turned serious when she saw his stare.

"Fred…?" she said as she caressed his bottom lip with the same finger and he shuddered. He kissed her finger as it passed over his lip while looking at her.

"Let's get married!" he whispered suddenly as he buried his face in her neck.

"What…now!?" she asked him laughing.

"If you want to…but I was thinking in a couple of weeks…" he mumbled against her neck as he started placing open mouthed kisses there, making her eyes close at the feeling of his soft lips on her skin.

"That…um…that'd be …good…" she said as she started breathing heavily. He smirked against her skin and moved his hands to her hips, caressing her skin through her dress.

She put her hands on his shoulders and hold on tight as a wave of dizziness overcame her.

"Darling…?" he asked her as he took hold of her waist.

"I'm okay…just a bit…dizzy." She said smiling softly as he put a hand on her cheek and stroked it.

"Better now?" he asked her with worry written all over his face.

"Yes…I'm hungry!" she said suddenly making him laugh.

"Me too…" he said huskily as he nipped her earlobe lightly.

"Fred! I meant for food!" she said as she pinched his nose again.

"Ouch! Me too! Whatever did you think I was talking about?" he asked her as he grabbed his sore nose.

"Well something that certainly is not food…" she mumbled as she looked around.

"Come on then you big eater!" he said teasingly as he took her hand and dragged her to the kitchen. He sat her down at one of the chairs and he went to the kitchen counter.

"Don't tell me that you are going to cook!" she said with wide eyes.

"Yep! I'll make …eggs!" he exclaimed happily making her giggle.

"Oh, no…" she said putting a hand on her head as she continued laughing.

"Hey! Don't laugh at my cooking!" he said as he grabbed four eggs.

"Sorry, sweetie." She said as she looked at him. He stopped when he heard the endearment and turned to look at her.

"That's the first time…you called me that…" he whispered with a smile on her face.

"Don't you like it?" she asked him quickly.

"No! Of course I do." He said smiling goofily at her.

She smiled back too and sat back on the chair while he prepared their dinner. In a few minutes he was done and they started eating together.

"That's good." She said with a mouthful of food. He laughed and nodded his head while staring at her. Jasmine looked up from her food and swallowed before speaking.

"What?' she asked him looking at her self.

"Nothing…you're just so beautiful." He whispered with a small smile on his face.

She just blushed and looked at her now empty plate. He pushed his plate towards her and she looked at him surprised.

"Eat it." He said smiling.

"What? I mean…what about you?" she asked him even though she was still a bit hungry.

"I'm full, really." He said, looking at her with gentle eyes.

"Are you sure…Oh God, I don't even understand why I'm still hungry!" she said looking accusingly at her belly while he just chuckled.

"It's okay, sweetheart. Eat it." He said as he stroked her hand.

She hesitantly started eating and he smiled at her.

In a few minutes she was done and together they washed the dishes.

"Okay, let's go to bed." He said to her as he extended his hand for her to take. She took his offered hand and they walked to their rooms.

"Hey…you want to sleep with me tonight?" he asked her.

"Yes! I'll go change first." She said smiling as he nodded.

She put her night dress on and exited her room. She entered his bedroom and found him under the covers, waiting for her. He smiled when he saw her and patted the space next to him.

"Come here, darling." He said to her warmly and she slid under the covers with him.

"God…it's cold…" she said as she snuggled close to him.

"Come closer then.' He said to her.

"I don't think I can come any closer than this, Fred." She said giggling.

With a smirk, he took hold of her waist and brought her to rest on top of him, making her gasp.

"There." He said looking at her.

She beamed at him and laid her head on his chest. Her eye caught the picture of his dead wife on his nightstand and she smiled.

"She was very pretty." She said in a soft voice, looking at the picture.

Fred turned his head towards the direction of her eyes and a sad smile came to his face.

"Yes…she was. She was very kind too. Sweet just like you, my love." He whispered, kissing her hair as he looked at the picture with sadness. Jasmine looked up at him and kissed his jaw line gently before resting her head in his chest again.

"Does the picture bother you?" he asked her suddenly and she looked up at him.

"No!Of course not! She was a part of your life and I love her for it." she said seriously while he looked amazed at her tender words.

"Okay." he whispered.

"Will you talk to me about her sometime?" she asked him after a while.

"Hmm… some other day." He said, caressing her back before moving his hand towards her stomach. A slightly noticeable bump had started forming there and he smiled.

"There she is…" he said in her ear and she looked down at his hand on her belly.

"She…? You really want a girl, don't you?" she asked him teasingly.

"Yes…but I wouldn't mind if it was a boy…" he said as he kissed her cheek.

She hummed in response and closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his warm hand moving over her abdomen. He put the covers better around them and stroked her hair.

"Warm enough?" he asked in her ear and she nodded with a happy smile.

"Good…pumpkin…" he said teasingly and her eyes snapped open.

"Pumpkin…?...I like it!" she said shrugging before closing her eyes again, listening to his quiet laughter.

He stood there staring at her while she fell asleep in his arms.

"What would I do without you, my sweet?" he whispered in a choked voice as he caressed her cheek and then moved his hand again on her belly where he kept it there for the rest of the night.

**End of chapter 25**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me if you liked it! I have a cold AGAIN and it would really cheer me up! What is wrong with me and holidays? Every Christmas I am sick…Anyway, please review? **:)**


	26. Chapter 26

Okay, here's the next chapter! I hope you'll like it!

I want to thank my reviewers: **silence** and **livin4ski**! Thank you both for your support! :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own From Hell!

**Chapter 26**

Four days before Christmas Jasmine was getting ready to go to the market with Fred. He had said to her to be ready around five because he would pick her up after work. She wore a simple pink dress and pulled her hair up in a high ponytail. She went to the living room and sat there waiting for Fred to return. She placed a hand on her stomach and rubbed it softly. She smiled happily and leaned back against the couch.

She looked up when she heard keys on the lock and the door opened to reveal a disheveled inspector with pink cheeks and nose.

"What happened to you?" she asked him laughing softly.

"It's cold." He said with a pout as he closed the door.

"It is? It's pretty warm in here." She said as she stood up from the couch and came closer to him. He put his keys on the table and pulled her into his arms, kissing her forehead tenderly.

"Are you all right? I'm not late am I?" he asked her as he rubbed her back gently, enjoying her warmth.

"I'm okay and you are not late. I just finished dressing." She said as she stood up on her toes to kiss his pink from the cold cheek. He smiled as her warm, soft lips touched his skin and held her tighter.

"Are you sure you want to go out? I mean…it's cold and …" he said hesitantly, placing a hand on her belly.

"Yes, I do. We have to get presents for your friend and his wife. We can't go with empty hands. They were kind enough to invite us for Christmas." She said as she took her coat from the couch and put it on.

"Have you eaten?" he asked her as he buttoned her coat for her.

"Yes…you?" she asked him as she combed his hair with her fingers, making him smile at her.

"No but it's okay. We can eat when we come back together, hmm?" he said to her as he took his scarf from a drawer and put it around her too.

"Fred! I look like a bear!" she said laughing while he just chuckled as he moved back to look at her.

"No, you look like a pumpkin." He said as he took her hand and opened the door for her. They exited the house and started walking through the cold from the snow streets.

"Isn't it nice?" she said excited, looking at the different shops.

"Yes, darling." He said quietly to her as he pulled her to his side, putting an arm around her.

They walked for a while and suddenly Jasmine spotted a patisserie.

"Oh my God, look!" she said as she saw the different sweets.

"What?" he asked her confused.

"Look at these cakes!" she said as she took his arm and dragged him closer to the shop.

"You want one? Let's go in then." He said to her, smiling at her eagerness.

She nodded happily and he kissed her cheek before guiding her inside.

"My…I don't know which one to choose…" she whispered looking around.

"Do you like chocolate?" he asked her as he saw a chocolate cake close to him.

"Yes…should we take one for Peter and Helen?" she asked him.

"It's early. Choose on for us and I'll come by before we visit them." He said to her with a smile.

"Okay…um…this one…?" she said pointing to a quite big chocolate cake with nuts.

"Anything you want, …sorry, miss…can we take this one, please?" he said to a young woman at the counter.

"Of course, sir." She said smiling charmingly at him.

She took the cake and they followed her back to the counter to pay.

"Is it for a present, sir?" she said, staring intently at Fred, making Jasmine frown and look at her.

"No." he said, oblivious of her stare. Jasmine elbowed him sharply on his side and he turned to look at her.

"What?" he asked her clueless.

She rolled her eyes and looked at the woman who was taking a lot of time preparing the cake, as she was looking at Fred all the time, hoping to catch his eye. Fred looked up and caught the woman staring and he smiled uncomfortably at her, earning another blow at his side from a very angry Jasmine.

"There you go." She said finally, her hand lingering a lot more than necessary on his as she took the money from him. Jasmine glared at her and she took the box with the cake in her hands, already exiting the shop.

"Thank you. Jasmine…not so fast." He said as he caught up with her and took the cake from her.

"It's not my fault that you are slow." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh…I think you are jealous again, my pet." He said smugly as they walked.

She just glared at him causing him to laugh as he snaked an arm around her waist while she pouted.

Their next stop was a shop with clothes where they bought a hat for Helen and a scarf for Peter. When they were done they headed back home hurriedly since it was getting late and they were both cold and hungry. They entered the house and laid the bags on the couch as they took of their coats.

"Why don't you take a bath, sweetheart? It will warm you." He said to her softly as he took the cake towards the kitchen.

"Okay, I'll put these in my room." She said as she took the bags.

"I'll warm the soup you made." He said, winking at her.

She nodded her head and went to her room. She put the bags in her closet and took a clean night dress and her robe, heading for the bathroom. She closed the door and put her hair down before taking of her dress. She filled the tub with water and got in, enjoying the warm water on her skin. She washed her hair and then her body and then sat there, relaxing.

"Jasmine? Are you done? Soup's ready!" Fred called to her from the kitchen.

Smiling she grabbed the edges of the tub, trying to stand up. The moment she made to stand however she felt a sharp, quick pain on her belly and let out a small cry. She took a big breath and stood still. She put a hand to her belly and looked fearfully down. Her eyes widened as she saw that the bathwater was…red. She put her hand between her legs and brought it in front of her face. _Blood…_

"Oh…my God…" she whispered as fear embraced her entire being.

"Fred…" she whispered in a barely audible whisper. When he didn't answer, possibly because he didn't hear, she tried again.

"Frederick!" she yelled as her voice trembled.

In a minute he was at the door.

"What is it, sweetheart? You need h…" but he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her blood covered hand. Their eyes locked and she felt like her legs couldn't support her. He quickly came closer to her and managed to take her in his arms as she fainted and everything went black.

"Jasmine!" he yelled as he held her naked body close to him.

**End of chapter 26**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! I'll update sooner if you do!

This chapter is for **livin4ski** who likes cliffhangers! There you go, love! **:)**


	27. Chapter 27

Hello everyone! Here I am with a new update!

I want to thank my reviewers: **Don't talk to Strangers** and **silence**! Thank you so much! **:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own From Hell!**

**Chapter 27**

"Oh my God…what do I do?" Fred said as he took Jasmine out of the tub and wrapped her body in a towel. He picked her up and took her to his room and laid her on the bed. He touched her forehead and then, hesitantly he looked under the towel, between her thighs.

"Oh…oh God…blood." He whispered panicked. At that moment there was a knock on the door and he run towards it. He opened it and there was Peter, holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Peter! Please you have to call the doctor!" Fred said to him pleadingly.

"Yes! Of course…but for who?" he asked him worried.

"Jasmine! She's bleeding." Fred said as he pushed him towards the house next door.

"Oh, dear. I'm going!" he said and Fred walked back inside.

He leaned over Jasmine and kissed her forehead repeatedly.

"Sweetheart…wake up." He said to her, patting her cheek. A few moments later she stirred and opened her eyes. When she saw Fred she clutched his hand and her eyes widened.

"Fred…there was blood….Why there was blood?" she asked him in a choked voice.

"I don't know, sweetie. The doctor is coming." He told her, stroking her hair.

"Can you see…if...?" she asked him petrified.

He nodded his head and slowly looked again, putting his hand there.

"Are you in pain? Because it isn't bleeding right now…the blood is from before." He said to her as he wiped his hand on the towel before bringing her robe.

"No…it doesn't hurt right now…but before…I'm scared." She said in a small voice.

"Don't be, darling. I'm here... Can you put this on?" he asked her gently.

She nodded her head and sat up carefully while he put the robe around her. She sat back and he fixed the cloth around her gently.

"Now…calm down…" he said to her, kissing her softly on the lips and he felt her trembling.

"Shh…" he said, rubbing her arms.

At that moment Peter came in with her doctor and Fred stepped aside.

"Hello there, Jasmine. Let's see what's wrong." Doctor Brown said to her softly as he came closer to the bed.

Fred and Peter went to leave the room but the doctor called Fred back.

"Fred? Maybe you should stay and help me clean Jasmine. She would be more comfortable if you do it." He said to him.

Fred nodded immediately and walked back while Peter closed the door behind him as he left.

"Please take this and clean her for me." The doctor said as he turned away. Fred took the cloth and carefully cleaned the blood from her legs gently while smiling encouragingly to her. When he was done he moved back and the doctor looked at her carefully for a long time while Fred was fidgeting behind him.

"Don't worry. The baby is okay but you have to be very careful the next months. That means no work, no heavy lifting and you must rest. If you do not do that there will be trouble for the baby. Now, you won't leave the room for a week. Okay?" he asked her as he cleaned his hands.

"Yes…but what was that…?" Fred asked him as he approached the bed.

"It might be some hormonal problem…or some signs of her period. Don't worry if she rests everything will be okay." The doctor said smiling at them.

"Can't I …sit on a chair at least sometimes…? I mean it's Christmas in two days and…" Jasmine said hopefully.

"Of course. Fred will help you walk around." The doctor said patting her arm. Fred nodded and winked at her and she smiled, relieved that the baby was fine.

"If anything happens you know where to find me, right Fred?" the doctor said at them.

"Thank you. What are you doing for Christmas, doctor?" Fred asked him as he was leading him out of the room but not before flashing another smile to Jasmine.

"Oh! Just dinner with my wife and children…" the doctor said laughing as he left the room.

In a few minutes Fred was back with Peter.

"Are you okay now, Jasmine?" Peter asked gently.

"Yes, sir. Thank you." She said to him as Fred sat next to her on the bed.

"Oh please. Don't call me 'sir' anymore. Just Peter." He said to her laughing.

"Yes, Jasmine do that. He's definitely not a 'sir'." Fred said earning a glare from Godley.

Jasmine laughed and she put a hand on her stomach, rubbing it softly. Fred saw the movement and placed his hand upon her own.

"Are you feeling all right now?" he asked her softly as he put his arm around her, hugging her closely.

"Yes, just scared." She said softly, looking at him.

"Don't be." He said, kissing her cheek.

"Peter…would it be okay if you came here for Christmas with Helen? Since I can't get up?" she asked him hesitantly.

"Sure thing! We'll bring the food here." Peter said smiling.

"Okay, Fred will get the dessert then." Jasmine said and Fred nodded his head in agreement.

"Great! I'll see you then!" Peter said as he exited the room and then the house, leaving them alone.

"Are you cold?" Fred asked her worriedly.

"Just a little." She said, pushing some hair away from his face.

"Want to get under the covers?" he asked her sweetly, kissing her palm.

She nodded her head but then she pouted.

"What?" he asked her panicking.

"I have to…go to the bathroom." She said, biting her lip.

"No problem. Come here, princess." He said to her as he picked her up bridal style and she smiled happily at him while he carried her to the bathroom. He smiled at her and put her down to do what she had to do.

"You need any help?" he asked her.

"No…can you turn around?" she asked him and he smirked. He bowed smirking and turned around. In a few minutes she was done.

"You can turn now." She said as she started walking back to the room but she felt a little dizzy and stopped.

"No, no! I'll carry you." He said quickly picking her up again. He laid her to his bed again and put the covers around her nicely.

"Why didn't you put me to my bed?" she asked him curiously.

"So I can keep an eye on you, love." He said to her as he took of his vest.

"So! I'll bring you the soup. I'll just warm it up again a bit." He said to her and left the room.

When they were done with the food, Fred changed into his night clothes and slid under the covers with her. He turned towards her and came closer to her body. She snuggled close to him and his hand subconsciously went to her belly. She smiled at him and buried her face to his neck, softly kissing the skin there, making him smile.

"Come closer, sweetheart." He whispered and he pressed her body against his own, feeling her warmth. His hand left her stomach and went to her back, hugging her close to him.

"Nothing to worry about. Everything is going to be okay." He said to her and she nodded, closing her eyes and falling asleep into his safe embrace.

**End of chapter 27**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! Please review and I'll try to update again tomorrow! **:)**


	28. Chapter 28

Hello! Here's the Christmas chapter for you all!

I want to thank my reviewers: IwantMyPhonCallIWantedIt and Don't Talk To Strangers! Thank you both so much! **:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own From Hell!**

**Chapter 28**

Jasmine woke up two days after the incident, feeling very warm. She slowly opened her eyes and looked next to her; no Fred. She looked towards her stomach and she saw a bump there under the covers. Then she realized that someone was resting against her belly. She peeked under the covers and she had to stifle her laughter. There, sleeping on her belly was Fred. His cheek was resting against her stomach and his hands were around her waist.

"So that's why I'm so warm." She said as she laced her fingers through his soft brown hair. Fred mumbled something incoherent in his sleep and buried his face into her belly, nuzzling her like a kitten. She smiled and stroked his neck.

"Mine…" he mumbled against her belly and this time she did laugh lightly as not to wake him. He stirred a bit but didn't wake up. Jasmine looked at him and then at the clock. Nine o' clock.

"It's Christmas today…" she said with a happy smile.

Fred let out a small whimper and stirred again, waking up. He rubbed his nose against her belly and opened his eyes. He looked around disorientated and when he realized where he was sleeping, he smiled goofily at her belly before looking up to Jasmine who was looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"Comfy?" she asked him.

"Yep!" he said nodding eagerly before putting his head on her belly again.

"Fred…you are …" she started and he looked up at her with smiling eyes.

"What, I am what?" he asked her.

"…adorable." She finished with a happy sigh.

He grinned widely and tickled her side a little making her giggle.

"Am I? You little minx." He said to her teasingly while he crawled up her body and leaned over her. He stopped grinning and he closed the gap between them by kissing her passionately on the lips, making her sigh. She hugged him closely and tried to pull him down and onto her but he broke the kiss and shook his head.

"I'll crash you, love." He said hoarsely and he rolled them over so she could snuggle close to him. He looked down at her and brought her closer for another kiss as his hand went to her long hair.

"Merry Christmas." She said as they broke the kiss, kissing him on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas, darling." He said to her with a smile, running his hand through her soft locks.

"You have to go and buy the dessert!" she said to him suddenly.

"I already did." He said smirking.

"You did? When?" she asked him confused.

"I went out yesterday when you were taking your nap." He said.

"That's good. You are sneaky…I hope that woman didn't stare at you like the other time." She said as she remembered what happened to that shop.

"No, she didn't stare. She tried to kiss me! It was terrible! I thought she was going to rape me for a minute! They had to call the police to get her of me!" he said to her so seriously that she believed him right away.

"Oh my God, Fred! Are you okay?" she asked him terrified.

Fred couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing at her petrified face. Jasmine looked at him confused before slapping his arm.

"You are incredible!" she said to him as he continued to laugh.

"I thought you were serious!" she said pouting.

"Jesus! You looked so scared! You should have seen your face!" he said, hugging her close to him.

"You are mean." She stated.

"And you are beautiful." He said smiling. She looked at him and kissed him quickly again before pushing him out of the bed.

"Oy! What was that for?" he asked her as he got up, pouting.

"You have to get dressed. It's Christmas, we have to get ready. Peter and Helen might come early." She said as she sat up and tried to get out of bed.

"Wooah! Where are you going, missy?" he asked her as he came to stand in front of her.

"I got to pee." She said bluntly making him laugh.

"I'll help you then." He said as he tried to pick her up.

"Fred! This is silly. I feel perfectly fine." She said, slapping his hands away.

"But…" he said.

"I'll just go to the bathroom and then I'll get dressed. I'll just sit in a chair. Do not worry." She said, stroking his cheek as she got up.

"Okay." He said calmly, watching her as she left the room. He followed close behind her, watching her every step until she arrived at the bathroom door.

"Fred! Stay here. There's no way you are coming with me inside." She said firmly and he actually pouted again. She walked in and closed the door.

"Fine…" he mumbled as he waited outside.

When she was done she got dressed with him fussing over her. She went to the living room and sat on the couch while he moved around the house, doing several things.

Around twelve there was a knock on the door and Fred answered. Peter and Helen were at the door with the food in their hands.

"Merry Christmas!" they both said making Fred laugh.

"Merry Christmas to you too!" he said as he took a large plate from Helen and motioned them to come in. They entered the house and they both went to hug Jasmine.

"Great! No hug for me!" Fred said.

Helen laughed and hugged him too making him smile.

"There you go." She said to him and Fred winked at her.

They all sat down at the big table of the living room and Helen with Jasmine served the food.

"Dear, you don't have to tire yourself." Helen said to her as they brought the food.

"I'm fine, Helen. Don't worry." Jasmine smiled at her.

When everything was ready they started eating peacefully and talking to each other happily. Fred stole glances at Jasmine, smiled and winked at her.

"God…this food is excellent, Helen." Fred said.

"Thank you, Frederick." She said to him.

After they finished eating, Jasmine spoke again.

"Fred! Bring the dessert, please." She said eagerly and he smirked at her.

"Of course, princess." He said as he got up and went to fetch the dessert.

"Why you never talk to me like that?" Helen snapped at Peter suddenly, making him widen his eyes and making Jasmine laugh.

Peter shrugged and returned to drinking his wine and then Fred returned with a cake and small plates for it.

"There you go." He said as he cut the cake and gave one piece to everyone; including himself. He gave the plate to Jasmine and smirked.

"A rather big one for you, pumpkin." He said and she blushed.

An hour later they sat together on the couch, talking.

"So you see we had this idea and Fred walked into their building and found the papers." Peter said to them. He was talking about the Ripper case and Jasmine was quite scared from the description.

"Yeah…we could have been on big trouble." Fred said.

"If it hadn't been about that red head we wouldn't have solved the mystery." Peter said without thinking.

"A woman?" Jasmine asked confused and Fred's eyes filled with terror.

"Yes! She was that woman that Fred here had a very soft spot for!" Peter said laughing but he stopped when he saw the glare Fred sent him.

"I see." Jasmine said and she turned her attention to Helen who started talking about a recipe. Fred looked at Jasmine with searching eyes but she didn't turn his way for a long time.

"Why did you have to say that? What am I going to tell her now?" Fred hissed at his friend as he got up to leave with Helen.

"I'm sorry. It just slipped." Peter said.

Fred shook his head and walked him to the doorway while Jasmine said goodbye to Helen.

"Thank you so much for coming." Jasmine said to them with a smile.

"Our pleasure, dear." Helen said as they exited the house.

Fred closed the door and looked at Jasmine who had started cleaning the table from the dessert plates.

"No, leave it, sweetheart. I'll do it." He said to her smiling and she looked up at him with a thoughtful expression.

"I guess you want to know about the woman Peter mentioned." Fred said to her with a small sigh.

"It's okay. If you don't want to tell me…" she said as she saw his expression.

"No, I will. When I got that case…I met this …woman who was involved with the victims…she started giving me information and we started getting really close…" he said looking at her with nervous eyes.

She nodded and he continued.

"Her name is Mary Kelly…and she was…" Fred started but stopped and cleared his throat.

"She was what?" Jasmine asked confused by his hesitation.

"She was a prostitute, Jasmine." He finished and her eyes widened.

"She lived in the streets just like you did before I meet you." He said quietly, looking at her.

"Like me? She was a…oh…" she stammered, nodding her head.

"I…I thought I loved her…" he said in a whisper.

"You did? What happened to her?" she asked him uncomfortably.

"She left…I …she wanted me to go with her…but I decided to stay here to ensure her safety." He said looking at his hands and then at her.

"So, she was …a prostitute and lived in the streets like me." She said to him and he nodded his head.

"Fred…did you take me here because I remind you of her? Just because I was an unfortunate woman like she was?" she asked him seriously, looking him in the eyes.

"What? No! Of course not! I love you…you are nothing like her." He said quickly as he came close to her and pulled her into his embrace.

"Don't ever think that you are here because I just needed someone. I love you more than my life, I swear." He said into her hair.

"You do?" she asked him in a small voice and he nodded fiercely into her hair.

"Of course, darling. You are so innocent and sweet that should be a crime." He said smiling warmly. She laughed and kissed his cheek

"Do you…still love her?" she asked him after a moment.

"No…I don't. I don't think I knew what love really meant…until I met you. You changed my life, Jasmine." He said softly to her.

"I love you too." She said and he moved back to look at her. He grinned and kissed her softly before crushing her to his embrace again. They stood like that for a long time, just enjoying each others warmth.

**End of chapter 28**

**Author's note:** Thank you for reading! Please review an tell me what you think! It will bring me great joy if you do!

**Merry Christmas** to everyone!!! **:)**


	29. Chapter 29

Hello everyone! I'm sorry for the delay! Here's the next chapter!

I want to thank my reviewer **Don't Talk To Strangers!** Thank you for your support! **:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own From Hell! I only own my OC!**

**Chapter 29**

"Jasmine! I have to go out for a while. Will you be okay?" Fred asked as he was putting on his coat.

"Yes, don't worry." She called from her bedroom as she took of her robe and snuggled under the covers.

Fred walked out of his room and walked to her.

"I won't be long. I just have to buy…something." He said smiling at her.

"Oh…okay. Did you asked about the date of our wedding?" she asked as she took a bite from a cookie.

"I'll go ask…now, actually." He said as he too took a cookie from the plate she had on her nightstand.

"Great." She said happily as he leaned to kiss her forehead.

"Okay. I'll be right back." He said as he turned to leave.

"Bye." She said as she continued eating her cookie. Just before he exited he turned around and walked to her closet. He opened it and peeked inside making her confused.

"What?" she asked him after she swallowed.

"Nothing! I just wanted to see if you had my…scarf." He finished as he closed the closet after seeing what he wanted to see.

'Fred. You are wearing your scarf." Jasmine said pointing at his neck.

"Oh! Yes, of course. Sorry." he said as he quickly exited her room, making her giggle.

--------------------------------------------------------

Fred was standing in front of a big shop looking at it. A smile was on his face as he entered the shop in search of what he was looking for. He disappeared inside and it took him almost an hour to buy what he wanted to. When he got out again he was holding a big white box and a smug smile on his face.

"I'm good." He whispered to himself with a goofy smile. He headed back home as quickly as he could but not before stopping in a bakery for something sweet for Jasmine. When he was done he returned to the house. He unlocked the door and walked, his hands cold from the heavy weather.

"Honey, I'm home!" he said loudly before sneezing.

"I'm in here!" she said from the bedroom and he took of his boots before walking inside with his gifts in his hands. He entered her bedroom and she looked up. As soon as she set eyes on him her eyes widened and she started at him.

"Fred…what is this?" she asked him after a while.

"Oh…nothing. Just a little something I bought you for our wedding next week." He said smirking at her stunned expression.

"But…what is it?" she asked and he placed the big white box on her lap.

"Open it." He said as he sat at the edge if her bed with the small box in his hands.

With slightly nervous hands she undid the pink ribbon and slowly lifted the lid. She placed it next to her on the bed and reached inside the box. She touched under the surface of the white paper and she gasped when she touched the contents.

"My God!" she said loudly as she took out a long silk, white wedding dress with long sleeves.

"Do you like it? I spent an hour to find the right one." He asked her hopefully.

"It's gorgeous, Fred. I love it. Thank you so much!" she said as she hugged him tightly.

"You're welcome, darling. I thought that since you have to stay in bed for a while you couldn't come with me. So, I bought it for you." He said looking at the dress and then to her eyes.

"It's very beautiful." She whispered as she kissed his cheek tenderly before moving back.

"Won't you try it on?" he asked her impatiently and she laughed at his eagerness.

"Okay." She said as she slowly stood up from the bed and walked to the bathroom to put it on. Fred sat there, looking around the room as he was waiting for her.

'I hope it fits her…" he whispered to himself, tapping his fingers against the box of sweets he was holding.

A few minutes later he heard Jasmine's voice.

'Okay…I put it on. I'm coming." She said from the bathroom and he smiled. She entered the room and Fred's eyes widened as he saw her standing there with the dress on.

"Um…I couldn't do the laces on the back…can you help me?" she asked him, blushing under his stare.

'What…?Oh!Of course, sweetheart. Turn around." He said smiling as he came behind her. He did the laces together before hugging her from behind, bringing her to rest on his chest while his hands went to her slightly swollen stomach.

"You look like an angel, my love." He whispered into her ear and she laughed as his breath tickled her skin. She turn in his arms and smiled at him.

"So…I look okay?" she asked him, biting her lip as she smoothed his moustache with her fingers. He grinned and kissed her on the forehead.

"You look very okay." He said laughing as she rested her head against his chest.

"Thank you…for everything." She whispered as she caressed his back.

'No, thank you, love." He said to her smiling. She moved back and leaned close to his lips as he watched her with desire in his brown eyes. She closed the gap between them and kissed him softly before moving back again. He grinned and released her.

"I have something else for you." He said to her as he motioned her to come closer.

"What?" she asked curiously. He took the box from the bed and gave it to her. She opened it and her eyes widened.

"Chocolates!" she squeaked and he laughed at her reaction.

"I thought you might want some." He said as she already took out one and put it in her mouth.

"Thank you. Want one?" she asked him as she chewed on it. He nodded, still laughing and took one from the box. They sat there for a while eating the candy before Jasmine took of the dress.

"It's a miracle I didn't stain it with chocolate." She said laughing as she put on her night dress.

"Yes, it is. You really liked them didn't you?" he asked her grinning.

"Isn't it obvious? I ate the half box." She said blushing.

"That's why I gave them to you. So you can eat them. No reason to be ashamed, darling. Besides my little girl probably enjoyed them too." He said as he pulled her onto his lap, placing his hand on her belly again.

'Oh, Fred! You are so sweet!" she said as she buried her face in his chest while he laughed and rubbed her back.

"I closed a date for the wedding. Next Saturday." He said softly and she nodded.

'Perfect." She whispered as he kissed her hair and rocked back and forth gently.

**End of chapter 29**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! Please review! I really want to know what you think! **:)**


	30. Chapter 30

Happy New Year to everybody! Here I am with a new chapter! Hope you like it! There's **mature content** at the **end of this chapter** so if you don't like that kind of stuff please skip that part! Don't tell me I didn't warn you.

I want to thank my reviewer **Don't Talk To Strangers** for her wonderful words and support! Thank you so much, love! **:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own From Hell!**

**Chapter 30**

The day of their wedding had come and Jasmine was feeling extremely nervous. It was almost ten in the morning and she was still lying under the covers which were pulled up to her chin. Fred was up for hours now and thinking that she was still sleeping he didn't come into the room, afraid of waking her. But when he saw that it was late for her to be still asleep, he carefully walked into her room and sat on the edge of the bed. She had her eyes closed but Fred knew from her breathing that she wasn't asleep.

"Darling? Are you awake?" he asked her softly and the only thing he received as an answer was a soft moan. He raised his eyebrows at the sound and put his hand on the covers. He made to pull them down but she tightened her grip on them.

"Jasmine…" he warned with a laugh and she opened one eye to look at him.

"I'm sleeping." she said and closed it again, making him chuckle.

"No, not anymore you're not." He said softly and crawled onto the bed with her. He slid under the covers and leaned over her, the covers covering both of their heads.

He rolled on top of her, keeping his weight on his arms.

"Jasmine, what's wrong?" he asked her and she slowly opened her eyes to look into the warm brown ones of her soon to be husband.

"Nothing really. Just nervous." She whispered as she got lost into his eyes. He smiled gently at her. He leaned down and brushed his nose over hers, making her giggle.

"No reason to be nervous, pumpkin." He whispered and she smiled at the name he called her. He smiled back and kissed her on the lips softly before moving down her body. When he was face to face with her stomach he placed his hand there and petted her belly softly. Jasmine's face blushed and she giggled nervously.

"Morning, little one." He said, looking at her slightly swollen belly.

"Fred, I think it's a bit difficult for the baby to answer you." She said softly, running her hands through his hair. He grinned at her and shrugged.

"I don't care. I like talking to your stomach." He said as he turned his attention back to his unborn baby. Jasmine hid her face in her hands as he continued his one sided conversation with her belly.

"So…mommy and daddy are going to be married today, sweetie. Happy?" he asked, looking with concentration at her stomach. His face was so sweet when he was acting like that that Jasmine felt her heart swell in her chest with adoration for that man. She reached with her hand and traced his cheekbones, moving down to his jaw. The move made him turn his attention back to her and stared in her eyes with a sweet smile on his face.

"You're…beautiful…" she whispered, not having a different word to describe him with.

"Beautiful? No one has described me like that before." He said chuckling as he nuzzled his face into her hand.

'But you are." She said as she took hold of his shirt and pulled him slowly towards her. His eyes turned serious and allowed her to drug him up, to her face. When he was close enough she kissed him firmly on the mouth and he closed his eyes at the sensation. She tried to pull him down to her body but he resist, not wanting to crash her with his weight. He deepened the kiss and then moved back from her with a silly smile on his face.

He placed his forehead against hers and exhaled a deep breath while she touched his back softly. He moved his mouth to her ear and kissed it before speaking again.

"Tonight…" he whispered and Jasmine gasped when she felt his hand on her thigh, gently stroking it. He kissed her nose and smirked at her stunned expression as he stood up from the bed.

"Time to get up pumpkin! I made breakfast for you." He said cheerily, exiting the room and leaving her staring after him with a blush.

--------------------------------------------------------

Hours later the couple was getting ready to go to the church for their wedding. They had invited a few friends, Peter and Helen included. The wedding was at eight o' clock and Jasmine was putting on her dress when she heard Fred call her from his room.

"Jasmine! Are you ready?" he asked her as he put on his tie and buttoned his black vest.

"Um…yeah…I need help…" she said softly from her bedroom and he smirked. He took his jacket with him and entered her room. She had her back to him and she was trying to do the buttons of her dress.

"I'm here. I'll help you." He said as he placed his coat on her bed and came to stand behind her. He placed his hands on her bare back and caressed it for a minute before snapping out of his daze. He started buttoning her dress while she fidgeted nervously.

"There, all done." He said to her as he turned her around to face him. He grinned at her and kissed her forehead before reaching for his coat.

When he put it on he pulled her into his arms and hugged her close to his body.

"You look…good enough to eat!" he exclaimed and she laughed at his comment.

"Thanks." She said, placing a kiss on his neck.

"Let's go. We'll be late." He whispered and she nodded her head. He took her hand tightly in his and led her out of the room. They exited the house and a carriage was waiting for them to take them to the church. When they arrived the got out of the carriage and entered the church where the others waited for them.

----------------------------------------------------------------

When the ceremony was over, Jasmine and Fred were standing at the entrance of the church talking to the guests, with smiles on both their faces.

"Congratulations, darling." Helen said to the very flushed Jasmine as they hugged.

"Thank you so much, Helen." She said softly while Fred was talking and laughing with Peter and a few friends from work.

"Planning on going on a trip to the country I heard?" Helen asked her.

"Yes, we are. Fred took a few days of and he will leave tomorrow morning." Jasmine said happily.

"That's great dear. Have a good time." Helen said smiling as they walked towards the others.

When Fred saw her coming closer he grinned and opened his arms to her. She came to his embrace and he hugged her close, his hands on her belly as they started leaving the church.

"Happy, darling?" he whispered in her ear as they walked out of the building.

She nodded her head and snuggled in his arms. They entered the carriage again and headed back home. Fred moved back from Jasmine and started reaching into his pocket, his eyes narrowed with concentration.

"Fred….?" She asked confused.

"Shh…a minute." He mumbled as he let a cry of frustration. He searched into his other pocket and let out a squeak of delight when he found what he was looking for.

He took out a handkerchief and unfolded it. He placed it on her lap and she looked at him questionably.

"Just look what it's inside." He said softly and she obeyed. She opened it completely and gasped. In the cloth were two medallions. Well actually one, cut in two. The shape of it was like a heart if you put them together. She took them out and saw that they were hanging from a silver chain. She looked up at him and he smiled warmly at her.

"One for you…" he said softly as he took one from her hands and placed it around her neck.

"….and one for me." He finished as he took the other one and placed it around his own neck. Jasmine was staring at him before a genuine smile came to her face.

"Oh…Fred…this is wonderful…" she whispered before throwing her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you." She said into his ear and he smiled, burying his face in her honey- brown hair.

"You're welcome, sweetheart." He whispered and hugged her more tightly.

She leaned her face into his neck and with her hand she loosened his tie. When she took it of she placed her lips there and kissed his soft skin, earning a deep moan from him. He laced his fingers in her hair and firmly removed her from his neck only to attack her lips with his with a deep kiss. She sighed in the kiss and he growled, deepening it while his other hand went to her thigh, clutching it tightly. The carriage moved a little too suddenly because of the road and caused them to break the kiss. Jasmine laughed and tried to look out of the window but Fred was already reaching for her again. He kissed her again with more force than before, cutting of her complaints.

"Fred…not here! It's not right…" she said as she broke the kiss and pushed him gently away.

"I don't care…please…" he whispered urgently as he kissed her cheek and jaw line, heading to her lips again. She kissed him back but when the carriage came to a stop they broke the kiss and she smiled at him. She was surprised to see his eyes darker than usual, scanning her entire form before winking at her. He helped her out of the carriage and together they walked into their house. He quickly locked the door and turned around to face her.

"So…Mrs. Abberline…" Fred said grinning as he started taking of his jacket and then his vest, while she stared at him, blushing.

"Yes…" she said in a high pitched voice and he chuckled at her reaction. He came closer to her and placed his hands on her waist while walking her towards his room.

He took of her cloak and threw it carelessly on the floor before picking her up.

"Fred! I'm too heavy!" she said giggling.

"Well…yes you are but I still love you." He said teasingly and she pouted at him.

He gently placed her on the bed and took of his shirt before helping her out of the dress. When it was of he placed his hands on her stockings and slowly took them of, looking into her eyes. He smirked when she looked away embarrassed and stared at the ceiling.

"What's so interesting about the ceiling, my love?" he asked her as he crawled onto the bed with her.

"It's…white." She said lamely and he laughed at her before leaning down to kiss her neck, making her gasp. He trailed a path with his mouth down her neck before sucking the skin where her neck and shoulder met. She moaned softly making him grin against her skin but not stopping his ministrations. His hands moved to the hem of her slip and slowly moved it up her body. He broke away from her neck to help her take of her slip. He threw it on the bedroom floor and returned his attention back to her neck before moving towards her collarbone. His hands grabbed her waist and stroked the skin there before moving to her belly. He smiled when he felt the small bump there and moved back to look at her. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was slightly open, gasping for breath. He gave a soft moan when he saw her and leaned down to capture her lips again. She gasped and placed her hands on his lower back while he broke the kiss and moved down her body. He kissed her chest and then her ribs before moving lower.

"Fred…what?" she asked him with wide eyes.

"Shh…" he whispered as he placed his mouth on her bare stomach, planting butterfly kisses all over it, making her laugh as his moustache tickled her skin.

He looked at her and winked before coming back to her lips again, kissing her while he straggled to remove his trousers. He broke away and cursed when he realized that he had to see what he was doing if he wanted to take them of.

"Damn…belt." He hissed but gasped when he felt her soft hands on top of his, helping him. He looked at her and smiled at her and when he felt her moving his trousers down his hips he moaned loudly. She smiled nervously and he kicked them away before kissing her again. He used his knee to spread her legs and then settled between them. He grinded his body against hers, grinning when he saw her close her eyes at the feeling. He took hold of her hands and placed them on his waist and she looked at him with a soft but nervous smile on her face.

"No need to be nervous, honey…" he whispered as his hands stroked her stomach again before moving up her body and to her hair. He reached under her head and took of the one single pin that held her hair together and watched fascinated as her locks fell all over the pillow. He placed the pin on the nightstand and kissed her forehead before brushing his hands over shoulders. He took a deep breath and moved his hands to the wooden headboard. He took hold of it and in one quick move was inside her making her gasp and close her eyes. He hissed at the contact and closed his eyes before opening them again. He stood still for a minute before moving again gently and he shuddered when he heard her moan.

Jasmine tightened her grip on his lower back and wrapped her legs around his waist as he sped up his thrusts.

"Jasmine…Oh God…" he growled against her neck as he felt her tight grip on his waist and her hot breath on his ear. He moved back and kissed her passionately on her lips while his hands curled tighter around the headboard of the bed. He moved back breathless and buried his face in the pillow next to her head as he continued moving.

"Fred…" she whispered as she moved her hands to his hair and stroked it gently, making him whimper at her tender gesture.

"Christ…it's been too long since the last time…" he whispered huskily into her ear and she nodded her head, her hands still in his hair.

"I know…" she whispered back and he moaned as his thrusts became more deep and urgent, his knuckles turning white as they grabbed the headboard so tightly that he thought he was going to break it. A few more minutes later his thrusts ceased and he collapsed on top of her, his hands leaving the bed to tangle them selves in her long hair, now wet with sweat.

"Sweet Jesus…I think I just died and went to heaven…" he muttered in her hair and she laughed as she kissed his sweating forehead. She wiggled a little underneath him and he realized that he was probably crashing her.

"Oh! I'm sorry, darling…did I hurt you?" he asked her as he moved of her, still breathing heavily.

"No, I'm okay." She whispered as she curled to his side and placed a lingering kiss on his chest. He smiled tiredly and hugged her but not before putting the covers around them both. He kissed the top of her head and looked down at her.

"I love you." He whispered and she grinned.

"Good, cause I love you too." She said and he laughed as he saw her happy smile.

He looked at the ceiling for a while and when he glanced down at her again he found her already asleep. He moved her hair away from her face and played with them until he felt his eyelids getting heavier. He fell asleep with his fingers still in her hair.

**End of chapter 30**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! I'd love to hear from you! **:)**


	31. Chapter 31

Hi guys! A new update for you!

A huge thank you and a hug to my two wonderful reviewers: **Don't Talk To Strangers **and** silence! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own From Hell!**

**Chapter 31**

The sun came into the room and Jasmine turned away from the light and buried her face in Fred's pillow. She heard a soft chuckle coming from somewhere in the room and she smiled. When she didn't open her eyes she heard footsteps coming towards the bed and a strong body pressing on her back. She felt his hot breath on her shoulder as he pushed her hair out of the way.

"I don't remember giving you permission to commandeer my pillow, you little minx." He whispered into her ear and she giggled at the tone of his voice.

"I don't need permission…" she said, her response muffled by his pillow.

"Really? Hmm…" he whispered, kissing her cheek, his hand moving to her side as he started tickling her.

"Fred…stop…" she said laughing as she turned around and slapped his hand away, making him pout.

"Oh! Don't give me that! You were torturing me!" she said as she glared at him.

"I can torture you some more if you like…" he said smirking as he slid his hand to her waist and she laughed.

"However, we do not have the time. You have to get ready. The train to Kent leaves in two hours." He said as he quickly kissed her lips.

"Okay…okay, I'm up." She said as she stood up, the sheets falling of her body in the process. She picked her slip from the floor and as she turned around to put it on her gaze met Fred's. He was staring at her with his mouth slightly open, his breathing heavy as his eyes moved over her naked form.

"I…sorry." She mumbled as she hastily put on her slip. Her voice broke him out of his reverie and he looked into her eyes instead of her…other body parts.

"No…I'm sorry…you know…for staring…" he said uncomfortably but she just giggled.

"It's okay. I think we are past formalities now." She said as she came to stand in front of him and hugged him.

"That we do, love. That we do." He said, kissing the top of her head.

"Go on! Get dressed, pumpkin!" he said winking at her.

"Yes…what about our stuff…I mean we should…" she started but he cut her of.

"I already packed. Now go." He said smugly and she grinned at him.

She came back and pecked his nose before walking away again.

"I have a perfect husband…" she said as she exited the room, leaving him staring after her confused.

"Oh! That's me!" he said after a minute with a goofy smile on his face.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Exactly two hours later they were getting onto the train, with Fred carrying their bags.

"Honey, look at the tickets. Where are we supposed to sit?" he asked her, looking around. Jasmine looked at the tickets and looked around.

"There." She said pointing at a couple of seats. Fred smiled and started walking but she stopped him.

"Fred, let me carry something." She said softly and he shook his head.

" No heavy lifting for you, pumpkin." He said loudly and a woman looked at them.

"Fred!" Jasmine said, putting her hand in front of her face as they started walking to their seats.

"What?" he whined as he followed her.

They arrived at their seats and she sat down while Fred arranged their luggage. He then sat next to her and smiled.

"I see you took the window seat." He said smirking as he made himself comfortable on his seat.

"Yes…you want to change? I don't mind…" she said, already getting up but he shook his head

"I don't need the view. I see you." He said as he leaned back.

Jasmine blushed and looked out of the window as the train slowly started leaving. Fred started wiggling around, trying to take of his heavy coat. Jasmine heard the shuffle of clothes and turned towards him. She giggled and helped him out of it.

"Thank you." He said as he sat back more comfortably, holding his coat on his lap. She smiled and looked around the train curiously. It wasn't very crowded and that made her more comfortable.

"You all right, pumpkin?" he asked her, the pet name flowing easily out of his lips; not that she minded of course. A small giggle was heard and they both turned to their left. A small girl, not older that six was sitting there staring at them and giggling because of the word 'pumpkin'.

"Hi there, love." Fred said with a grin to the girl who just hid her face in her mother's dress who was sitting next to her.

"I'm sorry if she bothered you." The woman next to Fred said as she stroked her daughter's hair. The little girl stole a glance towards Fred and Jasmine and smiled.

"No she didn't bother us." Jasmine said as she waved at the girl who waved back.

"Not at all." Fred said as he winked at the small girl, making her giggle again. The woman smiled and looked away while the girl was still staring at Fred.

"You want a hug, darling?" he asked her when he saw her looking at him. The little girl nodded slowly and he grinned as he put out his arms.

"Rosie! No…" her mother said but Fred smiled.

"No, it's okay." He said before looking at Jasmine who smiled. He pulled the girl onto his lap and she snuggled close to his chest, looking up at him with curiosity.

"I'm sorry. She just…" the woman sighed and Jasmine frowned.

"What? I'm Jasmine by the way." She said as she smiled.

"Fred." The now occupied inspector said before turning his attention to the little girl in his arms.

"I'm Katherine. She …doesn't…well let's just say that I'm her only family. So she hasn't got a…" she trailed of sadly.

"Father figure?" Fred finished for her softly. She nodded her head and sighed as she leaned back.

'Yes…she's growing up and she asks questions." Katherine said and Jasmine nodded, smiling at her.

"Well, I don't mind holding her for the trip." Fred said as he looked at the small lady.

"Thank you." Katherine said as she smiled at them both.

"Where are you going to stay?" Katherine asked after a while.

"Rochester. We just got married." Fred said smiling as he played with Rosie's golden hair.

"Oh, that's very nice. Congratulations then." She said smiling sadly.

"Thank you…um…what about you…" Jasmine asked uncomfortably.

'I never married. He left me…" she whispered but then smiled.

"But I'm okay. I have Rosie." She said, pinching her daughter's nose. Fred smiled and looked at Jasmine who was frowning.

"What is it?" he asked her worried.

"I…I have to go to the bathroom." She said softly and Fred laughed.

"I'll go with you." Katherine said smiling.

"You go. I'll stay with the little love here." Fred said as he rather enjoyed, holding Rosie for so long.

"Will you tell me a story?" Rosie asked him. Her voice was soft like the wind and Fred grinned down at her.

"You bet I will." He said as he started speaking.

A few minutes later the two women returned, laughing. They sat to their seats and Fred hushed them.

"She's sleeping." He said as he pointed at the girl in his arms.

"Oh…I'm so sorry…give her to me…" Katherine said nervously.

"No! I mean, it's okay." Fred said and Jasmine laughed softly at his reaction.

--------------------------------------------------------

A few hours they arrived at their destination and got of the train. They said goodbye to Katherine and her daughter and promised to meet again when they returned to London. Jasmine had given her their address and then they left. Fred stopped a carriage that took them to Rochester and they were there soon. They walked into an inn and asked for a room.

"May I help you?" the man in the inn asked.

"Yes, a room for two." Fred asked as he took out money. The man gave them the key and took the money. They walked to their room and Fred placed their bags on the floor while Jasmine looked around the room with a smile.

"You like it?" he asked her as he came behind her and placed his hands on her belly.

"It's great." She said softly as she turned around to face him.

He smiled and caressed her cheek gently.

"You should rest. I will go to ask where we can eat later. Okay?" he said to her as he led her to the big bed.

"Will you stay with me for a while?" she asked him hopefully and he nodded his head. She climbed on the bed after taking of her coat and shoes and he lied down next to her, his head propped onto his hand as he looked down at her with a smile.

"It's very nice here. Clean air.' She said as she snuggled close to his side.

'Yes, beautiful." He said as he stroked her back.

_Not as beautiful as you though… _He thought with a smile as she embraced him tightly and closed her eyes for a while.

"Fred?I've been thinking…" she said softly.

"What about?" he asked her, looking down at her.

"About names for the baby…" she said smiling.

"And?" he asked her.

"I thought it would be nice if it is a girl…I was thinking we should call her…Victoria." She said softly with a small smile while he froze.

"Victoria…?" he whispered as he looked at her with a painful expression.

**End of chapter 31**

**Author's note:** Thank you for reading! Please review! Reviews encourage me to write! **:)**


	32. Chapter 32

Hello again! The new chapter is here! Once again a big thank you to my reviewer **livin4ski**! Thank you for your support! **:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own From Hell!**

**Chapter 32**

Fred looked at her with wide, confused and sad eyes as she said that name.

"Victoria? Why?" he asked her in a quiet voice and she looked at her hands before answering him.

"I…I thought it might be nice if we named her after your…wife…" she said softly, looking at him hopefully. He looked away, his hand going to her stomach as she waited for his response.

"I'm sorry…it was a stupid idea." She said nervously after a few minutes of silence. His head turned suddenly towards her and he looked at her before crashing his mouth against hers in a bruising kiss. Jasmine gasped and when he moved back he was smiling. He gently pushed her on her back and leaned over her, still grinning.

"Fred…what…?" she asked confused but he placed his fingers on her lips.

"Shh…I have a question to ask…" he whispered as he stroked her bottom lip with a single finger.

"What?" she asked him, staring into his brown eyes.

"Why are you so perfect?" he asked her with a gentle voice. The question confused her because she didn't think her self as 'perfect'.

"I'm not perfect…" she mumbled as she smoothed his moustache with her thump.

"Hmm…then tell me why you want us to name her after Victoria?" he asked her curiously.

"I just thought it would be nice if we gave her that name since you loved her so much…besides, I think it's a wonderful name…" she trailed of as she saw his smile.

"See? You are perfect…" he muttered as he kissed her nose, his hands stroking her belly.

"I'm far from perfect, Fred…" she said, flushing.

"I don't think so…" he whispered as he laid his head on her stomach, looking up at her with a smirk.

"So, what do you think?" she asked him as she bit her lip.

"Victoria it is then." He said nodding his head as he gently poked her belly.

"What do you think, love?" he asked her stomach with a grin and she giggled.

"What was that, eh?" he said as he put his ear against her belly.

He smiled and looked at her.

"She agrees." He said, kissing her bump while she burst laughing at his behavior.

"Okay! I'm going to ask for lunch. Be right back, pumpkin!" he said as he got up and winked at her before exiting the room.

-------------------------------------------------

When Fred returned to the room he found her still on the bed, sleeping. He smiled and closed the door. He looked at his watch and saw that it was time for lunch. He sighed, don't liking the fact of waking her but he had to. He went to her side and kissed her forehead as he spoke to her.

"Sweetheart?" he asked her gently and she stirred a bit but didn't wake.

"Jasmine, come on wake up…" he said as he kissed her ear and she gave a light moan that made Fred inhale sharply. Shaking his head he gently shook her and she opened one eye.

"Fred…what…" she asked him sleepily.

"Up you go, honey." He said smiling at the face she made.

"Why?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Time for lunch." He said and she quickly stood up, making him laugh.

"Let's go then!" she said as she put on her shoes and tried to fix her hair with her pin.

"So, that's what it takes for you to wake up." He said as he came close and stopped her hand on her hair.

"Leave it down. For me?" he asked her and she nodded, placing the pin on the nightstand.

"Let's go." He said, taking her hand and leading her out of the room and down the stairs.

"Where are we going?" she asked him as they walked down the stairs.

"There is a cook in the inn. We'll take the food and have a picnic out." He said smiling and she beamed at him.

"Great!" she said as they walked into the entrance.

"Wait here," he said to her as he disappeared into a big room that Jasmine assumed was the kitchen. She stood there nervously as the man on the desk watched her curiously as if judging her for some reason and almost screamed with relief when Fred returned with a basket of food in his hand.

"Ready to go?" he asked her and she nodded, taking hold of his hand as they started walking out. Fred looked at her as they walked and smiled.

"This is different." He said after a while.

"What is?" she asked him, lacing their fingers together.

"This place. So different from London…more calm." He said, looking at the tress around him.

"Yes…nice though…" she said as she stopped and took a daisy she saw on the side of the road. She looked at it and smiled before taking hold of his hand again. He let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they walked, bringing her close to his body.

"Let's go sit there." He said pointing at a big tree out of the road. She nodded and they started walking towards it. They sat down on the grass and Fred took their food out.

"Oh, is that chicken?" she asked as she sniffed the air and he chuckled.

"Yes. You like it?" he asked her as she slowly took a bite from it. Her eyes widened and she nodded while he too started eating. They spent the entire day out, just enjoying sitting on the grass and looking at the sky.

**End of chapter 32**

**Author's note:** Sorry if it's short! The next one will be longer!

Please review! **:)**


	33. Chapter 33

Hello everyone! The next chapter is here! I hope you like it!

A huge thank you to my reviewer **livin4ski**! Thank you so very much! **:)**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own From Hell!

**Chapter 33**

_A few months later_

"Come on, sweetheart! We have to go!" Fred said loudly from the living room as he waited for her to get dressed. In a few minutes she was out of their room, dressed in a cute pink dress. Fred's eyes immediately went to her swollen stomach and a smile came to his face.

"Fred…I have a problem…again…" she said frowning.  
"What, darling?" he asked with a smile.

She turned around and showed him the half laced dress and he grinned. He came to stand behind her and carefully did the last laces of her dress, trying not to do them too tight.

"There…anything else?" he asked in her ear and she nodded her head.

"I have to go to the bathroom…again!" she huffed as she turned around and walked to the bathroom with his warm laugh in her ears.

When she wasn't coming he got worried and went to the bathroom door.

"Are you okay? You need any help?" he asked and she heard shuffling sounds coming from the room

"No!" she yelled and he chuckled. Almost a month remained for the baby to be born and it was the most difficult one for her. A while later she was out and she looked at him.

"Let's go before I have to go again." She said quickly and he followed her to the door again. She put on her coat and they exited the house. They had decided to go shopping for the baby. They had to buy a crib, clothes, bottles and Fred insisted on buying a few toys to decorate the room for the baby. They walked to the streets of London until they came to a shop for babies. They entered it and started looking first for a crib.

"Fred…come see." She said to him as she spotted a nice wooden crib with two birds engraved on it. He came to her side and smiled.

"Wow…it's beautiful…" he said softly while she stared at it dreamily.

"What do you think? I mean should we…?" she said, chewing her lip.

"Anything you want." He said, kissing her temple.

She beamed at him and they carried on looking for other stuff. They bought blankets, toys, a few bottles and finally baby clothes.

"Jasmine!" he squealed from somewhere in the shop and she laughed as she tried to locate him. She found him at the baby clothing section as he looked at dresses. In his hand he had a very pretty white dress with pink lace and she smiled.

"Look at this! Isn't it beautiful?" he asked her with a goofy smile as he clutched the dress into his chest. The dress really was pretty.

"Yes, it is." She said as she touched the fabric.

"We'll buy it." He said as he took the dress along with a few other dresses he had picked, already heading for the register.

"Fred! These are all for girls! What if it's a boy?" she asked him a she tried to catch up with him.

"No! She's gonna be a girl!" he said stubbornly and she rolled her eyes.

"Well, I took a few other clothes if it's a boy." She said and he shrugged.

"You are wrong." He said as he placed the things they had bought on the counter.

"These are yours?" the woman asked as she saw them coming.  
"Yes, along with that crib there…um; can you sent it to us?" Fred asked as he took money out of his pocket.

"Of course, sir. Write your address here. We will bring it to you this afternoon." The woman said as she placed their other things in boxes.

"Okay, thank you." He took most of the boxes in his hands and when she tried to help him with the last one he shook his head.

"No." he said firmly and he tried to take that one too, but he couldn't.

"Come on. It's not heavy." She said as she took the box and he stared at her.

"What? It's only a small box. Now, come on." She said softly and he reluctantly nodded his head. They exited the shop and stopped a carriage to take them home. When they arrived, Fred paid the man and the entered their warm house. They put all the boxes in the spare room and Jasmine took of her coat.

"I have to go to work now. I'll be back in a few hours. If you need me…" he started but she caught him of with a small kiss on his lips.

"I'll be fine. I'll be waiting. I will make your favorite dessert today." She said and he smiled at her.

"Really? You are going to make me pancakes?" he asked her with a grin.

"Yep!" She said, pecking his nose.

"Okay. I'll see you later then." He said, placing another kiss on her lips before exiting the room. She smiled and rubbed her stomach before heading to the kitchen.

--------------------------------------------------------

"How many of these papers do I have to sign, Godley?" Fred asked irritated as he looked at his watch. It was already six in the afternoon and he wanted to check on Jasmine.

"Just two more…" the sergeant mumbled as he placed them in front of him. Fred quickly read them and signed them before jumping to his feet.

"Okay! I'm of!" he said a she put on his coat.

"Worried for her, aren't you? For what it might happen…?" Godley asked him softly and Fred stopped.

"Yes…I can't help it, Peter." He whispered softly and his friend nodded his head.

"She's going to be fine. Don't worry." Peter said and Fred offered him a small smile before walking out of the room. He exited the building and started walking quickly towards his house. When he was close enough he saw Jasmine closing the door and he smiled. They must have brought the crib from the shop. He sped up his steps and unlocked the door. He walked in and found her inspecting the crib with a smile.

"They brought it?" he asked and she jumped.

"Oh! I didn't hear you come in. Yes, they did." She said with a smile, coming closer to give him a kiss. He kissed her back urgently and he snaked his arms around her waist, feeling her belly against his body and he grinned into their kiss before moving back for air.

"I'm hungry!" she said and she moved back, heading for the kitchen.

"Why am I not surprised?" he asked her teasingly and she just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Manners, Jasmine…" he said to her and she laughed as he followed her to the kitchen.

She put two plates of meat and potatoes on the table along with bread and cheese and he pouted.

"Where is my dessert?" he asked her and she chuckled.

"First food then dessert." She said as they sat down.

"Okay…" he mumbled as they started eating.

"How was work?" she asked as they were done eating.

"Fine…nothing new. I had a tower of papers to sign." He said and she smiled.

"Oh poor you." She said as she reached over and stroked his hair.

"Where are my pancakes?!" he whined suddenly and she smiled at how childish he sounded.

"Coming." She said as she stood up slowly, wincing in the process.

"What!?" he asked her, already getting up from his chair.

"Nothing…just my back hurts." She said and he nodded.

"I can help you with that if you want later." He offered and she smiled.

"Really? How?" she asked him.

"I can give you a massage." He said proudly and she grinned a she placed a plate of pancakes in front of him, making him widen his eyes.

"Oh…did I tell you how much I love you today?" he asked her as he hugged her around the waist, resting his head on her belly.

"Not that I know of…" she said smirking and he gasped.

"I'm bad…well I love you." He said as he kissed her stomach and she caressed his cheek.

"I love you too." She said and she sat next to him, watching as he ate the pancakes.

"What about you?" he asked her with a mouthful.

"Oh…I ate…um…two plates…earlier…" she said looking away embarrassed and he burst out laughing.

"I see…" he choked out before continuing his food.

Later that night Fred rubbed her back and she felt better as she lied down for the night. He tucked her in and then slid under the covers with her. She snuggled close to him and he hugged her as they sat there looking at each other.

"Feeling better?" he asked her and she nodded happily.

"Yes, you have magical hands." She whispered and he grinned.

"Really? Thank you." He said as he kissed her lips and then both her cheeks. She smiled and buried her face in his chest as they sat there in silence. About half an hour later there was an insistent knock on the door and Fred frowned.

"Who could that be at this time?" he asked as he untangled himself from his wife's embrace and shushed her.

"Stay here." He said and then left the room only in his pants and shirt. Jasmine sat up on the bed and put on her robe.

Fred walked to the door and unlocked it He opened it and what he saw made his heart stop. His eyes widened and he was unable to form a coherent seemed to freeze for him as he stared at the person he never thought he would see again.

"Mary…?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

"Hello, Fred." The red head said with a smile and without another word she entered the house and kissed him full on the lips. Fred was so surprised that he couldn't even push her of or even return the kiss.

"Fred…? Who is…" Jasmine stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the scene in front of her eyes. She gasped and put a hand on her mouth while the couple continued their kiss neither of them hearing her small voice.

**End of chapter 33**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! I'll update faster if you do! **:)**


	34. Chapter 34

Hello! Here I am with a new chapter!

A huge thank you to my reviewers: **livin4ski** and **silence**! You are both wonderful! **:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own From Hell!**

**Chapter 34**

Fred stood frozen onto place while Mary continued kissing him. He was so shocked that he couldn't move for a while. Somewhere in the back of his mind he registered a voice calling his name and after a few moments he opened his eyes and looked at the direction of the sound. His eyes widened when he saw his wife standing a few feet away from the scene and he quickly pushed the other woman away like she had burned him.

"Jasmine…" he whispered out of breath as he saw her staring at him with wide, tearful eyes. Mary looked at him hurt and then turned her face towards the direction of the younger woman in the room.

"Fred? Who is she?" Mary asked but Fred didn't hear her. The only thing he could think was the hurt in Jasmine's eyes. Jasmine stared at them for a while before lowering her gaze to the floor. Fred swallowed and looked at Mary with confused eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her hoarsely and she looked at him with suspicion.

"I wanted to see you. You never came. Didn't you get the letter I send you?" she asked him and she tried to touch him but he stopped her with his hands.

"No…don't…I got the letter, Mary. I didn't want to come." He whispered looking quickly at her and then at Jasmine who was still staring at the carpet like it was the most interesting thing in the world, while she rubbed her stomach with her hand gently.

"You didn't want to…? Why…I mean..." The red head started but he shook his head.

"I really don't need this right now, Mary…" he said as he ran a hand through his hair before taking a few steps away from her and towards his wife.

"What do you mean? I came all the way back here to see you. And you never answered my question, Fred. Who is this?" Mary asked irritated.

"Why don't you answer her, love?" Fred asked Jasmine who turned to look at him.

"What?" she said in a small voice.

"Why don't you tell her who you are?" he said, looking at her in the eyes.

"Oh…um...I am Jasmine. Fred's…wife." she said quickly and she dared to look at the other woman in the eyes but Mary looked at her incredulously before turning to Fred again.

"Wife? And she's pregnant?" Mary asked hurt but Fred just nodded his head.

"Yes, she is." Fred said softly as he placed his arm around Jasmine who looked between the two of them nervously.

"You love her?" Mary asked him boldly.

"Yes, I do." He answered without any hesitation.

"I see…what about me?" she asked him and he looked at her.

"Mary…I care for you. I always had but…I do not …love you. I'm sorry." He said and took a few steps close to her but she flinched.

"I see…and you just realized that you never loved me?" she asked him coldly and he sighed.

"No. I realized it when I met her." He said looking at Jasmine who just looked at him.

"I better leave you alone…" Jasmine murmured and quickly left the room just when Fred turned to talk to her. He watched her go and then turned his eyes towards Mary who looked at him intently.

"Where are you staying? Where is the child?" he asked her when they were alone.

"I just arrived. Alice is staying with a friend of mine in Ireland." She said as she walked closer to him.

"Right." Fred said as he looked at her.

"Will you let me stay here?" she asked him and Fred could hear her voice taking a seductive tone that he certainly didn't like from her; not anymore.

"I don't know…I don't think it's a good idea…' he muttered as she stood only a few inches away from his face.

"Oh come on…I'm sure your little wife wouldn't mind…" she whispered as she trailed her hand from his chest to his waist. Fred stared at her for a while but when he felt her hand moving further down he took hold of her wrist and she gasped at the tight grip he had on it.

"Don't talk about her like that and keep your hands to yourself, Mary." He hissed and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"You do not find me to your taste anymore, Fred? She's just a girl." Mary said to him angrily and he pushed her away from him.

"I love her. That's all that matters to me. You can stay here tonight. Second room down the corridor. And don't touch anything in that room. The room is for our baby. Good night." He said as he left her staring after him with angry and hurt eyes.

He walked into the bedroom and closed the door behind him. Jasmine was sitting on the bed, fiddling with a stuffed little bunny they had bought that morning. Fred smiled when he saw her and crawled onto the bed and sat behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and she almost jumped.

"Shh, just me." He whispered and she sighed.

"Sorry…I didn't hear you." She said softly.

"I'm sorry." He said after a while.

"It's okay…" she said, understanding what he meant.

"I didn't kiss her…she just…" he said quickly and she turned to look at him.

"I know…it just…you know, surprised me is all. She's staying here tonight?" She asked with a sad smile.

He nodded his head and his hand went to her night dress that had fallen out of place. He tried to fix it but it fallen again of her shoulder. She laughed and he grinned at her before leaning down to her neck, kissing it softly.

He moved back and sat with his back against the headboard.

"Come here." He said softly and she nodded. She put the toy on her nightstand and crawled onto the bed and slid closer to him. He patted his lap and she looked at him incredulously.

"There's no way I'm sitting there. You are never going to walk again." She said laughing but he patted it again.

"I said come here, love." He said with a smirk. She sighed and muttered something but came onto his lap nonetheless.

"No, no. The other way. Face me." He said huskily and she looked at him confused.

"Fred…?" she said nervously but he just arranged her on his lap; her legs on either side of his hips. He smiled at her and put his hands around her waist, her swollen stomach resting between them.

"I'll crash you." She mumbled and he chuckled.

"No, you won't." he said as he leaned closer to her face. She closed her eyes when she felt his warm breath on her lips and he didn't waist time. He closed the gap between them and kissed her passionately, moaning into her mouth. She placed her hands on his shoulders and he moved one of his hands on her belly. He smiled against her lips when he felt her sigh and pressed her closer to him. He broke away from her lips and buried his face into her neck, placing kisses there. Her hand went to his chest and caressed it through his shirt. He groaned and his hands went to his shirt. He took it of and threw it on the bed.

"Fred…what are you doing?" she asked him uncomfortably.

"Shh…are you sleepy?" he asked her before placing his lips on her neck again while his hands went down to her legs and under her night dress.

"Um…no…not really…" she said in a high pitched voice as she felt his hands on her undergarments.

"Good…neither am I …" he whispered hoarsely while she jumped when a ripping sound was heard.

"Fred…we shouldn't! I mean she's in…" she started but he cut her of with a kiss.

"Please…please don't say no…" he whispered and she was surprised by the need in his eyes. She nodded her head and he moaned, kissing her again while his hands went to his pants. He undid them quickly and he placed his hands on her hips again, pushing her onto him and she gasped.

"I love you…God I love you…you know it, right?" he asked her desperately and she nodded, pushing his hair away from his face as he started moving inside her.

"I know…" she whispered and he smiled before closing his eyes and giving a low moan.

"I love you too." She said into his ear, holding him to her as he shuddered and trembled in her arms.

**End of chapter 34**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! Please review! **:)**


	35. Chapter 35

Hello everyone! I'm so incredibly sorry for the long delay!

I want to thank my reviewers: **silence **and **Taniyama**! Thank you both! **:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own From Hell!**

**Chapter 35**

Jasmine woke up the next morning and rubbed her eyes. She was lying on her back and Fred had his head on her collarbone while his hand rested on her swollen stomach as he slept. She looked down at him and smiled before kissing his forehead softly. She looked at the clock and saw that it was eight in the morning. Slowly she got free from his embrace, earning a whimper from him. He rubbed his nose on her pillow before hugging it to himself as she got up and put on her robe. Carefully she placed the blankets over his form and let him sleep since it was Sunday and he had the day of. She brushed her hair and left the room. She took a deep breath when she realized that Mary should be still in the house. She walked to the kitchen and found her sitting at the table with her dress from last night. The moment Jasmine walked in Mary looked up at her. She sighed and looked at her folded hands as Jasmine came to stand in front of the table.

"I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience, Mrs. Abberline." Mary said with some edge in her voice and Jasmine looked at her.

"Please don't call me that. I feel like you are mocking me." Jasmine said softly and Mary looked up at her surprised.

"Mocking? I'm not mocking you. It's your name now, isn't it?" Mary asked her.

"My name is Jasmine." She said as she walked to the counter to make some coffee.

"You want breakfast?" Jasmine asked her and the redhead looked at her incredulously.

"You want to make me breakfast?" she asked her and Jasmine frowned.

"Yes…you are our guest, aren't you?" Jasmine asked as she took some eggs for the breakfast.

"I don't know. Am I?" Mary asked as she looked at Jasmine carefully as she cooked.

"Fred asked you to stay here, didn't he?" Jasmine said as she placed two cups on the table.

"He didn't want me to stay…I could see it in his eyes. Not after what I said. He only let me stay here because he felt bad somehow." Mary said sadly as she traced the rim of the cup with her finger.

"What did you say? It couldn't be that bad." Jasmine said as she rubbed her back with a grimace.

"Oh…it was bad…for him at least. What's wrong?" Mary asked her as she saw her with her hand on her back.

"Nothing…my back is killing me these days is all." She said with a small smile as she returned her attention to the eggs.

"I see…when are you due?" Mary asked in a small voice.

"In a month or so…maybe less than a month." Jasmine said as she served the eggs in two plates.

"That's good." Mary said as she looked at the plate in front of her.

"Would you like some juice? I have to drink it every morning and I have to say I'm not particularly fond of it." Jasmine said with a chuckle and Mary stared at her.

"Are you serious? Do you know who I am?" Mary asked her and Jasmine looked at her confused.

"Who are you?" Jasmine asked as she took some oranges and cut them in two.

"I'm the woman that is in love with your husband." Mary said in a loud voice.

"Please…not so loud. He never sleeps well. Yes, I know who you are. What am I suppose to do then? Hate you?" Jasmine said and Mary lowered her eyes.

"I don't know…I know that I am certainly not very fond of you." Mary said coldly and Jasmine nodded her head.

"Thank you for telling me then. But I don't hate people." Jasmine said as she took the oranges and pulled out all the juice and poured it into a glass before giving it to Mary who was now staring at her. Jasmine poured some juice for her self too before sitting across from her on the table.

"How long are you together?" Mary asked in a strained voice.

"Um…about a year." She said softly and Mary's eyes widened.

"A year? You married him very quickly." Mary said.

"I love him…more than anything actually." Jasmine said as she sipped her juice.

"I see…he does too…" Mary said as she remembered the way he had pushed her away.

"I know…so, how long are you going to stay?" Jasmine asked her.

"Not long I guess…my trip didn't go exactly as I expected." Mary said with a choked laugh. Jasmine nodded her head and took a bite from her eggs but suddenly she felt full. The two women stood there in cold silence until footsteps were heard coming from the hall.

"Jasmine?" Fred's sleepy voice asked from the hall and Mary looked away, suddenly the kitchen becoming very interesting to her.

Fred walked in and looked at them before fully entering the kitchen. He walked to his wife and kissed her hair before looking at Mary.

"Good morning." He said softly as he sat next to Jasmine.

Mary looked at him and gave a nod. He gave her a small smile before looking at Jasmine who was staring at her belly.

"Are you okay, love?" he asked her lovingly and her head snapped up towards him.

"Yes, my back hurts a bit." She said and he smiled; he really smiled and Mary felt a like she was being stabbed. She had to get out of there. She quickly got up from the chair and Fee turned to look at her.

"What's wrong? Are you leaving already?" Fred asked as he looked at her confused.

"Isn't it obvious, Fred?" she asked as she glared at him with hurt eyes.

"You haven't eaten yet…why don't you stay for a while?" Fred asked her calmly while Jasmine looked between the two.

"Why? You ask me why? Okay I'll tell you why! Because I can't stand watching you with her! I can't watch you looking at her like that!" Mary yelled and Jasmine's face turned pink from anger and embarrassment. Fred pushed back his chair and placed his palms on the table as he looked at her firmly.

"She has a name. It's not my fault that things didn't come as you expected, Mary. And certainly is not my wife's fault." He said to her and she shook her head.

"I shouldn't have come here. What the hell was I thinking leaving my child and coming here to find you? If you cared you would have showed up after my letter." She said bitterly and he glared at her.

"That's right you shouldn't have left Alice to come here. But you are wrong. Just because I don't feel the same way that doesn't mean I never cared for you." He said and Jasmine wanted to disappear at that moment.

"You cared? You also made me believe you loved me!" she spat and he shook his head.

"I never said it though…" he whispered and Mary's eyes were shining with tears as she shook her head at him.

"How can you love her? She's only a child. What is she? Seventeen?" Mary asked him and Jasmine looked at her with a stunned face.

"Mary, I will not answer that question since the only reason you asked it is to hurt me. If you have nothing more to do than throw insults at me and _my wife_, I suggest you leave." Fred said through clenched teeth. Mary stared at him before walking out of the kitchen to take her things from the spare room.

"Fred…you shouldn't have talked to her like that…" Jasmine whispered as she stood up from the chair.

"Shh…why don't you eat?" he asked her as he tried to smile at her.

"I can't." she said as she took the untouched plates to the sink. Fred ran a hand through his hair before walking to the living room.

After a few minutes Mary walked out of the room with a suitcase in her hand. She passed by Fred before stopping in front of the door. She turned around and looked at Fred.

"I am sorry for interrupting your life, Inspector. I won't bother you again." She said as she opened the door, leaving him staring at it sadly. He sighed and walked to the door to close it. He leaned his forehead against the wooden door and closed his eyes.

"Goodbye…I'm sorry." He whispered as he stood there, leaning against the door while Jasmine watched him from the living room sadly.

"It's my fault, isn't it?" she whispered as she looked down. He quickly turned around and looked at her.

"What?" he said softly as he came closer.

"It's my fault. If it wasn't for me you would be with her." She whispered and he shook his head frantically.

"No, don't say that, sweetheart." He said as he came close to her and brought her in his arms.

"I can't imagine my life without you." He whispered and she hugged him back, burying her face in his white shirt. He placed his chin on the top of her head and stroked her belly with on of his hands before kissing her forehead.

"Come on. Won't you make me something to eat? I'm hungry. Come on." He said cheerily to lighten the mood. She nodded her head as she wiped a tear from her eye before following him to the kitchen once again.

**End of chapter 35**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! I hope I didn't make Mary too mean. It's reasonable for her to act like that.

Please review! Reviews are love! **:)**


	36. Chapter 36

Hello everyone! I am terribly sorry for the long wait but I have been busy with university and exams!

The next chapter is here! Thanks to everyone who is reading this, even if they don't review! **:)**

I have to say that in a few chapters, this story is going to end. I'll miss writing this story!

Anyway, on with the chapter!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own From Hell!

**Chapter 36**

Jasmine was lying on the bed late one night wide awake. She had trouble sleeping lately. Her back hurt, her feet hurt and she had to go to the bathroom every half an hour to say the least. She wiggled around to get comfortable but she realized to her great distress that she couldn't really move to her side without help. She sighed defeated and rolled her eyes when she felt the need to pee .She had been holding that need for three hours now and she couldn't any longer. She slowly tried to sit up but she only managed to fall back on her pillow. She looked at Fred's sleeping form and bit her lip. Usually he didn't sleep very well, but he was asleep this time. Her only chance to go to the bathroom would be to wake him up and she hesitated. She slowly placed her hand on his bare shoulder and gave him a gentle shake. His eyes snapped open and he turned around quickly. He was a light sleeper.

"Sweetheart? What's wrong? Can't you sleep?" he asked her and she nodded her head.

"I'm sorry for waking you but…" she said and he looked at her fondly as she spoke.

"Yes?" he said as he moved some hair away from her face.

"…I have to go to the bathroom and…" she started, a cute pink formed on her face as he laughed warmly.

"And you need help to get up." He finished for her and she felt her face and neck burning.

"Yes…I'm sorry." She whispered but he shook his head.

"Nonsense." He said as he stood up and walked to her side of the bed. He pushed the covers from her and offered her his hand. She took it and he placed his other hand around her waist as she sat up. With his help she stood up and sighed with relief.

"God, thank you!" she said as she quickly walked to the bathroom while he followed close behind her, chuckling.

"It's not funny, Frederick!" she said as she opened the door to the bathroom and walked in, leaving it half open.

"Never said that the situation was. You are." He said as he stood in the threshold.

"Need any help?" he asked her teasingly and she yelped.

"No!" she called and he smiled.

"I can help if you want…" he said again and she huffed.

"Very funny…maybe you could give birth for me. That would be great help." She said and his eyes widened.

"I would…if I could. But I can't…" He said softly and she mentally slapped herself for what she said. She came out of the room and put a hand on his cheek, making him lean onto her hand. He turned his face and kissed her palm.

"I'm sorry…I was just teasing." She said and he smiled.

"I know…" he whispered as he captured her soft lips in a gentle kiss. He moved back and took hold of her hand, leading her to the warm living room.

"Sit there. I'll make us some warm milk with honey." He said as he sat her on the big couch and fixed the pillows on her back, making sure she was comfortable before walking out of the room.

Jasmine placed her hand on her belly and smiled when the baby gave a soft kick. The kicks continued for a while before stopping and Jasmine was looking at her stomach curiously when Fred entered with two cups and with his robe on.

"What is it? Is everything okay?" he asked as he saw her staring at her stomach.

"The baby kicked…a lot. We are not the only ones that are awake…" she said with a smile. He sat next to her on the couch and offered her the cup before leaning down to her belly. He smiled at it and placed a kiss on her stomach.

She stroked his hair and he moved back, taking a sip from the hot milk.

"Ouch! Hot!" he exclaimed and she laughed.

"Thanks for testing it for me." She said as she blew on the milk to cool it.

"Now that the time is coming…I mean for the baby to come, I will work less hours. I have to keep an eye on you." He said and she frowned.

"But…you shouldn't…I mean I'll be okay." She said softly but he shook his head fiercely.

"No. I want to be there when the baby comes. I want to be with you." He said and she sighed.

"But you can't watch me all the time." She said as she sipped the milk slowly.

"I know…but I want to spent most of my time with you now." He said as he stared at her belly longingly. She saw him stare and she placed her cup on the table.

"Come here." She said to him and he nodded eagerly. He set his cup next to hers and came into her arms, his head on her belly and his hands around her waist.

He let a content sigh and rubbed his nose on her belly. She kissed the top of his head and smiled.

"Sometimes you are just a like a child." She said to him and he chuckled.

"Thanks…it is you." He said, burying his face further in her belly.

"Me?" she said and he nodded his head.

"You bring this out. I always was serious, you know. Too serious and stiff. But not anymore." He said as he kissed her belly repeatedly.

"I can't imagine that…I think I like you better like this." She said smiling and he grinned.

"Thought you would, minx." He said as he moved his head up and pecked her lips. She pushed his head on her belly again and he purred like a kitten when she started stroking his hair and the base of his neck. She continued that and in a few minutes his breathing had evened out and he was asleep in her arms, his hands tightly around her. She leaned back against the pillows of the couch and sighed as she felt a slight discomfort in her swollen stomach but not because of Fred. She moved a bit and the feeling passed, making her exhale in relief. She closed her eyes and as she was dozing of a pain came through her body. Her eyes snapped open and her eyes widened when she felt wetness between her legs.

"Oh…oh Jesus…" she whispered as she realized that her water had broken. She shook Fred again and he mumbled something incoherent as he opened his eyes.

"What?" he said hoarsely to her and she looked at her stomach. He frowned and moved back from her. His eyes saw her water running down her legs and to the couch and he gasped.

"Oh shit!" he cursed and she glared at him.

"Sorry!" he said as he quickly stood up and looked at her panicked.

"Call Doctor Brown, Fred! Quick! This is starting to hurt…" she said as she took a deep breath.

"Right…right…. I'm going!" he stuttered as he left the house to call the doctor while she sat up on the couch. She winced when another pain rushed through her and closed her eyes, breathing through her nose. Fred arrived a few minutes later with a disheveled doctor following him.

"Hello, dear. The time has come, hmm? Come on, Frederick; let's put her on the bed." The doctor said as they helped her to the bedroom. She lied on the bed while Fred adjusted the pillows behind her back. The doctor brought hot water and towels while Fred was standing next to his wife fidgeting.

"Maybe we should take her to a hospital…" Fred said and the doctor shook his head.

"No time. Besides, they can't do more than I can." The doctor said as he inspected her dilation.

"You have a long way to go, dear. You're not ready yet…" the doctor said and Fred looked at Jasmine worried. She offered him a small smile and reached for his hand, pulling him closer.

"I'm going to be okay." She whispered into his ear and he nodded, placing a kiss on her hand. She leaned back on the pillows as the pain returned. It was going to be a long night…

**End of chapter 36**

**Author's note:** Thank you for reading! Please review and I'll try to update sooner! **:)**


	37. Chapter 37

Hello again! The new chapter is here! I hope you like it!

A huge thank you to my reviewers: **Don't Talk To Strangers and Crystalyna du Starrvan!** I'm happy to know that someone is still reading this story! **:)**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own From Hell! I only own my OC!

**Chapter 37**

Fred was holding Jasmine's hand as she cried out softly in pain. It had been about an hour now but she hadn't uttered a word nor made a sound. Not what he had expected for her first pregnancy. She was gripping his hand so hard that he thought for a moment she was going to break his fingers from the force of her grip. There was a knock on the door and Fred looked at the doctor questionably.

"Must be my wife. I told her to come and help me before we left the house, Fred. Could you go and open the door to her?" Doctor Brown asked him and Jasmine offered him a small smile and a nod, letting go of his hand with slight reluctance.

"Okay…I won't be long." He said as he quickly exited the room. He opened the door and it was indeed Helen. She gave him a warm smile as she entered the house which Fred wasn't able to return.

"Don't worry, dear." She said to him softly as she walked towards the bedroom. Fred inhaled deeply and followed her in. As he was going to take his place next to his wife the doctor spoke.

"Why don't you wait outside, Fred? Helen is here now. Besides Jasmine is almost there now, hmm?" he said to him, seeing his worry and fear.

"Um…I …I don't know…what if…" he started, looking at his wife as she grimaced in pain and he felt something stubbing his insides as he saw her in agony.

"I'll be okay…it's better if you wait outside, darling…" Jasmine's soft voice said in a hoarse whisper.

"Alright…I'll just be outside the room…" he whispered as he slowly walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. He closed his eyes and leaned heavily against the door. He really couldn't watch for some reason. He sat on a chair just next to the door of the bedroom and hid his face in his hands as he waited. He pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lighted it before running a hand through his hair. The house was quiet for a while and that really unnerved him for some reason. He was ready to walk into the room again when he heard Jasmine again and he felt relieved as he sat back down. He took a long puff from the cigarette while his foot was tapping against the wooden floor of the hall.

Half an hour passed and he was getting nervous as he heard her cries increasing in volume and painful memories returning to him like a tornado. However he did not move away from the door; he stayed where he was, feeling cold sweat on his forehead even though it was a cool night.

His head which was staring at the floor snapped up when he heard baby cries coming from the room a few minutes later. A small smile formed on his lips and he quickly stood up from the chair, heading for the door. Before he even tried to open it the door opened and Helen came out, carrying a small, crying infant in her arms. Fred's eyes widened to the size of saucers while Helen was smiling warmly at him.

"Is…it…?" he choked out, frozen in place.

"Yes, this is your daughter. Would you like to hold her?" she asked him gently and he nodded quickly. She placed the baby in his arms and he stared down at the baby girl with wonder.

"Hi, there little one…" he whispered and the baby's cries ceased a bit. He smiled down at her and looked up to Helen.

"I should clean her up. You can go in…Does she have a name, Fred?" she asked him and he nodded his head once.

"Victoria…her name is Victoria…" he whispered and Helen smiled.

"It's a beautiful name…here, give her to me. We'll be right back." She said as she took the baby and walked to the bathroom. Fred looked at the bedroom and slowly walked inside. He saw Doctor Brown cleaning his hands and his eyes darted quickly to his wife who was lying with her eyes closed.

"Is she okay? Why isn't she awake?" Fred asked frantically as he approached the bed, freezing at the amount of blood he saw on the bed sheets.

"She's okay, Frederick. She has to sleep. She has lost a lot of blood and I just finished with the stiches. She'll be awake soon though I hope." He said to him and Fred glared at him.

"You hope? You mean you aren't sure?" Fred asked him in a low voice.

"I am sure. I just don't know when she'll wake up." The doctor said calmly as he finished drying his hands.

"But she's okay, right?" Fred insisted.

"Yes. She and the baby are fine. She just needs to be careful for a while. Come on, she has to change her clothes. They are soaked with blood. I'll call my wife." He said as he left the room.

Fred watched him go before looking at Jasmine's now calm face. He smiled and kneeled next to the bed, taking her hand in his.

"My love…" he whispered, kissing her lips gently as he pushed some hair away from her face with a gentle hand. His eyes darted to the blood covering her lower body and shivered. Helen walked in again with the doctor carrying the baby's crib in his hands. Fred looked at them confused.

"So you can hear her." Helen said softly and Fred nodded. Helen placed the now sleeping baby in the crib and approached the bed while the doctor exited the room so they could change Jasmine.

"Come on. You'll hold her up and I'll take of the night dress." She instructed him and he gave another nod. He placed his arms around her back and carefully brought her up to his chest. Helen took of her dress and threw it on a chair while Fred held her bare body close to him, rubbing her back to warm her. Helen returned with a clean night dress and they pulled it over her head.

"Can you…I don't know pick her up so I could change the sheets. She can't lie on them." Helen said as she looked at the mess on the bed.

"Of course." He answered slowly; placing his hand under her knees and picking her up bridal style. He took a few steps back and sat down on a chair with her cradled close to his chest, her warmth calming him. Her steady breath was hitting his neck, warming him. He kissed her hair and then her forehead as Helen changed the sheets quickly.

"I only hope she wakes up in a few hours. The young lady is going to need feeding soon." She said as she looked at the sleeping newborn in the crib.

Fred smiled and nodded his head. When the bed was made he placed his wife on the clean sheets and pulled the covers over her. He walked to the crib and looked down at the sleeping baby. He smiled down at her and reached with his hand for her face. He brushed his finger over her small rosy lips and then stroked her warm cheek, his smile widening when he felt her nuzzle into his hand.

"You are so small…" he whispered to her softly as his hand continued stroking her cheek gently. The baby stirred and woke up. Her face changed from calm to distressed and she started crying. Fred's eyes widened and he flinched back from her. The baby's cries increased and he winced.

"No…don't do that…um…go back to sleep…" he said softly but the baby didn't stop. He grimaced, mentally slapping himself for waking her up and picked her up from the crib and walked out of the room in order not to wake Jasmine. He hugged her close to his warm chest and she stopped her crying, snuggling closer to him. He grinned, proud that he stopped her crying and walked to the living room where Helen and her husband were ready to leave for the night.

"I made her to stop crying!" he said happily and the others chuckled.

"Well done, Fred." Helen said to him and he beamed.

"I'll stop by tomorrow to see Jasmine. Good night … and don't worry." The doctor said as they exited the house.

"Thank you…" Fred said absentminded, looking at the little angel in his arms.

"Well, Victoria…it's just the two of us for now…mommy will be up in a while…" he said as he sat down on the couch. The baby whimpered and nuzzled into his chest, making him chuckle. He kissed her small head and rubbed her belly softly through the blanket she was wrapped into. He leaned back as she started dozing of again, waiting for Jasmine to wake up. Not even thinking of putting her in her crib to sleep. He wanted her close to him.

**End of chapter 37**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! Please review! Reviews are always encouraging me to write! **:)**


	38. Chapter 38

Hello again! Here I am with a new chapter! I hope you like it!

I want to thank my wonderful reviewers: **Crystalyna du Starrvan and xRedLadyx**! You are great! Thank you for your support! **:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own From Hell!**

**Chapter 38**

Morning had come and Jasmine had not woken up yet. Fred had moved with the baby to their bedroom during the night. He had placed his daughter in her crib where she was still sleeping and he had lied down on the bed next to his wife. He had only slept for an hour but his mind even during sleep was to Jasmine. When the sun came up he was looking at her with his head propped up to his hand. He was watching her face for any reaction, for any change but she just kept her eyes closed. It was useless to say that he was worried. He expected her to be awake by then.

It was almost eight in the morning when she stirred. Fred's eyes widened and he scooted closer to her with happy, hopeful eyes. Her eyes slowly flattered open and a huge smile came to his handsome face.

"Sweetheart…" he whispered into her ear and a smile came to her face at the sound of his voice.

"Hi, Fred…" she said in a sleepy voice and he laughed joyously as he cupped her face with his hand.

"Are you all right? How are you feeling? Should I call the doctor again?" he asked her quickly and she shook her head.

"No…I'm okay…just sore…" she said and he smiled.

"Of course you are…Can I get you anything?" he asked her and she looked at him.

"I could use…a kiss…" she said and he was more than happy to comply.

Without another word he captured her lips in a soft kiss, his hands caressing her neck and hair. When he moved back he was smiling.

"Better?" he asked her and she nodded her head. Her eyes searched the room before speaking.

"Where is the baby? Is she okay?" she asked him frantically and he nodded.

"She's sleeping right there. You want me to bring her here?" he asked her and she nodded her head vigorously.

"Okay…" he said with a smile. He stood up from the bed but not before helping her to sit up in the bed. He walked to the crib and as gently as possible picked up the baby. Fortunately she didn't wake up as he brought her to the bed and sat down. He handed her to Jasmine who took her in her arms nervously.

"There…hold her head and back…that's it…" Fred said to her as he saw her nervousness.

"Like this?" she whispered and he nodded as he settled down next to her and looked at them.

"She's tiny…" Jasmine whispered and he chuckled.

"She sure is…" he said and run a finger down the baby's small nose.

"I never …I never saw him you know…" he whispered and she looked at him confused.

"Who?" she asked and he continued staring at the baby.

"My son…" he said and she felt sad from his words.

"Never? Not once?" she asked and he shook his head.

"They took him from me before I could see him…they said it would be better if I didn't…but I wanted to…" he said in a choked voice as a single tear fell down his cheek.

"I only saw her…" he said. Jasmine bit her lip before reaching with her hand for his cheek.

"You want to take her for a while?" she offered, not knowing what else to do to make him feel better.

"Can I ?" he asked her with a sniff and she nodded, smiling. He took her back into his arms and that was when the baby woke up. Soft whimpers escaped her little mouth and Fred panicked.

"No…not again…um…shh…" he said and Jasmine giggled softly. The baby however, didn't plan on stopping and started crying even harder. Fred's eyes widened, his sadness immediately forgotten as he stared at the crying child with panic written all over his face.

"Jasmine…do something…quick…she'll hurt herself!" he yelped and Jasmine laughed even more.

"No, silly… she's just hungry. Give her here." She said and he quickly handed her the weeping baby. She hugged the baby close to her self and looked at Fred.

"Maybe…I should feed her…" she said and he nodded his head, wincing as the baby let out a rather loud cry. Jasmine unbuttoned her dress and started feeding the baby. Victoria stopped her crying and turned her attention to her mother's breast. Fred watched in amazement the whole scene with a smile on his lips.

"Wow…" he muttered and Jasmine looked at him.

"What…?" she asked him as she adjusted the baby in her arms.

"It's just…it's amazing…" he whispered.

"Why? Because you get to see my breast?" she asked him teasingly and he smirked.

"Among other things…" he said as he leaned over to get a closer look. She slapped his arm and he pouted.

"Hey…I just wanted to look …" he whined and she giggled.

"I know it's been a while…but…" she said, blushing and he slid closer to her.

"But…?" he asked her.

"But…when I get better…I can make it up to you…" she whispered and he grinned widely.

"You better…" he said with a wink, kissing her cheek. After a while the baby was done with her eating and turned her head away from Jasmine who buttoned up her dress.

"Can I hold her now?" Fred asked eagerly, already reaching for the baby. He took her in his arms and smiled like a small kid as he felt the baby's warm body against his chest.

"Oh my God…you are obsessed with her already…"Jasmine whispered with a shake of her head as she leaned back on the bed.

"She's beautiful…" Fred whispered and she nodded her head.

"Yes, she is…" she said.

"Are you hungry?" he asked her after a while and she smiled at him.

"Yes, I'm starving." She said and he smirked.

"Then I should make you something…" he said as he handed her the baby and stood up from the bed.

"You don't have to go to work today?" she asked him.

"Um…no…besides, I have to take care of my girls, haven't I?" he said with a bow as he disappeared into the kitchen. She smiled and leaned back to the bed with Victoria.

"Hey…there Victoria…that's your name…you like it?" she asked gently the squirming bundle of blankets who was nuzzling into her chest, making her heart melt.

"She has your nose!" she called from the bedroom and she heard Fred's laugh from the kitchen.

"Thank God!" he called back and she rolled her eyes.

"My nose is not big, Frederick!" she said and he laughed even more.

"Oh…she called me Frederick…I think I'm in trouble…" he called again and she grimaced.

"My nose is not big." She huffed and he chuckled.

"Yeah…it's just too small…" he said playfully and she sighed.

"Haha…funny…" she muttered as she petted the baby's head with her fingers, smoothing the baby's light blond hair.

A while later he was back to the room, carrying a tray of food for her.

"Here…I'll put her in her crib, darling. You eat." He said as he placed the tray on her lap and took the already sleepy baby.

"She sleeps a lot…" he said and Jasmine looked at him.

"Of course she does. She was just born…" she said as she took a piece of the chocolate cake he had placed on a plate.

Fred placed her in her bed again and sat down next to his wife.

"Good?" he asked as he stole a piece from her cake but she only smiled.

"Have you slept? Your eyes seem tired…" she said softly and he shrugged.

"I'm fine…" he said.

"I don't think so…" she said as she finished her breakfast and drank her juice.

"I'm okay…I didn't sleep much. That's all." He said as he rubbed his eyes. She looked at him for a while before placing the empty tray on her nightstand. She leaned back to the bed and opened her arms to him.

"Come here then." She said softly and he looked at her happily before crawling into her warm embrace. He snuggled close and placed his head on her chest while her arms went around his back. He sighed contently and she kissed the top of his head, rubbing his back.

"Close your eyes and sleep." She said and he nuzzled her collarbone.

"You just gave birth to our daughter and you worry about my beauty sleep…" he said with a smile and she only hugged him tighter.

"I love you…and the baby won't be awake for a while." She said, kissing his forehead.

"Okay…just for a while…" he mumbled. He was asleep within seconds, his sleep peaceful now that he knew that she was safe.

**End of chapter 38**

**Author's note:** Thank you for reading! Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts! I'll give you a nice, big cookie if you do! **:)**


	39. Chapter 39

Hello! I am terribly sorry for the big delay! I hope you forgive me!

I want to thank my reviewers: **xRedLadyx, Siobhan and Crystalyna du Starrvan**! Thank you all for your comments! Oh, I have to warn you that there is a **love scene** at the end of the chapter!I put asterisks if someone doesn't want to read it.

Now, on with the story! **:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own From Hell!**

**Chapter 39**

A couple months after the birth, Jasmine was getting better and was up from the bed. Victoria was healthy and attracting Fred's attention all the time. If it was possible he would take her with him at work just to get to see her small face all the time. He was being overprotective to both Victoria and Jasmine. At nights he would sleep very late, watching over Victoria as she slept. Every time the baby cried he would panic and rush to her side. Jasmine found the whole situation quite cute but also she was worried for him. He was worrying to much and he shouldn't. Of course she knew that all this had to do with his son's death. He was afraid that if the baby girl was left alone even in her sleep for a while, something would happen to her. Jasmine realized that he had developed some kind of obsession with the both of them. Not a dangerous one but an obsession nonetheless.

One evening he was changing Victoria while Jasmine was cooking dinner, when he realized that she was sick.

"Don't worry, sweetheart…daddy will clean you right away." He said with a smile to his daughter who was blinking up at him. Victoria had been whiney all day; crying and whimpering which had them both confused because she was a very calm and silent child generally. The moment he had her all cleaned up he bent his head to kiss her forehead when he felt that her skin was very warm. He moved back and then leaned down again, placing his lips on her head, feeling her temperature. He frowned and moved back to look in her eyes. He found them red and glossy.

"Jasmine!" he called and in a minute she was in the bedroom with him.

"What is it? Need any help?" she asked with a smile.

"No…no she has a fever…I checked her temperature and she's very hot!" he said with worry. Jasmine came closer to the bed and picked up Victoria. She felt her skin and moved back.

"You are right…she's warm." She said, looking at him.

"Warm?! She's burning, Jasmine!" he said loudly as he placed a hand on the baby's head and stroked it gently.

"Fred…don't shout…she's warm. It's normal. All babies get sick. It's probably just a cold. Why don't you bathe her and I'll prepare some chamomile for her before I feed her." She said to him and he nodded quickly, reaching for the baby. He cradled her against his chest and walked her to the bathroom.

"Let's take a nice warm bath, love…" he said to her as he undressed her and carefully bathed her. Once he had her in the water for a while he checked her temperature again and was slightly relieved when he felt her skin cooler.

"Better, isn't it? Nice and warm…" he whispered to her as he rubbed her belly with one hand, while he held her with the other one. The baby stared up at him with her big brown eyes; an original copy of Fred's eyes, and gave a small yawn.

"Sleepy, are we? Wait till mommy feeds you, all right…? And then we can both sleep, hmm?What do you say about a nice warm cuddle with daddy, hmm?" he said to her as he took her out of the water and wrapped her in a soft pink towel, Jasmine had bought her a few days ago.

"Fred? Are you done?" Jasmine asked from the kitchen and he smiled down to his daughter.

"Yes, honey.I'm coming." He called as he slowly walked to the kitchen.

"I haven't dressed her…" he muttered as she took her from him.

"No matter…she's warm…aren't you, love?" she crooned to the baby who immediately looked up at her, blinking.

She sat down and gave her the warm chamomile slowly while Fred watched intently.

"There…almost down…" she said but the baby turned her head away from the bottle and whimpered.

"I don't think she wants more…" he said and Jasmine nodded.

"Okay…I'll just wait for a while before I feed her." She said as she set the bottle on the table and handed the baby to him.

"Okay…I'll just sit here with you…" he whispered and she nodded, his eyes staying a little longer on her body before quickly looking away the moment she caught him looking.

"Why don't you put her to bed…seems sleepy. She can eat later." She said absentmindedly as she washed the bottle while he looked at her form with longing before clearing his throat.

"Oh…um…yes…" he said as he shook his head and headed for the baby's bedroom. He placed her in her crib and wrapped the covers around her tightly.

"There…sleep and you'll be okay…' he whispered as he placed a small kiss to her soft cheek. The baby was obviously too tired and in a couple of minutes she was sound asleep. Fred smiled and exited the room carefully before walking back to the kitchen.

"Poor thing already asleep." He said with a smile and she smiled back, wiping her hands on a dish towel.

"I'm sure in a couple of days she'll be fine." She said and he nodded, his head cocked to the side as he looked at her.

"You know…from the first moment I met you I thought that you were beautiful…but…" he started in a low voice and she turned to look at him, her back leaning against the counter and a pretty frown on her face.

"But…?" she said and he smiled as he approached her.

"But now…I think that you look like an angel. A beautiful angel that is living in my home." He whispered as he moved some hair away from her face and stroked her cheek.

"Fred…please…I'm fat as a cow!" she said with a laugh as she pointed to her body that still hadn't completely recovered from her pregnancy.

***************************************************************

"I like you fat…in fact…I haven't had the chance to appreciate you like this in quite some time now…' he said with a smirk as he leaned close and kissed her full on the lips, his hands wrapping themselves around her waist, pressing her closer to him. She threaded her fingers in his brown hair and tugged gently, making him give a soft moan of appreciation. In one quick movement he picked her up, her legs around his waist and walked them hastily to the bedroom. He lowered her down onto it and tugged at the laces of her dress, pulling it away from her body with his nimble fingers.

"Fred! Slower!" she gasped, laughing as he almost ripped the buttons of his shirt in his hurry to take it of.

He finally got it of him and slammed his lips against hers, his hands caressing her stomach and down to her thighs, opening her legs so he could settle between them.

"Not so much time…remember the little one in the bedroom…? Might wake up any minute now…like last time…' he mumbled between kisses and she laughed as he started placing open mouthed kisses to her neck and shoulders.

"I know…but…wait, wait! Let me look at you." She whispered, cupping his face in her hands. She caressed his cheeks and smiled at him, causing him to smile back and brush his hands over her knees softly. He pushed her slightly up on the bed as she brushed his lips with her finger, making him close his eyes and kiss it as it passed over his mouth. She leaned up and kissed him causing his breath to quicken rapidly. One of her hands moved to his pants and helped him undo them, her other hand gripped his shoulder tightly as he pushed his pants away with a muffled, by her lips, curse.

He broke the kiss for air but before she had time to regain her senses he kissed her again urgently, his right hand clasping her hand, lacing their fingers together while he ground himself against her, making her gasp.

"I told you I like you like this…you're soft…" he mumbled against her lips and she laughed warmly, her hand moving over his back in soothing circles.

"I think I'll feed you all the time so you can stay like this…" he whispered into her ear as he slowly raised himself slightly upwards and situated his body before pushing gently into her.

"If it makes you happy…" she gasped as he buried his face in her neck and stood still.

"More than happy actually…God, Jasmine…" he moaned as he started moving and moved his hands under her back to press her closer to him.

In a few minutes his thrusts became faster and urgent, moving one of his hands to raise her leg higher and wrap it around his waist.

"Fred!" she moaned softly, gripping both of his shoulders tightly as he squeezed his eyes shut, whimpers and moans escaping his open mouth along with hers.

"Jesus…my love…" he muttered as he forced himself to open his eyes and look at her. She smiled up at him and brushed some of his dump hair away from his eyes. He leaned down and kissed her lips as his body jerked wildly against hers. He tore his mouth away and released a long, deep moan that surprised even him self before he stopped moving all together. He trembled and shuddered terribly in her embrace before his arms finally gave out and fell on top of her.

*******************************************************************

"Fred…" she whispered as she nuzzled her nose into his neck, her hot breath hitting the exposed skin.

"I am so happy you are all right…that I didn't loose you…" he muttered into her hair and she responded by kissing his shoulder tenderly.

"I know…" she whispered with a smile.

"We did it." He said after a while with a serious voice.

"What?" she asked confused.

"She's still asleep." He said and she burst out laughing. Her laughing was somehow infectious and he started laughing too, moving away by supporting his weight with his arms, hands flat against the mattress as he looked down at her. He rolled onto his back and pulled her to him.

"Please don't get thin again. I love you like this." He whispered and she smiled.

"I wasn't planning on changing." She whispered.

"Besides I don't think it's possible. My plumpness is here to stay, mister." She said and he laughed.

"Good…" he muttered as he leaned down to kiss her. Before he had the chance however, a loud cry came from Victoria's room and he smirked.

"Sorry, love. My other obsession is in need of my attention." He said and she smiled.

"Go on then. Call me if you need me." She said as she pulled the covers around her body. He nodded his head and stood up in all his naked glory, as he reached for his robe from the closet.

He winked at her and exited the room. Jasmine felt a smile creeping up her face when she heard the crying stopping and his soft voice crooning to the baby girl.

"There…shh...there, my love…daddy is here…" she heard him whisper before the exhaustion of the day swept her away into the land of dreams.

**End of chapter 39**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading! Please review! I'll give you a nice cookie if you do! Plus it will make me update faster! **:)**


	40. Chapter 40

Hello! This is the last chapter of this story.I will miss this story!

I want to thank everyone who is reading this and I want to thank my anonymous reviewer, **Anon** for her/his constructive criticism: Thank you for taking the time to review the story and I'm sorry if my mistakes offended you as a reader. My intention was not to be historically accurate. I just wanted to write a story, a fanfiction not a history book. Obviously you didn't like it and that's okay. Everyone has his opinion. If Jasmine is a Mary Sue, I wanted her to be one. I have corrected the first chapter as much as I could. I'm sorry for my spelling mistakes but as you can see from my profile; my first language is not English. So, thank you for telling me your opinion. I appreciate honesty.

Now, on to the final chapter. **:)**

**Chapter 40**

Fred was walking in the park with his little baby daughter in his arms. Jasmine had decided to stay at home and had convinced him to take Victoria for a walk to get some fresh air. He adjusted the baby in his embrace and pulled her small coat tighter around her tiny body as they walked.

"There. Nice and warm. Isn't it a beautiful day, sweetheart?" he said softly to his daughter with his soft, deep voice. Victoria looked up at him and giggled, taking hold of her father's tie as she snuggled closer to his warmth.

"I thought you'd like it." He said with a smirk as they passed a bench. Fred stopped and looked at it before walking back towards it.

"Let's sit for a while, hmm?" he said as he sat down and placed her to rest on his lap. He straightened her dress and wrapped an arm around her tiny waist as they sat there gazing at the people as they passed by them.

Fred looked down at his daughter and studied her carefully. She had grown up. She was almost five months old and looking exactly like her mother, except from her big brown eyes. He smiled and stroked her cheek while she was looking intently at a little boy who was playing with a puppy. Victoria giggled and pointed at the dog before clapping her small hands.

"What is it, love?" He asked her and followed her gaze. He chuckled and pulled her closer as he took her small hand and caressed her fingers.

"Puppy? You like the puppy?" he said to her and she giggle again, not removing her eyes from the dog that was now being petted by its owner.

"Well, tell you what. When you get older, I'll get you a puppy. All right?" he said to her, still holding her hand in his bigger one. Victoria removed her eyes from the pet and cocked her head to the side, looking at her father. He smiled and kissed her cheek before leaning back against the bench. He turned her around to face him and she reached out for him. He picked her up and hugged her to him, her small head on his chest, her hands resting against it. He wrapped his hand around her back and stroked her head with his other one.

"Isn't it nice out here? Just you and me?" he said and she giggled, placing her hand on his tie again and tugging gently.

"You have a thing for my tie, eh?" he asked her curiously and she tugged harder as a response.

"Minx…" he smirked, kissing her head. As they were sitting there for a while he heard a sound coming from Victoria and laughed when she realized it was her stomach.

"Hungry? Okay, let's go home." He said as he stood up from the bench and headed back to the house, attracting glances from the people as they walked. He looked around as he realized they were being stared at and narrowed his eyes.

"What's so interesting? I'm just holding my baby…" he muttered as he walked, tightening his arms around Victoria.

They arrived at the house and walked in, Fred shutting the door behind him.

"We're home!" he called as he took of the baby's coat. Jasmine appeared after a while and smiled at them.

"There you are! Nice walk, sweetheart?" she asked, reaching for Victoria who giggled as she saw her mother.

"She's hungry. I heard her stomach growling." Fred said with a chuckle as he took his coat if too.

"People were staring at me…why?" he asked confused as he followed Jasmine to the kitchen.

"Staring? Well it's not so usual for men to go with their children alone in the park." She said with a smile and he shrugged.

"Why not? I like it." He said as he took a sit.

"I don't know. It's woman's duty." She said as she fed the baby.

"Nonsense." He mumbled as he looked at them.

"Don't you have to go to work?" she asked after a while.

"Yes, in about an hour." he said, smiling at her.

"Oh, so you won't be here for dinner then?" she asked and he shook his head.

"I don't think so…but I promise to not be too late." He said and she nodded.

"Okay…" she whispered, stroking Victoria's cheek.

"She wants a puppy." He stated and Jasmine looked at him surprised.

"Who does?" she asked with a laugh.

"Our daughter." He said, a smile forming on his handsome face.

"And she told you that?" she asked him and he shook his head.

"No…she stared at a little boy who had a puppy." He said and she smiled.

"Are you sure she was staring at the puppy and not the little boy?" she asked and he looked at her.

"No, she was staring at the dog." He said and she laughed at his serious expression.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Jasmine asked as she wiped Victoria's mouth after he finished with her milk.

"For the moment nothing. But I'll get her one when she's older." He said and Jasmine's smile widened.

"Really? All right. But you'll be responsible for taking care of the dog." She said and he chuckled.

"Yes, master." He said teasingly as he stood up from the chair and kissed her softly on the lips. She smiled and responded immediately, placing a hand on his cheek. He pulled back and traced her bottom lip with his finger before kissing Victoria's forehead.

"I'm going to change. I have to go." He said and she nodded, watching him walking out of the kitchen.

*********************************

Later that evening, Jasmine was sitting in the bedroom, on a chair near the window, reading a book. She looked out of the window and smiled. She couldn't be happier. She had everything she needed. She returned to her book and continued reading while sipping a cup of tea. It was getting dark out and she knew that Fred wouldn't be back soon. As she was finishing the third chapter of her book, Victoria's crying reached her ears. She looked up and stood up quickly from her chair. She exited the room and walked to her daughter's room. She leaned over the crib and picked up the crying child.

"Shh…mommy's here…what is it?" she asked in a soothing voice to the baby, whose cries ceased the moment she felt her mother's touch.

"That's right…no need to cry…" she whispered and kissed the baby's head, rocking her in her arms. After a while the baby had fallen asleep again and Jasmine placed her back in her crib. She stayed there for a while, just watching over her before carefully walking out of the room.

She changed into her night clothes and locked the door before going to bed. She slid under the covers and picked up her book again, continuing her reading. She was almost finishing the last chapter when she felt her eyelids getting heavy. She fell asleep with the book in her hands.

***********************************

It was a few hours later that Fred returned to the house. He opened the door as quietly as he could and locked it again. He looked around the dark house and realized that Jasmine was probably asleep. He walked to the baby's room and entered. He checked the baby's blankets and kissed her cheek, making sure she was all right. He exited the room and took of his coat and then his vest as he walked to his bedroom. He stopped when he found Jasmine asleep under the covers with a book on her chest. He smiled and placed his clothes on a chair. He approached the bed and took the book from her, placing it on the nightstand. He stroked her cheek and smirked when she nuzzled into his hand. He took of his shirt and then joined her under the covers. He snuggled close to her warm body and sighed.

"Fred?" she asked sleepily and he smiled.

"In the flesh, love." He whispered, kissing her shoulder.

"What time is it?" she asked, trying to move but he stopped her.

"Late. Sleep." he said and she nodded.

"Victoria…" she started but he caught her of.

"She's sleeping. I just checked." He said in her ear before kissing it.

"Good…How was work?" she asked, snuggling further into his arms.

"Hideous. A lot of paperwork." He said with a sigh, his hand moving in circles on her stomach.

"Hmm…you must be exhausted." She mumbled and he chuckled.

"Not more exhausted than you, my love." He said, kissing her neck a couple of times.

She smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying being in his arms.

As she was dozing of again, Victoria woke up. Jasmine shot up in the bed, ready to go to her, only to be stopped by Fed's strong hand.

"I'll go." He said, since he was still wide awake.

"She's been crying a lot today…Bring her here." She said to him and he nodded, walking out if the room.

He returned a few minutes later with the whimpering baby.

"She's not stopping." He said with confusion as he sat on the bed and handed her the baby.

"Shh…come on now…shh…are you hungry? No…?" she said but the baby hiccupped a few times, staring up at her.

"Maybe she's teething…" he said, looking at the baby.

"You're right…she might be…" she said, rocking Victoria back and forth.

She leaned back on the bed with the baby and he spoke again.

"Why don't you put her in the middle of the bed for tonight? I'm awake…and I probably will stay awake…" he said and Jasmine nodded. She placed the baby girl between her and Fred, wrapping the blanket around her snuggly. She lied down and he lied down too. The baby wiggled a bit in the covers but eventually her eyes slowly flattered closed. Fred smirked and looked at Jasmine but she was already asleep with her hand next to the baby's body. He reached and took her hand, holding it between his own as he watched both of them sleeping.

He smiled and stroked her hand as he looked at her.

"And they say that angels don't exist…" he whispered, shaking his head as he looked at his daughter and then his wife.

"You two are the living proof that they do." He whispered as he closed his eyes. He slowly drifted to sleep; to a calm, untroubled sleep. He would never say it out loud but he hadn't slept calmly until he met her; until she was in his arms. Before her he had given up hope for everything but she changed it all. She had given him happiness, love and a reason to live, and for that he would forever be grateful to her. She might have thought that he was the one that helped her, that saved her but it was her that saved him. It was her that mended his broken heart.

**The end.**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! I'm sorry for the fluffiness but I like it.

So, I would like to thank all my reviewers who have reviewed at least once: **Winnie-Shempai, Neko, DevianceIsBliss, livin4ski, Taniyama, Siobhan, LunaCangiante, Neko-san, batgirl3952, silence, Lushlux, Don't Talk To Strangers , xRedLadyx, 2 Lost Souls and Crystalyna du Starrvan! **Thank you all so much! If I forgot anyone please forgive me!

So, give me one last review! It will make my day if you do! **:)**


End file.
